A Fiery Secret, A Water's Seal
by Cadet-Blu
Summary: Mai's half-sister is a princess of the water nation and the only love of Zuko's childhood. Yet when the fire nation attacks her home everything that she loved there is destroyed; leading to a journey of forgiving their pasts, and learning their future.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. As well as the names of Mai's mother (Inari) and father (Hoshi), for they were not named in the series.**

_Prologue_

Kaida skipped happily beside her father, grasping his hand. The two were in the gardens of Fire Lord Ozai. Hoshi was a great friend and important member of his council, meaning that he and his family was always welcome within their palace. Mai watched as her father walked with her half-sister.

Kaida was a mere two months old when her mother Kimi-crown princess of the Northern Water Tribe-was murdered. The heir to the throne was passed to her brother Arnook. It was asked of Hoshi if Kaida could take her place, but Hoshi refused, terrified that the same would happen to his beloved daughter. Grief-stricken, he returned to his birthplace the Royal Caldera City. That was where he met his future wife Inari. Within months the two were married and expecting their first child-Mai.

Inari took care of Kaida and treated her as her own child. Being that Mai was born as a daughter of Kaida's father, the two considered eachother full-blooded sisters, even though Kaida was extremely different from everyone in the city. Kaida's hair was light brown and her eyes vibrant blue. Her skin was white like a bleached shell with dusty pink cheeks and light rose-colored lips. She wore her hair like most of other fire-nation girls of her age. But everyone still stared at such an oddity.

Kaida tugged on her father's robe. "Look papa! Look at how Ty Lee flips!" She said, looking up at her father.

"Well, maybe Ty Lee will teach you how to flip." He said smiling.

Kaida's eyes sparked in excitement. "You really think so papa?"

He laughed. "Only if you ask nicely." He said and watched as she ran over to Ty Lee.

"Miss Ty Lee, I would be very pleased if you would teach me how to flip so magnificently as you." She said in her formal, yet sweet voice.

"Of course I will!" She said and led her to an open patch. Ty Lee grinned with as much pride as a seven year old girl could have.

Mai watched the scene unfold sitting underneath a great tree, looking for the prince she secretly fancied.

Kaida was making great progress when a billow of red fabric caught her eye. She fell onto her head and looked up into the eyes of Princess Ursa.

She got to her knees quickly and smoothed out her grass-stained tunic. "Good afternoon Princess Ursa." She said and smiled. Then she turned to the boy who grasped her hand. "Hi Prince Zuko."

"Hello Kaida." The two said in unison.

Kaida let her gaze drift down and she crawled out of the path of the two in respect. Unexpectedly, a hand was outstretched toward her. "We would be very happy if you would walk with us. Your presence is welcome among us, Kaida." Princess Ursa said with a smile on her face.

"Really Miss Ursa? I, ah, I mean Princess Ursa." Kaida asked, looking back up and smiling.

"Of course, don't you agree, my son?" She asked, looking back to Zuko.

Zuko looked away and blushed. "Yes mother." He said. Kaida grinned and took Ursa's other hand and the three walked the garden grounds.

Both Ursa and Hoshi knew at a very young age that Zuko admired Kaida, and more than just respectful admiration. Hoshi also knew, though, that Mai fancied Zuko. Even so, Ursa took it upon herself to take every opportunity possible to get the two together. She knew of Kaida's regal past and of her kind, young heart. Kaida admired Zuko in the same way, although the two would never make it obvious to one another.

Zuko was one year her senior. He was nine, she was eight, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula were seven.

After the walk, Ursa released Kaida's hand at the same place she picked her up. She released Zuko's as well, giving him a wink and bending down to hug her son. "Be a gentleman, Zuko." She said and left.

Kaida flipped her way to Ty Lee, who beamed at her pupil. "You're so great Kiki!" Ty Lee said as the two tumbled in unison.

Zuko stood and crossed his arms, trying to hide his amusement. Azula punched his arm. "You don't have to act so tough Zu-zu. Kiki is old too but she doesn't try and act like our mother." Azula said, mocking her brother.

"Shut up Azula!" He said, trying to watch Kaida from the corner of his eye.

Azula, being the clever child she was, followed where his looks were directed. "You like Kiki." She giggled.

He blushed. "I do not." Azula smirked and ran off.

"Kiki! Kiki I have something to tell you!" Azula said, making Kaida fall onto her back.

"Ouch! Azula, what is it?" Kaida said from the ground, looking up at the young princess.

She took in a deep breath. "Zu-zu likes you!" She shouted.

Mai looked up, first to Azula, then to her half-sister, then to her crush Zuko.

His face was crimson, along with her half-sister. Her eyes stung with a hint of tears but wiped it away without notice.

Kaida, however, did notice her younger sister. She stood up, kept her face down, and brushed against Zuko's hand, telling him that the feeling was mutual. He looked at her and smiled, but watched as he took Mai by the hand and put her arm around her.

Ty Lee ran to the two. "Wait! Where are you two going?" She asked.

Kaida turned and looked, her face pink and biting her lip. "Home." She said, and looked to Zuko with a sad look on her face. His expression changed to one of understanding. He watched as the two walked back home.

_...Three Years Later..._

Kaida sat at her desk drawing images of flowers on the piece of paper. Mai sat in her room throwing knives at her wall. Kaida sighed and turned to her half-sister. "Mai, why must you damage your wall so much?" She asked.

Mai turned to her, looked down at the knife, then shrugged. Kaida, being the light-hearted girl she was, shrugged and went back into the royal garden. Mai followed her, hoping to see Zuko.

She sat next to the small fountain. Secretly, for the past two years she had discovered her ability to bend water. Not only could she bend the water, but she could bend fire as well. She knew she was not the Avatar, for the last Avatar was of fire nation. All she knew was that she was special, but her waterbending abilities were to be hidden.

Hoshi came into the garden. The tiny droplets that Kaida was able to elevate dropped back into the pond.

"Kaida, my dragon, would you care to practice bending with your old man?" He asked, she turned to her father and smiled.

She wasn't the greatest, but she was learning. She snapped her fingers, and small sparks appeared on her fingertips. Zuko sat on a bench and watched the two.

The sensation of fire on her hands was different from bending water. Whenever she was bending water, she felt calm and peaceful. With fire she felt powerful and strong. The different emotions were conflicting, and she could see why the two were opposites.

Ursa watched as her tea began to get unsettled. Someone was approaching.

She went straight to the garden to warn her son, Hoshi, and Kaida. "Hoshi, someone is-"

Before she could finish, men donned in water tribe armor burst into the garden. "We are here for Kaida." They said.

Mai watched from her seated position. Zuko stood beside his mother, preparing to defend Kaida. "Please do not take her!" Hoshi begged as he fell to his knees.

They took her by her arms. "Papa! Do not let them take me! Do not let them!" She begged, as tears streamed down her face.

Hoshi looked to her daughter. "My daughter, they have a right to you as royalty to the water tribe." He said as he looked away.

Ursa walked up to the men, Zuko followed beside her. "Do you have sensible reason for this?" She asked in a calm, royal tone.

"Yes we do miss. We were sent by Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe to retrieve his niece. She has come of age to train with crown princess Yue as water nation royalty."

Mai's eyes widened. She never knew that her sister was of royal blood. Her blood began to boil, for years she hated the girl she called 'sister'. She took Zuko from her years before, and she would be glad to see her go.

Kaida wasn't listening. Her tear-filled eyes turned to Zuko. She rammed her feet into the dirt, trying to resist the men's strong arms.

"Zuko, please, help me." She said. Zuko looked at her and tears began to roll down his face. Ursa looked to her son, then to Hoshi.

She ran to him and touched his arm. "Please do something. Kaida does not wish to leave." Ursa begged, she knew of the affection the two had for eachother, and she didn't want to see the two part like this.

"There is nothing I can do. I made the decision once that she wouldn't be crown princess, but I never said she wouldn't be a princess. It was her birthright." He said, tears dripped from his face to the ground.

Zuko heard, then looked to Kaida. Her face was filled with sadness. He ran to Hoshi. "How dare you let water warriors take your daughter! She is your daughter! Your blood!" This didn't seem to affect him, so he brought up what Kaida had told him once.

"She's all you have left of Kimi!" Kaida screamed, they were dragging her away. "You're just going to give her up? What kind of father are you?" He yelled.

"Zuko!" Kaida screamed. She outstretched her arm and began to weep. The men would never slow for her pleas.

He ran after her, only to be stopped by the firm arm of his mother. "Kiki!" He yelled, reaching out for her as well.

"You must let her go, my son. There is nothing we can do to stop this." Ursa said, trying to hold back her tears.

Mai stood and went to Zuko. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him. "Everything will be okay, I promise." She said, never looking to her half-sister.

Kaida watched, and her loud cries became soft sobs. She was picked up and loaded into a carriage, guarded by fire and water warriors alike.

Zuko looked to Kaida once more and freed himself from his mother's grip. He ran to the carriage and pushed through the warriors. He gripped her hand and smiled at her. "Everything will be okay, I will find you, and I will bring you back home Kaida. I promise. Everytime I will close my eyes, you will be the one I think of." He said before he was pushed back and the carriage moved down the streets. He saw a ship in the distance and knew it was a water tribe ship.

"I will never forget you Zuko!" She cried out.

Zuko turned and bit his lip. "Neither will I forget you, Kiki."

_...Three Years Later..._

Kaida walked the icy bridge along her cousin Yue. They both wore their hair in the same fashion. The hair was brought up to the crowns of their head, secured in a single ponytail bearing the water-tribe symbol, which was then parted and secured with two more symbols, then in long braids down the front of their chest.

The two both wore purple, signifying that they were the water nation princesses. "You look so beautiful Kaida." Yue said as she turned to her and stared at her cousin. The two now shared a sister-like bond.

Kaida smiled and told Yue the same.

She turned her back to her and stared out at the ocean. Yue continued walking and Kaida closed her eyes. In her mind she could see Zuko, being all grown up and handsome. "Everytime I close my eyes, you're the one I think of." She whispered and sighed, missing her past life.


	2. Old Sparks

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do own Kaida, and the names I have given to Mai's mother and father, for they were not named in the series.**

Arnook burst into Yue's room. Kaida looked up from brushing her long light brown hair to her uncle. She was now fifteen, preparing to turn sixteen.

Yue looked up from the small chest of trinkets she had in her lap. "The avatar! He is alive!" He shouted, grasping Yue's hands and smiling.

Kaida smiled at Arnook. "This is amazing, uncle." She said in a cool and lax tone. Over the years as being trained as a proper young princess she had lost her hyper and jumpy attitude when she was in public. She was also much less clumsy, and her tumbling she was once taught as a child was perfected so well she could be considered an acrobat.

Arnook walked over to her and smiled. "The best part is that he is on his way to learn the ways of our waterbenders!" He said and tossed in two robes onto the bed.

Yue looked to the robes. "Father, what are these?" She asked as he sat two boxes on the bed as well.

"I want you two to wear them when he arrives. I had them made especially for my two favorite princesses. Your pets will be waiting outside." He said and shut the door, meaning for the two to prepare.

"I guess he's almost here, huh?" Kaida said as she finished putting her hair up in the usual fashion.

"I suppose." Yue said as she hooked the betrothal necklace on.

Kaida slumped and sighed dreamily. "You're so lucky to be marrying someone. It's just so amazing to see such a necklace on you. You look so amazing Yue. Hahn is so lucky to have you." She said as she fiddled with her hair.

Yue rolled her eyes and tossed the other robe to her. "If we are late, father will be very disappointed." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She opened the box that was sat on her robe and put the small crown around her head, then the ring around her left pointer finger.

Kaida lazily pushed her arms through the purple robe. The fur was dyed blue and extremely soft. She tied it in the same fashion as Yue's and opened her box.

Inside was a crown similar to Yue's, yet smaller and the emblem white instead of blue. The ring was the same in design as well.

Yue turned to her and smiled. "You look so beautiful." She said and patted her cheek.

She opened the door and her polar bear dog came rushing in. He barked at her sweetly and she patted his head. She put the jeweled leash around him and walked out regally, as she always did.

Kaida, being fierce from being raised as a child of the fire nation, kept her pet to represent her past life as a fierce yet loving companion-the polar leopard.

It sulked in and perked up when she saw Kaida. She smiled and kissed her leopard on the forehead before putting the leash around her as well.

She rushed out, pulling the leopard behind her. "Yue! Wait for me!" She said as she tugged on the leash.

"Quickly Kaida, we mustn't waist any time." Yue said, pausing for only a moment.

Finally the leopard picked up speed and walked beside her master.

The hall where they were to meet the party was becoming crowded, but they parted for the giant snow leopard. "Excuse us. Pardon me. Sorry." Kaida said as she made her way through the crowd and to stand on the left of her uncle.

Yue stood on his right and it seemed as if it was only moments before three walked into the room.

"Welcome, young avatar, to the Northern Water Tribe." Arnook said as he shook the young boy's hand.

"Hi! I'm Aang." He said, surprising everyone with his audacity.

"Well, Aang, we shall teach you the ways of the water nation. And we give you our best tudor, and my beloved niece, Princess Kaida." He said and held a hand to introduce the young teen standing beside the giant snow leopard.

"Whoa! Look at the size of that beast!" Aang said, rushing up to it.

It growled and Kaida smacked her head. "Bad girl. No." She scorned. It mewed and slunk behind her robe.

She curtsied to the avatar. "I am Princess Kaida. I shall be your tudor." She said without looking up to him in respect.

The two shook hands, and Kaida, Aang, and seven guards accompanied them to a private sanctuary to practice.

_...Later that night..._

Kaida had watched Yue with the young man named Sokka. He loved her too, it seemed that Yue got the attention of every man of the water nation. Kaida didn't mind, but everytime she thought of Yue's new life she would have and the love she felt, she couldn't help but to think of when she was young and had someone that looked at her the way Sokka did.

She stood at the farthest point of the Northern Water Tribe's boundaries and bended the water. She took off one of her gloves and snapped her fingers, igniting flames on the tips of her fingers.

She had smuggled in firebending scrolls and learned as many techniques as she could learn in secret. She vowed to never lose her father's heritage.

She smiled at the tiny flames. Then she closed her eyes. "Oh Zuko. How I wish I could see you again. I miss your sweet nature and your golden eyes. I would give anything to see you again, anything." She whispered.

Then she opened her eyes and saw a ship in the distance. She recognized it from afar. It was Fire Nation.


	3. Fiery Secret

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida.**

Kaida, being of both fire and water. did not sense the danger that was approaching. "Zuko." She whispered and her grin widened.

She lived a sheltered life, which were the wishes of Arnook. He didn't want her to know the brutality of the nation which she was rescued from. Arnook watched how she had grown as a waterbender. She was the only allowed to waterbend and heal. All other women were only permitted to use their healing powers. Kaida had also learned how to bloodbend, under the wishes of the sacred moon spirit. Kaida was one of the most powerful waterbenders alive.

The ship was extremely far from the shore, which meant that it would be at least another day before anyone would notice the approaching ship. "Possibly they will take me home." Kaida said, gaining her old spirit back with each passing moment.

She turned and began her journey back. About midway through she was stopped by Sokka. She curtsied to the man of the southern water tribe and smiled at him. "Princess Kaida, have you seen Yue?" He asked, looking at her with loving eyes.

She put a hand on his shoulder and beckoned him to follow her. "Wait, where are we going?" He asked her.

Kaida turned and put a gloved finger to her lip, telling him to be quiet.

The two stopped at a wide river. "This isn't even anywhere near where I though Yue's room would be." He whispered.

Kaida laughed and turned to him. "She will meet you there." Then she whistled, it was a high whistle, and a rumble in a nearby brush revealed her pet polar leopard.

Then she dipped her hand into the water and it froze into an ice tablet. With a shard of ice, Kaida carved in a message and slipped it into a pouch around the leopard's neck. "Take this to Yue." She said, and the leopard disappeared.

"Do you really think that beast will get to a princess as beautiful as her?" He laughed. Kaida glared at him and turned away. Kaida reached into her robe and pulled out a necklace. Sokka stared at it from behind her; the strap was red silk with an orange fire nation symbol on it made from some sort of shiny gem. His eyes widened and he snatched it away from her.

"Sokka! Don't!" Kaida said, and immedieately water took the necklace away. It landed gently back into Kaida's hands and tears of water rolled off the pendant.

"Why do you have that? Are you a spy sent to kill Yue? Where are you taking me?" He interrogated, his anger increasing.

Kaida closed her eyes and slid it back into the robe. "It does not matter why I have it. No, my uncle is Chief Arnook and Yue is my cousin. I'm taking you to a spring where you can meet with Yue in secret." She replied calmly, she could feel the anger on her fingertips, risking to reveal her fiery secret.

She touched the water and a small path across appeared made of ice. Kaida glided across it gently, guiding Sokka with a helping hand. Once they had crossed, Kaida took off her glove and covered her hand. She targeted heat into her palm, which quickly melted the ice bridge.

"Wow, I've never seen Katara do that before. You'll have to teach her." Sokka began.

"I, ah, I am not permitted to teach anyone but Aang how to waterbend. And that is a trait you must be born with, which Aang is not able to posess yet in his early state." She said simply as she pushed away a branch, revealing a pond and the stars shining down on it brilliantly.

Sitting with her feet in the water was Yue. Sokka ran to her, Kaida took this as her opportunity to leave.

_...Meanwhile..._

Zuko paced the floor of the boat. Iroh watched him, sipping on his tea. "You must calm down Zuko. We cannot be so impatient." He said between sips.

"But Uncle, Kai- I mean Aang is somewhere near here." He said, immedieately biting his tongue.

Iroh leaned back and smiled. "Kaida is still on your mind I see." He said.

Zuko shook his head violently. "Rarely Uncle, and by now she probably has one of those stupid Water Tribe betrothal necklaces. I am here for the Avatar and he only. Kaida means nothing to me, not now at least." He said and stared at his reflection.

_She would be terrified of me. She would think I was a monster. _Zuko looked away from the mirror. _She probably wouldn't even recognize me. _He thought as the opportunity arose for him to take a smaller ship to investigate the island.

"Uncle, prepare one of the ships. You and I are going to the capital early." He said and his uncle merely nodded, telling one of the guards what to do.

Within minutes the two were fiercly paddling their way to a secret spot to keep their boat. From here Zuko could tell the rest where to hide their ships.

"Look, you have made my tea cold." Iroh said and poured the tea into the ocean.

Zuko rolled his eyes and started his hunt for the Avatar.

~~~...~~~...~~~

"Ugh, it's just too hard!" Aang complained, trying to imitate what Kaida was trying to teach him.

"You can do it Aang, just concentrate!" Katara cheered.

Kaida smiled and asked if Katara wished to join. She nodded and the two began to bend the water.

"Wow, it looks so pretty here!" Katara said as she looked at her surroundings while bending.

"Shh, it is best to remain silent when bending a silent element. It will boost your strength." Kaida said as she raised her arms high into the air. The water spun around her head and around her body, tracing every curve and simply rolling off her clothing.

Something hit the ground with a tink. Aang looked down, and with a sweep of air it was resting in his hand.

Kaida slipped the water back into the pond and advanced toward Aang. "Kaida, what is this?" He asked, holding up the fire necklace.

Kaida snatched it away and hid it within her robe. "Nothing Aang, now keep practicing."

Zuko heard voices, he hid in the brush and observed. It was Katara with Aang. At first, Zuko planned to attack then, but he saw another with them. Her hair was long and in an intricate style, the robes were different from the ones he saw at other tribes. She must have been Yue. He didn't want to risk attacking, for it was three benders against one, and the moon was out which meant their bending would be stronger than his.

"Can I see it?" Katara asked, peering over Kaida's shoulder.

"Was that a fire symbol on it?" Aang asked, standing and crossing to her.

"Both of you stop talking! Aang, if you wish to learn waterbending, you must listen to your teachers! Katara, you cannot ask something which does not wish to be asked." Kaida replied, speaking with a formal and princess-like tone.

Zuko's eyes widened. It had to be his beloved childhood love Kaida.


	4. Tea and Ice

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. As well as the names of Mai's mother (Inari) and father (Hoshi), for they were not named in the series.**

_**Please, if you enjoy this story and have any ideas for a next chapter, or would like me to include one of your own characters; WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3_**

At first, all Zuko could think about was screaming 'Kiki' and embracing her. Then reality settled in; it had been almost five years since the day the scary men took her away. Now she was a young woman, dressed in royal garb and acting with grace and dignity. Her movement was fluid, much like the rolls on an ocean.

Once he could have related with the young princess, yet now his face marked him as a traitor and he moved with a fierce blunt step. Willing to attack anything in his way. He barely recognized her, so of course she wouldn't know who he was. So he decided to stay hidden and watch.

"We're sorry Princess Kaida. We won't do it again, promise." Aang said, looking down at his fingers.

Kaida turned back to them. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't get so angry. I accept your apology. Now, you two go to bed, tomorrow we will learn more complex techniques Aang. Be prepared." Kaida sighed. Then she pushed the brush away with her bending skills and continued back to her home.

All Zuko could think about now was regaining his honor by capturing the Avatar and after that, reuniting with Kaida. Mai had, over the years, become very close to Zuko. He learned of her true feelings for him, and for a while, he began to feel the same. Now that Kaida had entered his life again, Mai was the last thing on his mind.

Sokka pushed into the small circle with a wide grin on his face. "Hey guys, how did the training go?" He asked, sitting on the grass.

"It went great, but I'm still really curious about that necklace." Aang said, practicing his bending in the pond.

"Wait, was it the necklace with the fire symbol?" Sokka asked, looking up with curiosity.

"Yeah, wait, how did you know what it looked like?" Katara replied, staring her brother down.

Zuko smirked and crouched low. Kaida may be an elegant, respected princess, but she never lost her fiery, defiant ways.

"Well, I really like Yue and I told Kaida so she arranged a meeting for the two of us and she pulled it out of her robe, and..wait, why am I explaining myself to you two? I'm older!" He said, standing and acting arrogant.

"Cool! Yue is really pretty!" Aang laughed. Katara punched his arm.

"Ouch." He groaned and rubbed his arm.

"Let's go get some sleep. We'll figure out this weird mystery tomorrow." Katara yawned, and the three ventured back to their temporary home.

Zuko went back to where his uncle was. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, sipping on a new cup of tea.

"Yes, she's here; and uncle she looks so amazing." Zuko said as he sat by the fire, warming his hands.

"I meant the Avatar." Iroh smirked. He knew from early on that Zuko had a crush on little Kaida. Ursa would tell him all about the daily walks, and how Zuko would look for her in the garden every day.

When she would practice with Hoshi, Zuko would watch every time in hopes that Kaida would invite him to practice with her.

Zuko looked away and rubbed his eye. "Yeah, I found him too. I mean though, that Kaida is here. She was with the Avatar. I didn't want to attack because it would be three benders against one. I mean, I could have easily won, but I didn't want to risk the invasion being discovered." Zuko rambled.

"Or you didn't want to attack because she was there." Iroh said, looking up to Zuko from his tea.

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We both know you've defeated the two before, but with little Kiki around you couldn't dare be brutal." Iroh yawned, he knew that once he said 'Kiki', Zuko's heart would turn to mush.

"Stop it uncle. She's a princess now. We can't-"

"She was a princess from birth, but you still called her Kiki." Iroh interrupted.

Zuko became enraged. "Shut up Uncle! I am here for the Avatar and once I get him, I will leave. I don't need Princess Kaida. I would have had no problem fighting her." He yelled and retreated to his tent.

"So you say." Iroh laughed and drank the rest of his tea.

Kaida awoke to the sound of her door being pushed open. Arnook stood in the doorway. "The avatar is waiting for his training! Quickly Kaida, prepare yourself." Arnook said as he sat a cup of tea on her table.

"Yes uncle." Kaida yawned and stumbled out of bed as he shut her door.

She picked up the necklace from her nightstand. The red silk looked like blood on her white hand. The fire gemstone glimmered in the early morning sun.

She latched it around her neck and stared at herself in the mirror. On her index finger, she lit a tiny flame and held it close to the pendant. It glimmered brightly and the entire room was filled with the colorful light reflected through it. She smiled and the flame died out. She put her robes on, then her thick, fur-covered coat over it.

For a moment she almost decided to leave her hair down, but then she realized that she had to keep a certain image of herself, or else her people wouldn't treat her with respect. So she sat down and began to brush her hair. Quickly, she put the hair in the royal fashion and opened her door.

Her polar leopard waited outside. Without thinking, she climbed onto the back and the paws of the leopard pounded against the ice as she rushed to her lessons.

Aang waited, poking the two koi in the pond. "Don't do that!" Kaida shouted and lashed at Aang's hand with a water whip.

"Ouch! Sorry." Aang said, falling onto his back.

Kaida climbed off her leopard and told Aang the story of the two fish.

"So, they represent the moon and the ocean?" Aang asked after she finished.

"Yes, and without the white one, we couldn't bend water." She said, indicating how the two fish swam.

"Cool, so let's start bending!" Aang said and was ready to bend.

Kaida laughed and the two began their lesson.

Sokka and Yue rode Appa high above the tribe. "It's so beautiful up here! I've never flown before." Yue said, her voice full of fascination.

Sokka couldn't help but melt at the sound of her voice. "Heh heh, yeah; flying." He mumbled.

Yue looked at him and raised a brow. "Excuse me?" She asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "It was nothing."

Both of them had began feeling very strongly for one another.


	5. Impending War

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

Aang stretched out on the grass and looked up at the sun. There was a slight warmth, sitting in the rays. But the chill still covered his numb fingertips. Kaida sat on the grass with her hands hidden, buried inside the sleeves of her coat. This was his momentary break which he had convinced Kaida he needed.

Aang sat up and looked over to Kaida. "So, Princess Kaida, what does Kaida mean?" He asked, feeling bored just staring into space.

She looked up from the pond and her gaze met Aang's. "My name?" She asked. For a moment she was lost in her memories.

"Yeah, like, what does it mean? I know that Yue means moon. But Kaida? It doesn't sound like it means ocean." He said and plucked blades of grass.

"No, it doesn't mean ocean. Kaida means little dragon." She replied, almost immedieately biting her tongue. Her father had named her from his side of the family. She couldn't risk anyone else knowing of her split past.

"That sounds like something for a fire nation girl. Aren't dragons, like, for fire and stuff?" Aang questioned.

Kaida rolled her eyes. "Anyone can be named anything. Yue, for instance, was named after Tui, which is the moon spirit." She attempted to overflow his mind with more than he could handle, so as to forget the little dragon.

"Can you tell me more about those two fish and stuff while I'm on my break?" Aang asked, flashing her a cheeky grin.

"Well, in the legend, the moon was the first waterbender, our ancestors saw how the moon would push and pull the water and we learned how to do it, mirroring the moon." She began.

Zuko had once again found the two in the little cove, fascinated by the story, he sat in hiding and listened.

"Wow, cool. Go on." Aang urged.

"So, thousands of years ago, Tui, and La, the moon and ocean spirits, decided to manifest themselves in this world to benefit mankind. They took residence here, which is why it is called the Spirit Oasis, and very treasured amongst waterbenders worldwide. The black fish with the white mark is La; he is the ocean spirit. The white fish is Tui; and she," Kaida dipped her hand into the water and brushed her fingers against the white fish. Both responded by swimming around her hand. "She gave part of her essence to Yue to save her life." Kaida finished, and pulled her hand out of the water, drying it off on her coat.

Aang stood and rocked on his heels. "That's so amazing! So, they live here now, creatures of the spirit world living amongst their people." He said and peered into the pond.

"Now, back to bending." She said and closed her eyes, feeling the water on her fingertips and it changing into a long shard of ice.

"You must feel the cool touch of the water in your mind, then replace it with the colder touch of ice. If you can focus this to the water, it will turn into this." She sad and sent it flying high into the air before it exploded into a ray of glimmering ice shards.

She pulled more water out of her pouch and shielded it over the pond. "Now Aang, I want you to imitate this ice shield so the shards won't hit you." She said and pulled her hood over her head.

"But what about you? Shouldn't you protect yourself?" Aang asked, making a shield over himself.

"It is my duty as a princess to protect the spirits above all else." She said as the shards broke on impact with her strong shield. Some hit her coat, but she wasn't injured.

Zuko watched as Kaida protected the fish, moreso that she protected herself. This was a quality of a true princess; she would do anything to save her people. Angry with her and himself, he stormed off, only to be greeted by the rest of the fire fleet swifly approaching the coast.

Arnook rushed in with Sokka and a legion of water warriors. "Kaida! Aang! The firenation is here! They plan to attack!" Sokka said and shielded himself with his hands.

The shards stopped falling and the water melted and went back into Kaida's pouch, along with Aang's shield. "What? But I haven't mastered waterbending yet!" Aang yelled.

Kaida looked to the warriors who were dressed ready to fight. Then to the fish in the water. "The only way is to go into your avatar state. You must learn from the spirits themselves." She said, then looked to Arnook for approval. He simply nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. "Journey to the spirit world Aang. Stay here, in the spirit oasis." She said and watched as the grey snow fell from the sky.

Katara rushed in. "I'll stay here to defend Aang in his meditation stage." She said.

Kaida nodded and took off her coat. Then she turned to Arnook. "Send for my water-wrappings." She said.

Arnook's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" He asked, seeing as the only water nearby was the oasis.

"If Katara is defending Aang, there is no one to defend Tui and La." She replied, and without another word, the guards sprinted back to gain what she asked for.

Katara looked to her, then Yue walked slowly to the oasis. "What is going on?" Yue asked, looking over to Sokka with a smile.

"Aang is going to ask for help from the spirits to help us defeat the Fire Nation." Sokka replied. Yue nodded and picked up Kaida's robe.

"Kaida, what are you doing?" She asked as a man gave Kaida her water-wrappings.

She disappeared into the brush and returned in her water-wrappings. The wrappings covered her chest, and criss-crossed in the front to connect to the wrappings that went around her legs to about mid-thigh. Over it, she wrapped a thin, transparent sash around her waist and pulled her braids up behind her crown. "I am protecting the spirits while Katara protects Aang." She replied simply.

Yue shook her head and touched her cousin's shoulder. "If anyone should protect the spirits, it should be me. I owe them my life." She said.

Sokka wanted to protest, but he saw the way that Kaida suddenly glared at him. "You are only a healer Yue." Then she turned to Sokka. "Please take care of her; she is very important to me and you alike." Kaida said and dipped her feet into the oasis.

"Are you going to swim with the spirits?" Aang asked. Kaida laughed and slid into the deep water.

"Just protect them. If I can be close to the spirits, it will be easier for me to shield them." She replied simply.

"What do you mean shield them?" Katara asked as the warriors left, along with Yue.

"I can try and direct any attack towards them to me." She said.

Aang opened an eye. "How about some quiet please?" He asked.

The two girls smiled and nodded. Katara sat in peace as Kaida floated aimlessly among the two fish.

Aang finally entered the spirit world after some time. Kaida watched in amazement. "Does this happen often?" She whispered.

Katara turned to her and shook her head. "No. Not really." She said and watched as a fire-ball went flaming overhead.

"What was that?" Kaida asked, sinking into the water so her lips were partially submerged.

"That's the fire-nation."


	6. An Attack

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida.**

Kaida's eyes widened. This was not the fire nation she used to know. She kept her comments to herself and sank deep into the water.

She used her bloodbending abilities to slow her bloodflow so that she wouldn't have to come up for air but every hour or so.

Night quickly fell, Kaida had just submerged herself again and watched as flames flew by overhead. She took her necklace out from a pocket and latched it around her neck. She smiled down at the small flame; even if this was an attack by the fire nation, she held on to the memories of the fire nation she once knew.

A few minutes passed and the water in the oasis froze over. Kaida looked up and saw Katara, then flames, she was fighting someone. Kaida began to panic, she slowed her blood and looked to the two fish. Using her firebending, which was weakened by the moon, she melted the layers of ice and watched.

She couldn't see the attacker for the flames and the water. The sun began to rise, and the attacker, which was encased in ice broke free with a fiery blast and Katara was knocked clear off her feet.

Kaida climbed out of the water and quietly pulled Aang near the oasis. "It is my duty to my people to protect them, and for now you are one of them." She muttered to the unconscious Aang.

Kaida closed her eyes and slowly slipped him into the water.

Heat engulfed her from behind. Now her waterbending would be as weak as her firebending under the moon. She closed her eyes and whipped the attacker with a strong water whip.

"Ouch." The man muttered.

Zuko rubbed his face where the woman had hit him. Her waterbending would be weak, so he had the upper hand.

"Turn around and face me you coward." He said. Kaida disobeyed, keeping her eyes on the three in the oasis.

She pulled out more water from the oasis and began blindly thrashing at the man behind her.

"That's it, I've had enough of you." He muttered and knocked her into a rock.

Kaida sighed and her vision became blurry. She was losing consciousness. Her eyes closed and she fell into a heavy sleep.

Zuko pulled Aang out of the water and tossed him over his shoulder. Then something on the dripping girl caught his eye. Around her neck was a thick red line of silk.

His eyes widened and he walked slowly to the unconscious girl. He sat Aang on the grass and turned her over. The necklace was what he feared-it was the one he had given to Kaida on her 11th birthday. He closed his eyes and looked away.

He bit his lip and picked up Aang. "I'll have to regain my honor before I can do anything else. But I can't just leave her here;Zhao will be here soon, and he surely won't spare a Waterbending Princess." He said, then he threw Kaida over his other shoulder.

_...Twenty Minutes Later..._

Yue was the first to arrive at the oasis, she was anxious to see her cousin. But when she got there, the only ones left were Katara and the fish. She let out a high scream, and Sokka was beside her within minutes.

She went to Katara first and healed her minor burns, then to the fish to make sure none were damaged. She turned back to Sokka and Arnook with tear-filled eyes. "She's gone. Kaida's gone." She said as a tear rolled down her tanned cheek.

Arnook beat his fist against the grass. "This cannot be! Katara and Kaida could have defended themselves through the night; it must have happened at sunrise." Then he looked to Sokka.

"I'll stay with Princess Yue while you go and find Aang and Kaida." Sokka said and held Yue's shaking hand.

Katara awoke and looked around. "Where's Aang? Where's Kaida?" She asked, looking all around.

"Somebody took them, was anybody here last night?" Sokka asked as he held Yue's hand.

"Zuko was, but-." She stopped and her eyes widened.

"But what?" Yue asked, leaning forward.

"But nothing! Zuko has Kaida and Aang! He's probably on his way back to the ship and take them back to the fire nation!" Katara screamed, hiding her face in her hands.

"What is it?" Yue asked sympathetically.

"It's all my fault they're gone." Katara weeped.

Kaida began shivering, Zuko had forgot to provide some sort of warmth for the woman in only dripping water-wrappings. "Damn it." He muttered as he entered a small cave.

He sat Aang down, and pulled Kaida off of his shoulder. Her lips had turned blue, but she hadn't regained consciousness. He took off his coat and tossed it over her; then he lit a fire; it was small, but it provided enough warmth for the two unconscious captives.

He pushed the coat to her shoulders and smiled at the pendant around her neck. "Guess this is what she wore instead of a betrothal necklace." He said, feeling a slight tinge of nostalgia.

He went to the mouth of the cave and stared out at the massive snowstorm. "How will I ever get both of them out of here alive?" He muttered to himself.

Kaida opened her eyes and felt a terrible pain in her head. She was shivering. She pulled the coat up around her lips and looked around without moving.

Aang sat in a corner not far from her. It took a few moments for her to register what happened.

Her gaze drifted to the ominous figure who stood at the mouth of the cave. She closed her eyes and put her hands into the fire.

"Don't worry Aang, I'll get you out of here." She whispered as she put the coat around Aang; sacrificing her warmth for the Avatar.

Without warning, she hit the man with a blast of fire, followed by a blow to the head of ice. He fell face-first into the snow.

She pulled Aang out of the cave and pushed the man in. She sat him by the fire and added a few more sticks to it, adding a larger flame. She looked at the closed eyes of the man and healed the cut on the back of his head from the ice.

She knealt beside him and put her lips close to his ear. "I'm so sorry for attacking you, but you are not going to take the Avatar while he is in my presence." She said and ran back to Aang.

She tossed his arms around her shoulders and struggled to carry the Avatar.

Kaida began to weep as the cold began to sting her joints, but she still carried on, intent on getting back to the Palace and to the Sacred Oasis.


	7. Conflicting Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. As well as the names of Mai's mother (Inari) and father (Hoshi), for they were not named in the series.**

_**Please, if you enjoy this story and have any ideas for a next chapter, or would like me to include one of your own characters; WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3_**

Kaida tried with all of her might to push through; but the damp water-wrappings only made her agony worse. "What a terrible way to die." She wept as she tugged Aang along, still not able to see the palace.

She dropped to her knees and pushed Aang into the snow. She tried her hardest to light a fire; but she was weak and tired. She pushed the coat all the way to his ears and looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry Aang, this is all my fault." She sighed as the tears softly rolled down her face and melted the snow.

She picked him up again and pushed on for a few more yards. The pain overtook her and she collapsed, shivering and unconscious from the cold.

~~~...~~~

Zuko awoke finally and stared at the larger fire. He looked around the room only to discover that Aang, Kaida, and his coat were gone. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Then he suddenly realized what was happening. Kaida was much too selfless to cover herself up; and the searing cold would surely be the death of her out there. She would risk her life for the Avatar, much as she had in the oasis. Zuko stood ran out into the snowstorm.

"Kaida!" He shouted, then he saw the faint footsteps in the snow. He ran after them, never losing track.

The snow was almost black now, but he saw two faint figures laying in the snow. With all the strength he had; he ran to the two.

It was as he expected; Kaida sacrificed the coat for Aang and tried to make it back in only the thin, damp wrappings. "Damn it Kaida." He muttered and picked her up. Her head went limp and hang off his arm. He held her bridal style. Her small necklace was the only darkness against her fair skin and white wrappings.

Then he picked up the Avatar and slung him over his shoulder. With a ferocity unknown to him, Zuko was inside the palace. He sat Kaida down gently on the floor and resumed to take Aang away.

_...Later That Night..._

Kaida was with Yue in the Secret Oasis. Iroh, Yue, Aang, Sokka, and Katara stared at Zhao. "I will end this once and for all." He said and scooped up the white Koi.

Suddenly the moon turned red. "Don't do this! You will severely regret it!" Kaida begged.

"It will hurt everyone, not only the waterbenders!" Aang added.

Yue fell against Sokka. "What's wrong with Yue?" He yelled.

Kaida's eyes closed and she turned to her cousin. "The Moon Spirit gave her life when she was young. Without the moon, Yue will become terribly ill." She said, and Sokka's eyes filled with tears.

"Zhao, if you harm the spirit, I will unleash ten-fold the force against you." Iroh said, looking at Kaida who held her cousin's hand.

"Fine." He muttered and put the fish back into the water.

But, once everyone thought the horror was over, he shot a deadly fire-blast into the water, instantly killing the fish.

Kaida tried to bend, but her powers were useless.

Yue began to weep. "There's no hope now; it's over." Yue whispered.

Aang's arrows began to glow. "No, it is not over." He said and walked into the oasis. He merged with the Ocean Spirit and began heading away from the oasis to defeat the Fire Nation invaders.

Zuko stood in the background, everything had turned colorless; except for Yue's eyes. His uncle put the fish back into the oasis.

Yue stood and walked to the dead fish. "Yue, what are you doing?" Kaida asked with tear-filled eyes.

"It is my duty, she gave me her life; now I must give it back." She said and picked the fish out of the water and sat it on her lap.

"No! I won't let you!" Sokka protested.

Yue shook her head as the life left her body. The white koi glowed and Yue fell back, lifeless.

Kaida screamed as her cousin's body fell into the arms of Sokka. Iroh put the fish back into the water and backed away; leaving them to grieve. Zuko, however, stayed hidden and watched.

Suddenly Yue's spirit appeared above the oasis. She went to Sokka and kissed him. Then she went to Kaida and held her hands. "Don't leave me Yue." She pleaded, no matter what anyone said; Yue was all that Kaida had.

"Goodbye Sokka, Goodbye Kaida, I will always be with you." She said and disappeared.

Sokka and Katara left to go help the rest of the waterbenders. Kaida began to weep uncontrollably. Zuko took this as his opportunity to see Kaida one last time before he left to get the Avatar, and confront Zhao. He knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kaida looked up at him, then looked away. She had pulled off her coat and had covered Yue's body. "Kaida, everything will be okay, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

She looked back to him. "Zuko?" She asked with a tear-stained face.

He smiled and embraced her. "I've missed you Kiki." He muttered.

Kaida pushed him away with all her force and knelt onto the grass with her forehead on the grass. Her eyes were closed shut.

"Kaida, why won't you look at me? Why are your eyes closed?" Zuko asked, standing and stepping toward her.

She bit her lip as the tears rolled down her face, it reminded Zuko of how she looked when she was being taken-angry, sad, and defeated.

"Well, once I open my eyes, I'll have to kill you." She began.

Zuko stepped back. "What?"

Kaida opened her eyes and glared at him, her piercing blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. "You and your people murdered Yue! If it wasn't for your invasion, and your brutality, and your, your, your cold-heartedness, Yue would still be alive!" She yelled as water rose around her.

"Kaida, you don't want to do this." Zuko said as his palms filled with fire. He at least had to defend himself. He refused to die without regaining his honor.

Kaida fell to the floor and cried. "You're right Zuko, I do not want to do this." She whispered and pulled the necklace off of her neck.

She stood and walked to Zuko. "You gave me this when you were twelve, you were a different person then Zuko. Who you are, what this is, I do not know, and I do not wish to hold the gift of an evil, heartless murderer." She said and pushed the necklace into Zuko's chest.

"Kaida? Please. I didn't kill Yue! Yue chose to give her life for the Moon Spirit." Zuko said, his anger rising.

"Sokka was right about the fire nation, you are a bunch of cruel, merciless brutes who want nothing but complete power." She started to walk away, but she paused and turned back to him.

"The next time we meet, I will be your enemy." She said through her tears, and with that, ran away from her enemy-her best friend-her love.


	8. Welcome

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida.**

Zuko screamed, and with one sweeping motion, the area around him was surrounded in flames. "Damn you Kaida!" He shouted.

Kaida stopped and listened to the flames crackle. She touched her neck, but soon remembered that she gave the necklace back to Zuko. "He cannot burn the Sacred Oasis." She whispered and turned to go back and douse the flames.

In the center of the fiery ring sat Zuko, his face twisted in pain and anger. Kaida looked away and bit her lip. Slowly, she put the flames out, leaving a water ring around the young man. Zuko looked up to her with a single tear rolling down his cheek. He stood and walked to her; Kaida flinched and took a step back.

Zuko forcefully pushed the necklace back into Kaida's hands and turned away. "Keep it." He muttered.

"What?" Kaida asked, staring down at the returned necklace.

Zuko turned around and his face showed nothing but anger. "Don't keep it because of me Kaida. Keep it because of my mother. She crafted the pendant herself." Zuko yelled, trying to hold back both anger and tears.

"What happened to Princess Ursa?" Kaida asked, now only starting to notice the red scar that covered half of his face. "What happened to your face? What is going on?" Kaida questioned, her mind suddenly flooded with terrible images and death.

Zuko turned and began to walk away. He didn't respond to her, he just bit his lip and held back the tears. Kaida began to cry again, tears rolled down her face but she remained calm. "Zuko, don't you dare walk away from me." She yelled, her voice cracking on the last word.

Zuko shook his head and sprinted; leaving Kaida alone.

~~~...~~~

Aang sat on the edge of the bed, along with Katara. Sokka stood against the doorframe and watched in silence. "Kaida..." Aang said and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kaida's stare was distant. Her lips were in a tight line and her eyes glistened with tears. "Tell us what happened." Katara asked.

Sokka sighed and walked over to Kaida. Out of all three in the room, he could relate to her most, for he loved Yue just as much as her. Kaida's hair was tossed messily over her shoulders, with only a black headband in mourning of her cousin. Kaida's hair curled down her back and looked like a sea of light brunette curls.

"We'll understand Kaida; just tell us." Sokka said as he sat on the bed next to her.

Aang was twelve; Katara was fourteen; Kaida was fifteen, and Sokka sixteen. Kaida looked to Sokka and for a moment thought it was Zuko. Both Sokka and Zuko were sixteen anyway.

Kaida bit her lip and pulled down the collar of her dress. All three gasped in unison at the sight.

Sokka, expecting it to be a betrothal necklace, was the most surprised.

"Why are you wearing that?" Katara asked, her voice filled with venom and disgust.

Kaida looked down at the scarlet piece of fabric and the glittering stone. Then she looked to Aang, he just smiled and nodded-urging her to go on.

Kaida touched the pendant and cleared her throat. "Zuko gave me this." She began.

"I knew it! I knew she was a spy!" Sokka said, jumping up and pointing at Kaida.

Kaida closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face. "Sokka, let her talk." Aang muttered.

"He gave me this on my 11th birthday. I used to live in the Royal Caldera City; we lived right across from the palace." She continued.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Katara asked, leaning forward becoming interested in the story.

"My father, my step-mother, and my half-sister. I was best friends with Azula. I would go to her garden every day and play with her. Then Ursa, Azula and Zuko's mother, would come by with Zuko and take me along with them on their walk. Ursa always tried her best to keep Zuko and I around one another." Kaida paused and took the necklace off. She held it up and flicked her index finger; a small flame, similar to a candle, appeared on the tip and illuminated the stone sending rays of colorful light all across the room. "My father helped me to master the basics of firebending." Aang's eyes lit up in fascination.

"So you're a firebender and a waterbender?" He asked, leaning in.

Kaida shrugged and looked to Sokka. "I suppose; but when my uncle sent in troops to take me away from my father, this necklace was all I had to remember them all by. Zuko was the most hurt that day, as I was being toted off, I saw tears begin to flow down both Ursa and Zuko's face." She said and wiped a tear away.

"Well, why were you fighting him last night?" Aang asked, thinking that the two would still be friends.

Kaida stood and looked out her window at the retreating fire nation ships. "Zuko has become something he was not before. I cannot trust him anymore, nor consider anyone safe around him. He has been hurt, which has scarred him internally." She began to blink away the tears that dared drip down her face. "If he hadn't come here looking for you Aang, Yue would still be alive. It is his only desire, you know, to take you back to Ozai. He doesn't care about the well-being of others like he used to." Kaida finished, wiping the tears away and fastening the necklace around her thin neck once more.

"But, why do you still wear that?" Katara asked, trying her best to keep a soft and sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, I'd think you'd get rid of it, and anything else linking you to them." Sokka added, referring to the Fire Nation as a whole.

"I gave it to Zuko. But he gave it back to me. He said that I shouldn't keep because of him, but because of his mother. You see, Zuko told me that his mother made the stone. Even though he didn't tell me why I needed to keep it because of Ursa, I just saw something in his eyes that looked sad." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Zuko? Showing emotion? All he shows is anger and hate." Sokka mumbled.

Katara rolled her eyes and whispered something to Aang.

Aang smiled ant turned to Kaida. "How would you like to be my permanent waterbending teacher?" He asked.

Kaida raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Come with us. Help Aang master all the elements and defeat Fire Lord Ozai. I mean, just look at what damage he has already done to your people. You would be a hero, Kaida. Please." Katara begged, standing and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But, my people." She muttered.

"Please?" Aang said and pushed his lower lip out. Katara followed suit, then punched Sokka, who did the same.

Momo flew in and mocked the three. Kaida smiled and looked down. "Oh, alright. I suppose I could." She said, and with that, the four embraced her.

"Welcome to the gang."


	9. The Journey Begins

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

Sokka was carrying Kaida's tote onto Appa as she hugged her uncle and all the citizens she had grown close to. Far off on the horixon, the ships were sailing away.

After a few minutes, Kaida's eyes widened and she flung herself onto Appa and grabbed the reins. "Go! Move! Fly!" She yelled, getting no response.

"It's yip-yip." Aang said, which was greeted by a hand slapped over his mouth. Appa took flight, and Kaida had to grip the reins tightly just to hold on.

"I knew she was a traitor! Now she has Appa!" Sokka said, waving his arms around in anger.

Katara rolled her eyes as Aang glided beside the still low-flying Appa. "Kaida, what are you doing?" He asked her, yelling so she could hear.

"I have to tell Zuko he cannot tell the fire nation I can waterbend!" She shouted.

"He won't tell! I'm almost sure of it!" Aang shouted back.

"Go and get Katara and Sokka. Be waiting over the ship for when I call." Kaida replied and without warning, plummetted off the side of Appa.

She bit her lips to hold back the scream as the wind lashed at her face. The floor of the ship was quickly approaching, so she had to ready herself to land on her feet.

Zuko sat inside across from his uncle. "Uncle, why did you let him get away with killing that fish?" He asked with a tinge of venom.

"I couldn't stop him, nephew. It would have still killed the fish; and Kaida would have reacted just the same." Iroh replied; giving Zuko a sideways glance from his steamy tea.

Zuko rolled his eyes and stood. "I'm going outside." He muttered and walked out onto the deck.

Hardly any of the warriors were out, as the weather was extremely cold. A shadow crossed the sun, and before Zuko could look up Kaida had landed feet-first on the ship.

She bit her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek from the searing pain. Most likely she had broken her ankle.

Guards and warriors alike rushed out of the ship. Kaida limply stood, preparing to defend herself.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her neck and began pulling her into he and Iroh's private quarters. "Back down, I'll take it from here." He said and began dragging the limp girl away.

"Struggle, dammit!" He whispered. Kaida did as was commanded and began to kick and try to pull away.

He pushed open the door and Iroh quickly left with his tea, a grin spreading across his face.

Zuko released Kaida and she hit the floor. She stood and rested herself against the wall. "Why are you here? I thought you were through with me." He said, taking a step toward her with a dagger in hand.

"I am through with you," Kaida began, trying to hide the terrible pain filling her left leg, "but I came to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone back in the fire nation about my waterbending." She finished, pulling out a long dagger made of ice.

Zuko laughed and leaned against the wall, playing with a ball of fire. "I can't go back home." He muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"I won't tell anyone, okay?" He yelled, opening the door. Kaida looked away and sighed before running out and onto the deck.

Iroh walked up behind Zuko and looked at him. "You're going to let her get away that easily, nephew?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"Leave me alone." Zuko muttered and walked back inside and slamming the door.

Kaida turned and stared at the closed door. She closed her eyes and jumped into the water.

She sent up a long wave of water, signaling for them to sweep down and pick her up.

Within moments she was pulled onto the back of Appa. Sokka pulled her into the saddle and covered her with a blanket. "You okay?" He asked, staring down at her.

She coughed up a little water. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said and winced as he pulled her head onto his lap. Kaida closed her eyes and moaned in pain.

Aang looked back at her. "Hey! Are you okay back there Kaida?" He yelled, loosely holding onto the reins.

Katara moved closer and sat next to her brother. "You're hurt, aren't you?" She asked, wiping the cold-sweat from her forehead.

She shook her head and pointed to the horizon. "Katara, just get me some water." She asked, opening her eyes.

She nodded and bended some water out of her pouch. Kaida took it into her own control and pushed her robe up over knee. Then she pressed her hands on her ankle and the water began to glow. Within moments, Kaida's leg stopped hurting and the sweating stopped.

"Wow! That was so neat!" Sokka said, jumping up. Kaida's head hit the saddle with a thump.

"Ouch." She said as she rubbed the back of her head and glared up at Sokka. He grinned sheepishly and sat back down.

"Jerk." Katara muttered, eyeing her brother. She crawled back up and sat beside Aang. Sokka sighed and played with Kaida's hair absentmindedly.

"Hey, how come you don't have hair-loopies like Katara?" He said, looking down at her.

Kaida sighed and sat up, bringing the blanket up around her shoulders. "Hair loopies?" She questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah! Hair loopies!" He grinned. Kaida shrugged.

"Well, while her hairstyle may be very common amongst the western water tribe, I've never heard of it before until you three showed up." Kaida sighed and stretched out on Appa.

Sokka shrugged and shined his boomerang. "So, what was Yue like as a kid?" Sokka suddenly asked, his voice filled with sadness.

Kaida closed her eyes. "Well, my first memories of her was when she was twelve. She was a fun girl, but very calm. Didn't talk much, but she talked to me. She would tell me all about her secret hiding places and her favorite jewels. I'd show her how I could waterbend, and she would laugh." Kaida paused and smiled. "She was like a sister to me."

Sokka looked down at her, then up into the sky at the sunset. Kaida yawned and stared up at the stars which were just becoming visible. Sokka crawled to her left and stretched out beside her; she was all he had left of Yue anyway; and he could see some of Yue in Kaida.

"Mind if I lay here?" He asked, breaking the silence between the two.

She looked over to him, then back into the sky. "I suppose." She smirked, happy to have some company that shared love for Yue.


	10. Never Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. As well as the names of Mai's mother (Inari) and father (Hoshi), for they were not named in the series.**

_**Please, if you enjoy this story and have any ideas for a next chapter, or would like me to include one of your own characters; WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3_**

Toph stretched her toes out. "You have superb campsite finding abilities; the grass is so soft here!" She smiled.

"Sweetheart, that's Appa's shedded fur." Kaida yawned as she glided across the fur and onto the real grass.

It had been 4 months since Kaida had left her palace; along the way she never once encountered Zuko, but Aang and the others had fought Azula more than once. During the four months, they had managed to find Aang an earthbending teacher- a young blind girl named Toph. Kaida tried her best to be motherly to the twelve-year old child; along with helping Katara protect Aang. In some ways, Kaida could relate to her. Both were sheltered as a child, and both had a noble background. Yet, the two had discovered many differences they sometimes struggled to overcome.

Katara groaned and walked off, thinking the fur was gross.

Night finally fell, and after two different campsites; all because of Toph's constant worries of a machine chasing them; Katara speaks up again.

"Maybe it's Zuko, I mean, we haven't seen him since back at the Northern Water Tribe." Katara yawned, leaning against Aang.

Kaida shrugged as she sat next to Sokka in front of the fire she had managed to make. "Who's Zuko?" Toph asked, her eyes seemed to stare at the fire, but the gaze was hollow, given she was blind.

"Zuko's just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world. All because of Aang over there. Something about reclaiming his honor, or something." Sokka mumbled. Kaida's head swiveled around and she glared at Sokka.

"Hey, don't spark a fire in the water princess Sokka. Maybe you should watch your words?" Toph laughed.

Sokka looked down. Kaida sighed and closed her eyes. "Toph, Zuko is the prince of the Fire Nation. He has his mind set on taking the Avatar back to his father, and to do so, he thinks he has to kill or capture his defenders." She replied, touching the pendant on the red necklace.

Aang smiled at how Kaida could always remain calm and still smile when she thought about the old fire nation, or the fire nation she knew at least.

"Hey Toph, if somebody sat something on the ground, could you pick up the shape of it with your feet?" Aang asked, his eyes darting from Toph's feet to Kaida's necklace.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Can you maybe put your necklace down so Toph can see what it looks like?" Aang asked.

But before Kaida could reply, the earth shook and the machine comes toward them.

The machine opens and three lizards crawl out , with three people riding them. "We can take them! Three on three! Totally fair odds!" Toph cheered.

"Hey! What about me?" Sokka complained.

Toph groaned. "Fine, three on three plus Sokka."

First, Toph sends the first strike as boulders tumble down, but the lizards easily climb over them.

"Maybe we should leave, this may not be a fair fight after all." Kaida says, the rest agree and mount Appa.

They flew on Appa for a while, but suddenly he began to drop. "He's asleep!" Sokka shrieked. Aang tried desperately to wake him up, but they crash into the woods.

"Appa's exhausted." Aang moaned as he patted the bison's head.

"No dip, twinkletoes." Toph laughed and jumped off.

Aang, Katara, and Toph started to fight; then she stormed off.

"Somebody should go apologize." Kaida whispered, but the three were busy cleaning Appa. Aang set off on his glider and Sokka and Katara mounted Appa.

"Come on Kaida." Sokka cooed, holding out a hand for her.

"No thanks, I'm going to go find Toph. Someone needs to be a voice of reason around here." She grumbled and stalked off in the direction Toph left.

"Suit yourself. Yip-yip." Katara sighed and the two left with Appa.

Kaida finally caught up with Toph. In the distance Iroh approached them. Toph hit the ground and knocked him off his feet. "Toph don't, he's a friend of mine." Kaida smiled and walked to Iroh, helping him up.

"Thank you, Princess Kaida." He said and smiled.

The three enjoyed a cup of tea and Iroh told Toph many stories of Zuko as a child. Kaida kept the same goofy grin on her face the entire time. Iroh, finally taking note of it, turned to her.

"I see Zuko is still on your mind, Kaida. He will be very glad to hear of this." He said.

Before Kaida could respond, Toph grabbed her hand. "Thank's for the tea, old man, but we have to go catch up with the gang. I'm sure they're missing us."

A blast of fire could be seen, and Kaida grabbed Toph's hand, pulling her into the arena where Katara, Aang, Azula, and Zuko were.

Toph rushed up and gave a smile of satisfaction. Kaida gasped and held her ground, confused as to which person to run to; Aang-the Avatar; Zuko-her childhood love; or Azula-the girl that was once her best friend.

Azula was the first to look at her. "Kiki?" She grinned, and loosened her defensive pose. Kaida smiled and began walking toward Azula-forgetting that she was the enemy in this case.

Azula's grin hardened into an evil smirk as static electricity sparked at her fingertips.

"Kaida! Get back! Get over here!" Zuko commanded.

Kaida snapped out of her daze and watched as the lightning was directed toward her. She shrieked and dove onto the dusty ground. Toph guarded her with an earthen wall as she sprinted over to Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Iroh.

Katara and Kaida whipped and lashed at Azula with water as Toph pelted her with small rocks. "Fine, I surrender!" Azula cried.

Iroh turned to Toph, but was struck down by a jet of fire. Zuko let out a horrified cry. "Uncle!" He shouted.

Everyone, besides Iroh, unleashed their powers on Azula. They ceased when a giant explosion engulfed her. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

Zuko ran to Iroh and cried out in anger. He turned around to the four. "Leave, now." He yelled.

"Please let us help him!" Toph begged. Zuko let out a violent burst of fire.

"Leave!" He yells again. Aang, Katara, and Toph turn and walk away, thinking that it was the right time for he wouldn't attack.

Kaida watched the three start back to Appa, but she shook off her fears and advanced toward Zuko and Iroh.

"Dammit I told you to leave!" Zuko shouted as he turned. Tears rolled down his face, but he quickly wiped them away when he saw the face that stared back at him.

She pushed Zuko out of the way and looked at the burn that covered his chest. "Go away." Zuko muttered.

Kaida glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then back to Iroh. "Get away!" He shouted and pelted her with three fire-balls.

She bit her lip as the flames scorched her arm and exposed leg. She fought back the tears as she pulled out some water from her pouch. It glowed as she touched Iroh's chest.

The wounds began to heal and Zuko watched in silence, regretting what he had just done. Kaida stood with a limp and turned her back to the two. "Give him a few minutes, he should come to." Kaida said in a flat tone and began limping back to Appa and the rest of the gang.

"Kaida, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Zuko began.

Kaida turned and stared at Zuko. Her eyes glistened with tears and she ripped the necklace off her neck. "You're not sorry Zuko, you're never sorry." She sobbed and tossed the necklace to the ground and running away.


	11. VIP

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida.**

_...Three Weeks Later..._

Kaida watched as Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sokka ran up to the palace, they had planned on sneaking in to talk to the Earth King about the approaching comet and the ongoing war.

Momo sat on the table and stared at Kaida. "What? Don't look at me like that. Sokka didn't want me to go." Kaida said, turning away from the lemur.

She sighed and dressed in the traditional earthbending robes; she had to blend in somehow. She turned and patted Momo on the head. "I'm going to walk around. Maybe I can learn a little more about Ba Sing Se." She sighed and shut the door.

A tiny tea shop caught her eye in the far corner of the upper ring. She raised an eyebrow and read the sign. "Hottest tea in all of Ba Sing Se, huh? Well, I'll be the judge of that." She muttered and opened the door.

The shop was empty. "We are closed." A man said from out of view.

Kaida turned, but as she was about to leave, she turned around again, beginning to recognize the voice. "Iroh?" She whispered.

Iroh walked out from behind a door and stared at the earth girl.

Kaida's hair was pulled neatly into a bun, which was accented with two pink blossoms. A long strand of brunette hair fell to the side and curled neatly. Her face was powdered lightly with pink blush on both cheeks, grey shadow on her eyelids, and a dusty rose colored lipstain. Kaida put her hands into the fold of her kimono and curtsied.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." Iroh said, he clearly didn't recognize the woman before him.

Kaida blinked her big blue eyes and shook her head. "No, I am positive it is you Iroh; do you not recognize me?" She asked, taking a step toward him.

He shook his head and pulled out a piping hot cup of tea. "Please, just take this and leave. Free of charge." He muttered as he put the teacup on the counter.

Kaida laughed and sipped the tea. "Why, Iroh, I thought you would make it hotter." She smirked and a tiny flame ignited on her fingertip and she stirred the already hot tea.

"Princess Kaida?" Iroh asked, his eyes widening.

She laughed and sipped the tea. "I thought you would never figure it out." She smiled, looking up from the tea and sitting on a plush cushion.

Iroh's expression changed from surprise to worry. "Princess Kaida, I need your assistance." He said, stepping out and sitting before her.

"With what, Iroh?" She asked as she sipped her tea calmly.

"Zuko has fallen ill. I think it would be best for he and I both to have a healer on hand if he becomes worse." Iroh began, looking into Kaida's eyes with concern. Kaida sat her tea on the table and looked away. Then she pulled the sleeve down on her shoulder to uncover a dark pink scar stretching across possibly five inches of her pale skin.

"He only begs to bring pain to himself when he inflicts it upon others Iroh." She stood and took a step toward the door. Iroh stood and closed his eyes.

"He is undergoing a metamorphosis, Princess Kaida. He let the Avatar's bison go free, and that was strongly against his self-image. Princess Kaida, when the metamorphosis is complete, he will emerge as the beautiful prince Zuko was and was always meant to be." Iroh said as he stood.

Kaida turned back to him and looked at the tears that hung in his eyes. She shook her head and walked to the old man. "I will help him, but only until he is healthy again. After that, you and Zuko may follow your path, and I shall follow my own. For Zuko made it quite clear to me three weeks ago that our paths were not meant to cross again." She said and followed Iroh out of the tea shop and to their apartment.

He opened the door and pointed to the figure shaking on the low bed. "U-uncle, is that you?" Zuko asked, his voice shaky and weak.

"I am here nephew, but I brought someone who may be able to help you." Iroh said as he sat beside him and grasped one of his pale hands.

Kaida bit her lip and looked away. "Who?" He asked and turned over, looking to the shadowy woman in the corner.

"Come here dear, he won't hurt you again." Iroh cooed, holding out a hand for her.

Zuko sighed in pain and rested his head against the pillow. Kaida walked over to them slowly and sat on her knees in front of Zuko. Iroh stood and walked away, sitting on the couch and smiling to himself, he had two star-crossed lovers again once more; well, in his opinion.

Zuko opened his eyes as the beads of sweat that covered his face magically evaporated. He stared into the face of a beautiful girl with blue eyes and light brown hair. "Waterbender." He muttered as his body began to quake.

"Shh." Kaida cooed, staring down at the poor Zuko. He had changed much since their last enounter. Here, he was weak and his hair had grown. The scar still covered half of his face, but it made him appeal to be more alluring to Kaida, as well as showing the tiniest glimmer of hope for the barbarian.

"Please fetch me some water Iroh." Kaida whispered. Zuko stared at the woman and his gaze hardened.

"Get out." He muttered, his voice weak and crackly.

"Quiet nephew, she is here to help you." Iroh mumbled and gave Kaida a bowl full of cool water. She unbuttoned Zuko's shirt and placed her hands into the water. She closed her eyes as she placed the glowing water on his chest. She examined his inside and smiled. The water slid off her hands and coated his well-toned chest.

"He will be okay." She smiled and bended water into his open mouth.

A few days had passed, and Kaida made it her routine to go to their apartment from before the sun rose to hours after it set. Aang set off for the Eastern Air temple, Sokka went to join his father in the water tribe warriors,Katara stayed behind to assist the Earth King, and Toph went to visit her mother. Kaida's actions were unknown to all of the gang, yet she never felt bad about doing what she was.

Kaida sat on the couch, waiting for Iroh to wake up or for Zuko to need assistance. Her eyes began to flutter, but before she could drift off her ear drums were ruptured by a loud scream. Kaida ran to Zuko's side and pushed the soaked hair away from his face. He touched his scar and closed his eyes. "Everything's okay." He yawned before going back to sleep.

Kaida smiled and eventually collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion.

Zuko awoke a few hours later and gently laid Kaida in the bed and covered her up. Zuko walked behind Iroh and smiled.

"The jook smells wonderful, Uncle." He smiled as he yawned.

"Oh, you would not like it." Iroh said, turning to his now cured nephew.

"I would love to taste it though." Zuko replied and leaned against the wall.

"You have changed greatly since the fever is gone. Where is Kaida, she will be extremely happy to hear of your recovery." Iroh smiled as he prepared some for his nephew.

"Oh, well she fell asleep on the floor so I put her in the bed. Besides Uncle, today is a new day, in fact, it is the day of the grand opening of your tea shop, and the apartment is wonderful too." Zuko smiled as he tasted the jook. His eyes widened and he struggled to swallow it.

Iroh smiled and laughed. "I told you."

Kaida opened her eyes and rubbed her face. She looked at her surroundings and made her way out of the bed. She heard laughter from another room and walked into it, seeing Iroh and Zuko happily drinking a cup of tea.

The two turned to her and smiled. "Good morning, sunshine. Would you like some tea?" Iroh said, struggling not to laugh.

Zuko burst into laughter and fell out of his chair. Kaida raised a brow and looked at the two.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked with a yawn.

Zuko pointed her to the bathroom. She walked into it and let out a cry of surprise. Half of the make-up she had put on earlier was gone and the rest smudged and looked like she was painted to resemble a clown while she slept. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrieked, struggling to find the make-up needed to improve what happened.

Zuko leans against the doorway and smiles smugly. "You won't find any make-up here." He said and handed her a damp cloth.

"What's this for?" She asked, staring down at the warm cloth.

"You don't need make-up where we're heading." He laughed as he watched her scrub her face lightly, revealing her pale complexion and sparkling blue eyes.

She turned back to him and smirked. "Where might that be?"

"To my new tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon." Iroh said and pulled the two out of the bathroom and out into the city streets to prepare for the grand opening.

"And I'm invited?" Kaida beamed.

Zuko looked at her and smirked. "Invitation only, either you serve tea or get an invitation." He replied.

Iroh cocked a brow and listened to the two.

"Oh, well I don't have an invitation." She sighed, but smiled again. "I guess I can serve tea." She finished.

Zuko shook his head. "I almost forgot, all the tea-serving jobs are filled up. But I do have an extra invitation." He said and stopped walking. Kaida stopped beside him and smiled.

"Can I have it please?" She begged, batting her big blue eyes. Iroh paused as well and watched from the corner of his eye.

Zuko reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Kaida raised a brow but obeyed, closing her eyes.

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and wrapped it around her neck and fastened it. "Okay, you can open your eyes." Zuko smiled.

Kaida opened her eyes and touched the pendant. She turned back to Zuko and smiled weakly. "Thank you Zuko." She replied and embraced him.

The two hugged one another tightly and Iroh smirked. "Come along you two, I have to open the shop sooner or later you know." He said.

The two parted and blushed before walking side-by-side behind Iroh.

"Oh, and you still have to help me serve tea." Zuko smirked as he looked down at Kaida.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "And I thought I would be V.I.P."


	12. Changeless

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

Iroh stood proudly at the doors as customers flooded into the Jasmine Dragon. "I cannot believe that I have accomplished my dream of having my own tea shop." He began, then he looked to Kaida who was happily greeting the customers inside, then to Zuko. "You know, you should follow your own dreams as well, nephew." Iroh finished, glancing back to Kaida.

"Congratulations Uncle." Zuko smiled, glancing back for a moment into the Jasmine Dragon.

"I am so happy you chose to be with me in this happy time." Iroh said and the two embraced.

"Let's go make some tea." Zuko laughed and ran into the shop. Iroh walked in happily after him.

Kaida sat three orders down on the counter. "It's becoming busier by the moment." She beamed, happy for the old man. Zuko leaned over the counter and tapped the pendant.

Kaida blushed and stuffed down her collar, surprised that Zuko had not blown up on her. "Now, get back out there and take some more orders." He smirked. Kaida flashed him a genuine smile and returned to the customers in one fluid sweeping motion.

Iroh prepared the tea while Zuko and Kaida served the happy customers. Once the heavy flow died down, Iroh watched as Zuko would playfully bump Kaida as she tried to serve the tea. "Be careful nephew, don't cause her to spill the tea." Iroh called out. Zuko grinned sheepishly to Kaida who smirked.

Kaida dove into the kitchen to retrieve napkins. Just as she did so, Katara and Momo walked in. "Uncle, we have another order." Zuko called out to Iroh.

Katara gasped and both ran out, eager to tell the Earth King of their discovery.

Later that day, a messenger arrived. Kaida accepted the message and handed it to Iroh. His eyes widened and he smiled. "We are invited to serve tea to the earth king!" Iroh cheered.

Zuko smiled and hugged his uncle. Kaida leaned against the wall and touched the hidden pendant. "I never thought you could change so much so quickly Zuko." She whispered and retrieved the dirty cups from the tables.

Zuko walked up behind Kaida and touched her shoulder. "Iroh and I both agreed that we would be delighted if you would accompany us." He whispered in her ear.

Kaida smiled and happily accepted.

They arrived quickly, Kaida dressed in a light green dress with a white blossom pinned in her hair. As they set up, Iroh began to feel uneasy. Dai Li agents surrounded the three and Azula appeared out of nowhere.

Zuko crouched, prepared to battle. Kaida grasped the tea pot, beginning to bend the hot tea out of the kettle. Iroh, however, sipped his tea and turned to his niece. "Do you know why I was called the Dragon of the West?" He asked.

"I don't care old man. I have no time for lengthy anecdotes." She muttered, and suddenly fire burst out of Iroh's mouth. The three started on their escape as the dodged the earthbending offensive tactics. Iroh leaps out a window. As Kaida was about to do so, Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"We have to end this running away and fight." Zuko said.

Azula merely laughed and turned her head as the Dai Li captured the two. Kaida struggled in their grip, but her bending was rendered powerless, as they had gripped her arms and wrists tightly.

An entrance opens in the ground and the two are tossed into it. Kaida stands first and looks down to Zuko. "Look at this mess you have got us in, Zuko. How could you choose fighting instead of freedom?" Kaida asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Zuko looked away. Kaida continued, becoming even more furious than before. "Spreading war and hatred is in your blood Zuko. You do not know of the pain your nation caused me. You killed my dear cousin Yue!" She shouted, trying to keep herself from bursting into flames and tears.

"I'm sorry. But the fire nation took Ursa awa from me too. So I do know the pain they cause." Zuko yells and turns away.

Kaida sighed and rested against a crystal. "I'm sorry." She muttered as her back was turned from Zuko as well.

After a few moments, Aang, Katara, and Iroh burst in and jump down. Aang and Katara embrace Kaida, while Iroh hugs Zuko. Iroh turned to the three and smiled.

"Go help your friends, I will take care of Zuko." Iroh said, Aang and Katara nodded, pulling Kaida up out of the hole with them.

The trio rush in to save Sokka and Toph, but just they manage to get near them, Azula fires a bolt of fire at them.

"Poor Kiki, it's too bad you chose them over your old friend. It will be so painful killing you." Azula smirked as the three backed her into a corner.

Zuko walks into the clearing. Kaida smiled and Zuko glanced at her. After a moment of tension, Zuko walks to his sister and fires a blast toward Katara.

She flies into a rock wall and screams in pain, obviously injuring something. Aang, distracted by the cry, turns, and blasts fire at Aang, sending him soaring itno the air.

Kaida looked behind, seeing as she was alone. she turned to the two and with a fire whip on one arm and a water whip on the other, she began to defend herself along with Aang and Katara.

Katara crawled over to Aang and held him in her arms. Dai Li agents surrounded Kaida, and in a fury, she released a great wave and scattered the Dai Li, Zuko and Azula. Kaida fell back, being struck by lightning in the arm once. Iroh appeared and turned to the three. "Quickly, escape. I shall hold off the rest for as long as possible." Iroh shouted to Kaida. Kaida obeyed and Katara and Kaida carried Aang out of the cave.

Katara and Aang made it safely out. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Kaida shouted as she ran back as swiftly as she could to the battle.

Zuko was walking away alone, obviously the last to leave the scene.

"Zuko, you're forgetting one last thing." Kaida yelled, her voice cracking on the last word.

Zuko turned and stared at Kaida; her robes were in shreds and her hair wildly astray. Blood dripped down her arm and a small flame still burned on her sleeve. He watched as Kaida ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it at him, hitting him squarely in the chest.

Zuko caught it and stared down at the ripped silk. "I was the first to believe you had changed. For a while you did, but now you've shown me that you will always remain the way you were meant to be-cruel and heartless." Kaida said in a fury of tears. She rushed out of the cave and back to the rest which were waiting on Appa.

"Kaida, I, I thought he had changed." Katara muttered, placing a hand on her good shoulder.

Kaida pushed her away and sat alone in the corner of the saddle. "It doesn't matter. Zuko will never change."


	13. Barely Forgiven

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. As well as the names of Mai's mother (Inari) and father (Hoshi), for they were not named in the series.**

_**Please, if you enjoy this story and have any ideas for a next chapter, or would like me to include one of your own characters; WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3_**

_...One Month Later..._

Aang finally calmed down and agreed to continue the conversation in the temple. Kaida, Toph, Sokka, Katara and Aang land on the rocky surface.

Kaida was the first to notice the ominous figure standing before them; Zuko. The gang jumped off of Appa and watched as Appa licked him. "Uh, hey." Zuko started.

Kaida turned her glance, hurt and angry at Zuko for how he had turned his back on her for his evil sister. "We refuse to put trust in anything you say." Sokka said defensively, standing beside Kaida and taking her by the arm.

"I've changed! I'm good now. I want to teach Aang firebending." Zuko tried to explain, taking a step forward. Kaida still refused to look at the traitor.

"You hurt Toph." Katara began.

"I'm sorry for that." Zuko replied.

"You tried to kidnap Aang and Kaida back at the Northern Water Tribe." Sokka added.

"I'm sorry for that." Zuko said yet again.

"You burned Kaida when she tried to help your uncle." Katara kept on.

"I'm sorry for that." Zuko said, pausing to glance at Kaida.

"You betrayed her and chose your sister over Kaida." Sokka muttered, pulling Kaida close and holding her hand tightly.

Kaida still stared at the ground. "I'm really sorry for that one." He sighed and took another step, this time directed toward Kaida.

She slipped free of Sokka's grasp and, flaming, struck Zuko with a fiery blast, followed by a water whip. "I was the first one to trust you!" She shouted, repeatedly scorching him then drowning him. "I thought you had changed! I helped you get better! You betrayed me!" Kaida shouted and whipped him across the face with an icy water whip.

Toph, sensing the anger rising in Kaida, put up a high earthbending wall between the two. Kaida screamed and hit the wall, cracking it. Sokka scooped her up and began retreating, hoping to calm her down. Toph let the wall down and Zuko watched as Sokka carried a tearful, shaking Kaida. She gripped Sokka's shirt tightly and sobbed loudly into his shoulder.

Zuko fell to his knees and offered his wrists, so they could take him prisoner. Katara hit him with a water whip and glared down at him. "Never come back." She muttered, and the rest followed quickly after Sokka and Kaida.

_...Later That Night..._

Sokka gripped the boomerang after Combustion Man was defeated. Aang walked over to Zuko. "Thanks for saving us." Aang said with a grin.

"I was wrong and I have learned from my banishment that I must earn my honor by doing the right thing. And my destiny is to help the Avatar restore balance to the world. Fire is a dangerous and wild element, and with one another's help we can control our bending so as to not hurt the ones we shouldn't." Zuko finished, keeping his gaze fixed to Aang, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaida sit between Katara and Sokka, two who looked very angry at the fact he was there again.

"Fine, I think that we should accept your apology, and welcome you to the group, but only if the rest of the gang agrees." Aang replied with a cheeky grin and shook Zuko's hand.

"I think we should, but only so I can get him back for burning my feet." Toph said playfully.

Sokka gripped Kaida's hand and turned to Zuko. "Only to defeat the Fire Lord." He muttered.

"I guess, but only because Aang thinks it's right." Katara sighed.

Aang and Zuko turned to Kaida. Sokka squeezed her hand, signaling her to say something. Kaida looked up to Aang. "You need a teacher, and if he is all we can get, I guess he can stay." She started, but before Zuko could speak, she stood. "But do not expect me to talk, walk next to, or even look at him." Kaida said, staring at Zuko with an icy glare. Aang nodded, happy that she complied.

"I promise I won't let you guys down." Zuko replied with a half-hearted smile. The person he wanted to accept him most, only agreed because everyone else did.

Sokka awkwardly led Zuko to his own room in the temple which they were camping in. He walked out and sat next to Aang, and was soon followed by Katara sitting on the opposite side of him. "It's so awkward having Zuko around." Sokka muttered.

Toph ate a fruit and grinned. "Whatever floats twinkletoes boat." She laughed and continued munching.

Katara sat next to Toph and groaned.

Zuko sat the picture of Iroh on the table and sensed a presence looming in the doorway. He turned and stared back at the angry and hurt face of Kaida.

Kaida stood in her traditional waterbending robes again, yet her hair was down and swooped over one shoulder. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were filled with tears and hate. "You may have the others convinced that you've changed, but we both know that this isn't the first time you've struggled to do the right thing. If you give me one reason to think that you will go back to your old ways, I will kill you myself." Kaida muttered and walked away.

"Damn." Zuko muttered, sliding down the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest. A tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to mask the pain. "What did I do to deserve this?" He muttered.

"Well, where should I start?" Sokka said, entering his room and sitting opposite of Zuko.

"From the beginning." Zuko muttered, wiping the tear from his face.

"Well, for starters, Kaida blames it on you for killing Yue, next, you burned her severely when she was only trying to help Iroh. I guess you haven't seen the monster scar on her shoulder. Next, she really believed in you, helping you over your fever, and working in the tea shop. Then when you chose to help your sister over the one girl who has stood beside you through everything, there is nothing you deserve other than what you're getting." Sokka replied, standing and brushing off his pants.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked silently agreeing with what he had done.

"I just wouldn't want to be on the cold side of Kaida. She's a really great girl, you know, if you actually took the time to rebuild whatever you two had." He told Zuko plainly before leaving and shutting the door behind him.


	14. Fiery

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

"Go with them Kaida, master your firebending skills. You'll be happy you did." Sokka said with a smile.

Aang hung back and waited for her. Kaida reluctantly agreed and walked beside Aang. Zuko, Aang, and Kaida climbed into Appa's saddle and Aang resumed to fly him high into the air so they could reach the Sun Warrior Ruins.

Kaida sat on the far side, staring Zuko down. Zuko sat opposite of Kaida and smiled sheepishly to her. Aang, finally setting Appa on the right path, climbed into the saddle and reclined against the side.

"You ready for some awesome firebending, little dragon?" Aang asked Kaida playfully.

"Little dragon?" Zuko asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah! Kaida means little dragon, isn't that right?" Aang asked, turning to Kaida. He tried his best to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Kaida means little dragon." She muttered and hunkered down, not willing to further the conversation.

The trio began exploring the ruins when Aang nearly fell into a trap.

"Wow, I'm surprised the trap works after all these centuries." He said and bypassed the trap by running across the adjoing wall.

"Maybe we shouldn't continue." Kaida said as she easily flipped over the trap, landing on her feet.

"Please, this may be the only way we get our firebending back." Zuko begged, staring at Kaida. She rolled her eyes and walked behind the two.

Finally, they came across a locked door with a sunstone on the top. Zuko used his sword to reflect sunlight onto the jewel, causing it to open.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Aang asked in fascination. Zuko smirked.

"The stone was only set to open on the Summer Solstice." Kaida replied, leaving Zuko to huff as his opportunity to brag was defeated.

"Wow! Zuko, that was really clever. I don't care what anyone else thinks, you're smart!" Aang laughed and the three entered the room.

Inside, the room was filled with various statues. "That's a firebending form." Kaida remarked.

"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko finished. Aang imitated the first statue, and discovered that there were tile switches linked to the dance positions.

"Come on you guys, look! To make it quicker, you guys do the duet poses! It will be fun!" Aang laughed.

Kaida glared at the back of Aang's head. Zuko held out his hand to her. Kaida sighed and took it, the two stepping onto the platforms.

The first pose, Kaida stood on her hands while Zuko held her foot and side-ways kicked. The second, Zuko held Kaida above his head while she cocked her leg to the side, imitating the way a dragon would look. The third, Kaida crouched and placed her hand on the ground as Zuko jumped over her extended leg, ending on his hands with their faces inches apart.

They quickly finished and Zuko helped Kaida out of the difficult ending position. At the end of the Dancing Dragon, a pedestal with a huge gold egg-shaped gem rose in the middle of the room.

Zuko walked to it and picked it up. "Zuko, don't!" Kaida shouted, but before she could react, the chamber doors closed and a glue-like substance began to fill the room.

Sun Warriors took them and held them prisoner. "Aang is the Avatar. The only reason we came here was to learn the true form of firebending." Zuko said. The Sun warriors nodded and began putting the three through a series of tests.

"Now, Aang, carry this portion of red fire up the mountain and present it to the masters. Zuko, take this portion of blue fire and present it to the masters. And Little Dragon, take this portion of white fire and present it to the masters as well." The Chief said, and the three started up the mountain.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at the beauty of Kaida's face when it was lit with the sparkling fire. Kaida stands at one cave, Zuko at the other. Aang stood in the middle and lit the torch. Both Kaida and Zuko's flames extinguished and two dragons emerged. The one on Zuko's side was red and orange, and Kaida's dragon was blue.

Aang stood in the middle and performed the firebending technique he had learned. Zuko and Kaida begin to perform the one they had practiced as well, and the two began dancing with the dragons.

Kaida's smile widened and her eyes sparkled as she danced with Zuko, keeping her gaze on the two beautiful dragons. Her hair mimicked the way flames would dance, and her movements fluid like running water. She switched her glance to Zuko for a moment, and their eyes locked as the two stared at one another. Suddenly the two breathed beautiful, multicolored flames around the three.

The two dragons returned to the cave and Kaida rested against the wall happily. Zuko stood beside Aang and smiled. "The reason I couldn't firebend was because I had lost my inner fire. I used to draw my fire from rage and anger. After I joined you Aang, I lost that desire." Zuko began.

"I couldn't firebend because the serenity that would give me the drive to produce fire was gone. But after watching the dragons, I can draw from the true source, my desire to bring peace to my nations." Kaida said and stood, ignoring Zuko's gaze.

Later that night, Zuko and Aang performed the individual form of the Dancing Dragon. Kaida sat beside Sokka, who burst into laughter.

"Great, they'll just tap-dance their way to victory!" Sokka laughed. Kaida punched his shoulder and Zuko glared at him.

"It is a very serious and ancient technique." He muttered.

"Dancing Dragon!" Toph laughed, jumping up and down while swing her arms.

_...Later That Night..._

Kaida sat on the edge of the temple and stared up at the giant, white full moon. She wiped a tear from her face and blinked away the tars. "Happy 17th birthday Yue." She whispered, still missing her cousin.

"Happy birthday to you too Kaida." Zuko whispered as he put a golden bracelet in her hand. The bracelet was crafted of two dragons linked at the tail and by a blue stone between the mouths. He sat down beside her and looked away. "Your birthday was two days ago." He muttered as he stared up at the moon.

Kaida wiped the tears from her eyes and looked the other way. She was still uneasy around Zuko now that he was allegedly part of their team. "Thanks." She whispered and stood; brushing off her skirt.

Zuko stood as well and gripped her wrist. Kaida flinched as her gaze drifted to her feet. "I know you think I'm a monster and that I'm a liar, and a fraud. But the least you could do is show a little respect for Yue and celebrate with me." Zuko said with a frown.

Kaida looked up into the honest golden, simmering eyes. He held up a shiny clear stone that dangled from a silver chain. Kaida watched as the silver sparkled and the stone glowed in the moonlight. For moment she reached out to touch it, but drew back and looked away.

Zuko sighed and led her by the wrist into the forest. Without words, Kaida followed him into a clearing. In the clearing, a small pond sat in the center and the moonlight reflected off the water. Two turtle ducks waddled by. "Here." Zuko muttered and dropped the necklace to the grass. He turned and began walking away.

Kaida glanced up at the moon. _Yue would have wanted me to be happy and for me to make everyone else happy too. _She thought to herself and ran after Zuko. "Zuko, wait." Kaida pleaded as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at her and turned. "Came to make me feel like dirt and cause me to lash out at you and hurt you? Then cause me to run away and try to mask my tears for making the mistakes I've made over these past few years?" Zuko asked. Kaida stared into his hurt eyes and placed a hand over his scar.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "No princess turns a humble man's offer down." She said, repeating a line Yue once told her. Her hand slid from his scar to his hand which he gently linked with his own and took her back to the small sanctuary.

"This is the least I can do to try and start my long overdue apology to you. I know how much you loved your cousin, and this place just seemed so close to the moon. So I thought that you and I could-" Zuko began.

Kaida turned back to him with tears in her eyes. She embraced him tightly and wover her fingers through his hair. "Thank you Zuko." She whispered and pulled away. Then, as if driven by an unknown force, the two leaned in to one another and their lips touched in a subtle yet fiery kiss.


	15. Drool Boy

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida.**

**__****Songs mentioned in this chapter are: A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan; and Lesson Number One from Mulan 2. *I do not in any way shape or form claim these songs...but it may help you get a better image of the scene if you play these songs during this chapter where they appear.**

It had been a week since Kaida and Zuko had kissed. Now the group was on Ember Island. Zuko stared into space, thinking back to when he was here with his sister, Ty Lee, and Mai.

Mai. The name hung in his mind. The dull girl had taken his heart while he was with the group, for never once did Zuko not think of the hurt he saw in Kaida's eyes as she ripped the necklace from her throat. Mai was the closest person he had to Kaida. Her skin was pale, but that was about the only similarity. Mai chose a life of evil and deceit, she never showed any emotion but hatred. Yet, every time that Zuko walked by her, her smirk softened into a smile. One night, while the two sat on the soft sand; Mai kissed Zuko. Azula had grinned, for now that Kaida's strength grew and her brother had grown affectionate toward her, Mai was finally trying to steal Zuko away from any goodness that Kaida might have exposed him to. For a few minutes, Zuko did forget about Kaida, being caught up in the ignorant bliss of the kiss. But later that night, as he slept soundly in the beach house, he awoke with his heart racing and images of Kaida racing through his head.

One night, Zuko dreamed that he was never scarred, and he stood proudly at his throne, finally crowned Fire Lord. As Zuko turned his head, he saw Kaida stand beside him with the small crown of the Fire Lord's wife on her head. She smiled and the two linked hands, only to be separated by Mai throwing a stiletto into Kaida's heart. Zuko awoke that night with a scream, shaking from the fear of Kaida dying.

Now, though, Zuko stood in the doorway of the small room as Kaida heavily applied the stage-makeup. Katara grinned as she stared at the pretty outfit that was prepared for Kaida. Aang adjusted the headband around his arrow to hide his identity. Sokka stood with Suki and the two laughed, with Suki occasionally glancing over to Kaida to give her advice on the make-up.

When the gang arrived on Ember Island, disguised as a large group of teenage fire nation students on vacation, a man who owned a local troupe of Fire Dancers offered Kaida the position as head dancer for her time on the island. Kaida eagerly accepted, happy to perform for the happiness of others. At first, Aang and Sokka were uneasy about Kaida performing so publicly, and Sokka said that he 'would rather keep Kaida away from any wandering boyish eyes'. Zuko silently agreed with Sokka, jealous that many of the male dancers stared at her and grinned, offering to get her whatever she needed to be prepared for opening night.

"Boys, you can go take your seats. I have to get dressed now." Kaida said, turning to Aang and smiling.

"Let's go boys!" Sokka said awkwardly, pushing the two out the door and following suit.

Suki held up the outfit and blushed. "Kaida, don't you think this is a little, um, much?" She asked.

Katara rolled her eyes and held it up to herself. "I'd be happy to wear it if you don't want to Kaida." She grinned.

Toph sighed and grabbed the fabric from Katara's hands. "Seems fine to me. Suki, help her put it on." Toph added, tossing it back to Suki.

The costume was brilliantly designed. The skirt was about four inches above her knee, with a belt around her waist that was accented with long, flowing pieces of red and gold silk that went below her knees. The top was a bandeau top-wrapping around her chest with sleeves that drooped off her shoulders. On the hem of the top long strands of rubies dripped like water from silk strands. She didn't wear shoes, only gold anklets around each foot which jingled as the fire charms touched each other.

Her hair was pulled into two tight buns just above her ears, with long curls seeping from the bottom. Her headpiece lay on her head, with a single ruby dripping onto her forehead.

The make-up was a light white powder, with flaming red lipstain, and orange eyeshadow that curved up in wings to look like flames. Out of all the Fire Dancers, her costume was most elaborate.

Suki finally tied the last bit and turned her to look in the mirror. "Wow, you don't even look like you." She smiled and patted her shoulder.

The bracelet that Zuko had gave her fit perfectly with the costume, and she touched the dragon lightly, smiling to herself. "You look beautiful." Katara cooed, opening the door for her.

Kaida smiled slightly and looked back to the three girls. "You really think so?" She asked, feeling uneasy about the flaming skirt.

"Well, everybody is telling the truth, so I guess you must look the part." Toph laughed and walked out. She took her seat next to a wide-eyed Sokka, which was the only boy paying attention to the girl.

Suki laughed and she and Katara left her alone. "Good luck." Katara said as the gang left backstage to sit in their front-row seats for the show.

Kaida bit her lip as the music began to play. The flute began playing a small tune, and the other girls twisted their way on. They had fans for the first number, titled "A Girl Worth Fighting For" which didn't involve any fire, for it was sung.

They twisted and walked in a serpent-like fashion, joined by three handsome, muscular men. Then by a herd of other men dressed similarly.

"Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for." One man sang. That was Kaida's cue; she twisted herself on, swiveling her hips and waving her fingers around like flames. The three main men began to follow her.

Kaida flashed a smile at the men and batted her eyes as the same man sang. "I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars."

Then she turned to the second man, who picked her up and sat her on his bicep as he sang "My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars," as she flipped of and slid her way to third man.

She danced a small circle around the third as he sang "I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like, it all depends on what she cooks like." Then she jumped and spun in the air before landing on her hands and swiveling her hips.

The other girls began to follow suit, some skipping around a man, sliding off men's arms, or dancing in a fluid motion around another.

Kaida began to strut across the stage, drawing her feet across the floor to the beat and looking at each of the three men.

"A girl worth fighting for." The chorus sang. Then the ladies joined Kaida behind her and they began to fan-dance while Kaida twisted her hips and moved her arms in fluid motions, the charms on her ankles ringing slightly.

The three continued their solos, as the women twisted and flipped, moving their arms in a fashion that mimicked waves.

Men behind Zuko whistled as Kaida twisted and walked daintily on her toes and flipped. He sunk into his chair and looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable of the attention Kaida was getting.

At the end, Kaida was picked up and stood on one foot on one of the man's hands and the audience cheered.

The cast rushed off to prepare for the next number. Four girls followed Kaida on, as every other step she took ignited fire on her heels before disappearing before she sat the foot on the ground again.

The beat picked up and she shot two fiery whips out from her fingertips which danced around her body as she turned sharply and flipped into the air, propelled by her legs. The other girls slid in rhythmic motion, fire popping out like bubbles as they swiveled their hips and cartwheeled around the stage.

The beat slowed and the other girls slid forward, leaving Kaida behind in a row to herself. They linked in a long strand of fire and it danced to the ceilings, swirling down and lapping brilliant colors at the dark theatre.

Kaida stepped from side to side, flames dancing brilliantly in the palms of her hands.

At the end of the song, all of the girls twisted and flipped into the air before landing in splits with fire shooting from their palms.

"Yeah! Encore, encore!" Aang shouted, whistling and clapping happily. Zuko shot him an icy glare and watched as they disappeared from the stage.

"She's amazing!" Sokka laughed as he stared bug-eyed at the dancing Kaida.

"Close your mouth, drool boy." Zuko hissed.

Toph giggled, sensing the jealousy in Zuko. "Calm down Zuko. It was a compliment, not a pick-up line." She smirked.

Zuko blushed and slid further into his seat.

It was finally time for the last number, which was a solo by Kaida. She hadn't sang in over three years, so naturally she was nervous. The song was titled "Lesson Number One" which would be like a scene of younger girls being taught how to fight by a trained warrior.

She walked onto the stage, followed by a group of younger girls. She stood with a long stick in her hand as she began. "Earth, Sky, Day, Night. Sound and Silence. Dark and Light! One alone is not enough, you need both together, winter summer, moon and sun. Lesson Number one." She said as she flipped into the air and ended in a split, with a fiery burst of fire coming out the end of the staff. "Like a rock you must be hard, like an oak you must stand firm. Cut quick like my blade, think fast, unafraid." She sang and landed behind the children.

They repeated her and mimicked her movement. She glided in front of them once they finished. She held up her hands and spun once in a fluid motion. "Like a cloud, you are soft." She sang, bending backward and coming up and spinning. "Like you bamboo you bend in the wind. Creeping slow you're at peace because you know it's okay to be afraid." She sang and drifted in a waltz-like movement across the stage.

They continued to sing after her and Kaida twisted and turned as she belted out the final "You have begun." Then, all the small girls ended with their toes pointed with tiny balls of fire at the ends of their sticks. Kaida stood in the center with her stick on fire, blazing and twisting with brilliant flames.

Zuko stared in amazement, understanding the hidden meaning behind the song. Without water, fire wouldn't be powerful, and without fear there is no drive. He translated it to: him without Kaida would prove to be the death of him, and without the fear of losing her, there was no drive to her win her back.

He stood and walked backstage to confront Kaida, ignoring the weary cries of Sokka and Aang.


	16. Seeing Yue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. As well as the names of Mai's mother (Inari) and father (Hoshi), for they were not named in the series.**

_**Please, if you enjoy this story and have any ideas for a next chapter, or would like me to include one of your own characters; WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3_**

Kaida reclined in the chair of her dressing room. One of the star men greeted her with a smile and handed her a giant bouquet of red and orange blossoms. "You did great tonight!" He said and blushed.

Kaida looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you! You did a wonderful job as well." She said and sniffed the bouquet. Zuko burst in and, seeing the man and the bouquet he had just handed her, pushed him out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Kaida frowned and turned away, tossing the bouquet to the ground. "Can't you leave me alone for one minute?" Kaida asked painfully.

Zuko's frown softened and he leaned against the door. "I thought we were patching things up." He sighed. Kaida shook her head and took the headpiece off, along with the anklets.

"I still don't trust you. And whatever happened between us last week didn't happen, remember? We both chose to pretend like it never happened." Kaida muttered, staring at her make-up in the mirror. Zuko looked at her reflection, and their gaze met in the mirror. She brushed a loose lock away from her face and looked down.

"You're the one who still wears the bracelet I gave you, and I know you keep the necklace on and you keep the stone close to your heart. It slipped out of your dress while you slept." Zuko said, glaring at the golden dragon bracelet.

Kaida stood and turned to Zuko, the costume flaring out around her like a fire. "You never saw my scar, did you?" She asked, changing the subject.

Zuko bit his lip. Kaida pulled the sleeve off of her arm and revealed the reddish pink scar that covered her arm. "You did that, Zuko. This was the best that I could heal it." She said and turned away, a tear rolling down her face.

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying Kaida?" He asked, his voice filled with sympathy and concern.

She turned back to him,a thin line of her make-up gone because of the tears. "Because I thought you were different Zuko! You weren't the same Zuko you were when you were little, and I miss the Zuko you were when we were in Ba Sing Se. Zuko, I almost loved you for a minute or two." She began, unable to finish because of the tears.

Zuko pulled her close. "Don't you think that maybe-"

"Leave. Just get out. Leave me alone." She cried and pushed him against the door.

Zuko turned and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Kaida leaned against the door and slid down the wood, her make-up almost completely gone because of the overflow of tears. Zuko bit his lip and clenched his fists, trying hard not to lose control.

He stormed past the gang. "Zuko, what's wrong?" Aang asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

Zuko pulled away and walked past them. "Damn that girl makes me so angry!" He shouted, running out of the theatre and back to his old beach house where they were camping out.

Suki opened the door and the three girls ran in, shutting the door in Sokka's face. "Hey! What about me? I'm her friend too you know!" Sokka complained.

The girls ignored him and rubbed her shoulders. "He makes me so angry." She said through her tears. Katara wiped the make-up from her face and smiled.

Toph frowned, unhappy that her friend was so upset. She reclined on the floor and stretched her toes. "Why do girls make boys so emotional? And why do girls get so upset over guys?" Toph questioned.

Kaida laughed lightly. She stood and wiped the remaining tears away. "That's the spirit!" Suki laughed and held out her clothes.

Kaida dressed and neatly folded the costume. Suki, Katara, and Kaida began to walk out. "Hey, what are these?" Toph asked, holding up the flowers.

Kaida blushed and snatched them away. "Just something one of the guys gave me." She said, touching the soft blossoms.

Katara grinned an evil grin. "I say take them, just to make Zuko jealous." She laughed.

"He's the world's worst for a temper." Suki snickered and the girls walked out proudly. Sokka glanced at the flowers.

"Hmph, pretty flowers." He mumbled, walking briskly alongside Aang.

The gang returned to the home. A great fire was roaring in the small pit. Zuko sat in the corner, staring out at the flames. Kaida looked away, regretting bringing the flowers back. "Nice flowers. It was really nice of him to get those pitiful blossoms." He muttered, standing and walking to Kaida.

Suki and Katara giggled and retreated into the main room with Toph, Aang, and Sokka. Kaida bit her lip and looked up at him. "They're not that pitiful. They're pretty." Kaida squeaked.

Katara and Suki listened intently to the conversation between the two and watched. Something glimmered in Zuko's hand which was behind his back. Suki raised a brow and looked to Katara. "What do you think it is?" She whispered.

Katara shrugged and smirked. "I bet it's something pretty, like that bracelet he gave her for her birthday." She replied.

Suki grinned. "I never knew he got that for her, I wonder where. It's super cute. I wish Sokka would get me a gift like that." Suki joked.

Zuko laughed and smiled. "Close your eyes." He said. Kaida closed her eyes and bit her lip in fear.

"Oh look! He's putting it on her!" Katara giggled.

Zuko wrapped it around her neck and latched it. "Open your eyes." He whispered.

Kaida opened and touched the all too familiar stone. She looked up at Zuko and blushed. "But, I broke it." She replied.

Zuko smirked. "You did, but I had the stone removed and put on a new strand of red silk, this time, two golden dragons are embroidered on the sides. It looks, uh, really, uh, pretty." He muttered and walked back into the house.

Kaida blushed and walked down the steps. She pulled up the long robes and touched her feet in the cool water. Katara and Suki giggled as Zuko came back in. He shot them a death glare and retreated into his old room.

Zuko fell onto his bed and grinned. "Everytime I'm around her, it's like everything else doesn't matter anymore." He whispered and touched his scar, not even caring about the deformity.

Kaida removed the silver necklace from her and held it up to the moonlight. It sparkled and glowed. She smiled and held it against her chest.

Suddenly, something zipped by her face, almost grazing her head. She looked down to the item stuck in the sand. It was a long, sharp dagger. Kaida bit her lip and, using her waterbending abilities, washed the dagger into the ocean.

A woman covered in a hooded cloak stood possibly ten feet from her. Kaida turned and curtsied. Kaida heard the dagger, and a thick wave of water shielded her-freezing the dagger inside the water.

Kaida opened her eyes and stared at her now glowing blue eyes. Something wasn't right. She looked down to her hands, and on the water, she saw Yue. She turned to her deceased cousin, then noticed her body glowing in a bluish white light.

Yue's gaze turned to the sand. There, on the sand, Kaida's body lay. The waves lapping at her gently.

She was barely breathing, and yet here Kaida's spirit was, bending and fighting the unknown woman.

Kaida let the shield down and faced the attacker-Mai.


	17. Lit By Moonlight

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida.**

Mai's eyes widened as she saw the glowing figure of her half-sister before her. The dagger had hit Kaida in the stomach, causing her to collapse and faint, yet she stood, ready to defend herself.

"What's going on Yue?" Kaida asked in a whisper-like voice.

"I promised that I would always be with you; which includes defending you." Yue replied, a smile stretching across her face.

Kaida nodded and advanced toward the girl she thought of as her own blood. "But, but I, your body is..." Mai blurted, trying to sort the words in her head.

Kaida closed her spirit eyes and an enormous wave engulfed the two; leaving them suspended in water. Kaida's body glowed with a blue light; obviously assisted by both Moon and Ocean spirits. Mai tossed a dagger at her, but to no avail. The water slowed the dagger and it floated to the unreachable surface.

Sokka ran out, along with Zuko and Aang to the scream. They stopped in awe at the scene unfolding before them. Yue stood over Kaida's body, and Kaida's spirit was defending herself against Mai, whose face was twisted with anger.

Zuko screamed, terribly angry at Mai for wounding Kaida. At the moment, Zuko didn't know if she was alive or dead. His arms ignited and he ran toward the water. Yue looked up at him and shook her head. Zuko immediately stopped and stared at the Moon Spirit.

Sokka slowly approached Yue and sat on his knees beside her. "Yue..." He muttered, in shock of the scene.

Kaida, unknown to her, was dressed in a long blue dress with white sashs, extremely similar to Yue's dress. Sokka stared at the two, then at the body of Kaida. Her breathing was slow, but she was still alive. He motioned for Zuko and Aang to join him.

"Yue, what's wrong with her?" Sokka asked, his eyes fixated on the spirit Kaida fighting Mai.

"She was wounded. Mai threw a dagger ant it hit her stomach. I think I can heal her, but for a price." Yue replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Name it! We'll do whatever it is. Just make her better again." Zuko yelled, tears flooding his eyes.

Yue looked up at Zuko. "She needs to be blood-bonded with someone else, for she has lost too much blood." She replied.

Sokka pulled out a knife and eagerly held it to his palm. "I'll do it!" He said bravely. Aang took the knife and held it to his own hand.

"No, me!" He smiled.

"No, me!" Sokka said, pulling it back again.

Zuko growled and ripped the knife from their hands. He sliced open his wrist and held it out to Yue.

"There, take as much blood as you need." Zuko said, biting his lip to mask the pain.

Yue raised her arms, and blood lifted out of his wrist and she placed it on Kaida's wound.

The blood glowed a brilliant blue over her wound. It sealed and the blood disappeared. Yue raised her hands again and bended out more of his blood, placing it on her lips, then her heart, the blood glowing pink now.

She turned to Zuko and smiled. "Thank you Zuko." She whispered. Aang quickly pulled off his headband and wrapped his wrist tightly to stop the bleeding.

Yue stood and drifted off onto the surface of the ocean. Spirit Kaida began to fade away, the high wave sinking back into the ocean. The spirit disappeared. Zuko turned his head, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Yue faded, a smile on her face and a tear rolling down her face. Kaida opened her eyes. "Treat him well, Kaida. He would risk his life for you." Yue said, but only Kaida seemed to hear it.

Mai rushed at her, tossing a dagger, which barely missed her head. Zuko stood and sent a torrent of flames her way. Mai shrieked and dove down to avoid them. Kaida stood weakly, putting her weight against Zuko.

He turned to hold her up. She took her hands and twisted her fingers. Mai hit the sand in pain, her fingers twisted and her neck twisted slightly. Zuko watched as he gripped her waist, keeping her steady. She moved her hands over the ocean, Mai following suit, dangling over the deep ocean. "Leave now or I will kill you." Kaida shouted weakly.

Mai shook her head, pulling out another dagger. Kaida closed her eyes and twisted her fingers again, making Mai drop the dagger into the ocean. "Just kill her already!" Sokka shouted, jumping up and down.

"I can't, she may have tried to kill me, but she is still my sister." Kaida muttered and sat her down on the sand. She waterbended icy cuffs around her ankles and wrists, leaving her sitting on the sand.

Zuko let go of Kaida and turned to her. "She tries to kill you, and you just let her go? Without a scratch?" He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Kaida bit her lip. "Zuko, she's doing what's right. It's not her nature to kill." Aang said in defense of the weak Kaida.

"But she told me she would kill me!" Zuko yelled again, stepping foward to Kaida.

"I lied." She whispered.

Zuko stepped forward again. "What?" He asked, tears still dripping down his face.

"I lied! I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to Zuko. Zuko, don't you see I am in lo-" Her eyes closed and she hit the sand.

Zuko ran to her side and scooped her into his arms. "Let's get her inside. She needs to rest." Sokka said and the three walked in, the unconscious Kaida in Zuko's arms.

Suki, Toph, and Katara were fast asleep, all three sleeping on the cushy rug by the fireplace.

Aang blushed and laughed. "Heh, that's so cute." He whispered, following Zuko into his old room.

He sat her gently on the bed and covered her up. Sokka and Aang loomed over his shoulders. He turned and glared at them. "A little privacy please? This is my room you know." He said flatly.

The two jumped, hearing the slight sting in his voice and quietly shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the strands of hair away from her pale face. "You took care of me once, now it's my turn to take care of you." He whispered and pulled a chair up next to the bed.

He yawned and leaned over to Kaida. He touched the bracelet that he had given her and smiled. "I wonder if she knows what it means." He asked and yawned again.

He kissed her forehead and reclined in the chair, closing his eyes. Soon, he drifted off into a memory of his past.

_Kaida sat by the pond, touching the turtle ducks. Zuko came and sat beside her. She looked up at him and smiled faintly._

_"What's wrong Kiki?" The young Zuko asked, touching her shoulder._

_Kaida turned and looked up at the sunset. "I was just thinking about when I would get married." She began, blushing slightly and looking at Zuko from the corner of her eye. He blushed and turned away._

_"What were you thinking about in your marriage?" He asked, smiling._

_"I was just thinking about what it would look like, and what kind of betrothal piece fire nation girls get." She sighed dreamily._

_"What do you think it will look like?" Zuko asked, already knowing what the piece was._

_"Well, I want it to be in a big garden at sunset. Right when the moon and sun are both out together. And, for it to be in a garden! With lots of pretty blossoms, I want pink, blue, white and red flowers everywhere. I sort of want little candles floating on the water. And I want my love to be handsome." She continued, her blush growing redder._

_"Oh really? Now you've got me thinking about when I would get married." He laughed, looking over at her._

_"How would that be, Prince Zuko?" She asked, playing with a lock of her hair._

_"I want it to be regal; with lots of gold. And two big golden dragons on either side of the aisle. I'll be Fire Lord by then, so I'll have my pick of all the pretty girls in the nation. I want there to be lots of flowers too. I don't know what else yet." He muttered, glancing at her again. He already knew which pretty girl he wanted to pick, and she was sitting beside of him._

Zuko awoke with a jolt. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to Kaida. She slept soundly, a small smile across her sleeping lips.

Zuko leaned in, and lit by the moonlight, kissed Kaida once more.


	18. Agni Kai

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. **

_**Please, if you enjoy this story and have any ideas for a next chapter, or would like me to include one of your own characters; WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3_**

_...Two Days Later..._

Katara sat in the main room with Sokka, Toph and Suki. She braided her hair and tied it in a tight knot. They were dressed in armor, made by Toph's metalbending. "Do you think Aang is okay?" She asked, biting her lip.

Kaida leaned against the door, dressed once again in her Water Tribe princess robes, as requested by the rest of the gang. "Of course he is Katara, don't worry. In meditation, I asked Yue if Aang would be okay, she said that his destiny wouldn't change." She smiled, hoping that his destiny was defeating Ozai.

Zuko walked in and stood behind her. "I just wish he would kill him and get it over with." He muttered. Sokka glanced up at him and nodded.

"Aang is too good." Sokka added. Suki and Toph nodded. Katara bit her lip and stood.

"We have to hurry so we can defeat the airship fleet." Katara said, walking to the door and opening it.

The other three nodded and followed her out. Sokka paused in the doorway and looked to Kaida. "Be careful, okay?" He asked, then turned to Zuko. "Watch out for her." He said and looked down, biting his lip.

Kaida smiled weakly at the man she had grown to love like a brother. "You be careful too, and hurry back." She said and Sokka shut the door, joining the rest of the gang.

Kaida turned to Zuko and touched his scar. "Is everything okay? Why didn't you go with them to defeat the airship fleet?" Kaida asked, staring up at his golden eyes.

"I need your help with something." He replied and grabbed her wrist.

Kaida blinked and nodded. "Anything." She said simply. Aang had let it slip that Zuko agreed to blood-bond with Kaida to save her life. Ever since, the two were always at one another's side; never leaving. Katara thought that possibly, by bonding the two with blood, it gave them a connection which was more powerful that a sister-brother bond.

Zuko smiled and kissed her cheek. Kaida turned and blushed, feeling much like the way when she was a child around Zuko.

_...Later That Night..._

The comet's arrival had strengthened both Kaida and Zuko. Kaida had a hard time trying to control the overwhelming power inside her. The two arrived mid-coronation. Azula stepped out and smiled. "Hello my brother! Have you come to watch me be crowned Fire Lord?" She grinned, her face was twisted in a strange, odd smile.

"No, I came to stop you." Zuko said, stepping forward.

"Fine then brother. I challenge you to an Agni Kai, for the crown." She grinned, cocking her head to the side and smirking.

"Zuko, she's trying to separate us. Don't do it." Kaida begged, touching his steaming shoulder.

"Don't worry. There's something off about her, I can take her." He muttered and stepped up.

The two began fighting furiously, their fire exploding nearby buildings. Both of their attacks were fierce and unrestrained. Zuko countered all of Azula's attacks.

Finally, Azula lost her footing and fell. "Why won't you use your lightning Azula? Are you afraid that I'll redirect it back to you? Of course you are." Zuko laughed, standing over his sister.

Enraged, Azula stood. "Very well brother." She grinned, lightning crossed the sky. She sent it straight to Kaida. In a panic, Zuko jumped in front of the attack.

Kaida screamed, her blue eyes filling with tears. Zuko fell to the ground, lightning coursing through him. Kaida attempted to run to him, but was stopped by a fierce lightning bolt in front of her.

"Your turn!" Azula shouted, laughing maniacally.

Zuko watched in pain and horror as his sister took Kaida on as his replacement in the Agni Kai. Azula's lightning was fierce, but with a sudden scream, Kaida's orange fire morphed into white fire, with writhing blue flames surrounding the edges. Azula laughed, trying to strike her down with lightning.

Kaida fell to the floor in a scream, her body suddenly glowing and her hair turning white, with red and blue streaks. Her hair writhed like flames, and the spirit dress flowed like water. "Yue?" Zuko muttered.

_"Kaida needs my help. Spirits guide her." _A voice, very similar to Yue's said inside Zuko's head.

Azula barely noticed, striking her with lightning. Kaida slid to the side, redirecting the lightning to the ground. Kaida tossed balls of white fire at her, then whips of water. Azula shot a bolt of lightning at her feet, making her flip backwards. "Fight me Kiki! Fight me!" Azula shrieked. Kaida closed her eyes and held out her hands.

Azula writhed on the ground, Kaida was using bloodbending. With one hand, a burst of small flames ignited in her palm, as she still twisted and jerked at Azula's insides. Her fingers closed around the flame, and Azula screamed. The flame had went through Kaida, and into Azula's blood, burning her from the inside.

Ice covered Azula as Kaida's hands fell to her sides. She screamed and breathed a flame, melting the ice. Kaida bloodbended her once more and she fell to the floor, unable to move.

Azula screamed and cried and laughed all at once; finally losing the last of her sanity.

Kaida ran to Zuko, still glowing and hair dancing around her pale, glowing face. Zuko stared up at her, and for a moment thought she was truely a spirit. She touched her hands to his burn and his chest glowed with a white-blue light. The wound healed slowly and Zuko sat up.

"Thank you Kaida." He said weakly. Kaida smiled and the spirit posession finally faded away. Her light brown hair fell around her shoulders and her blue eyes filled with tears.

She hugged him tightly. "No, thank you Zuko. You saved me." Zuko stood and walked to Azula.

He turned away in horror and pity. Kaida touched her face and brushed away the strands of hair. Zuko gripped her wrist and pointed to the flaming buildings all around them. Kaida closed her eyes and water engulfed the flames, dousing them.

Guards rushed out, some taking Azula, and the others bowing to Zuko. In the commotion, Kaida smiled and slipped away; leaving Zuko to his destiny as Fire Lord.

After a few moments, Zuko turned, but only to find that Kaida was gone.


	19. Fire Lord Water Princess

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

Kaida sat in her room, the water under the ship rocking her gently. She had done her duty as a princess- help bring balance back to the world. She stared out the small window at the quickly disappearing shore of the Fire Nation. A single tear dripped down her face, she patted it away with a tissue as she turned back to her mirror.

She was now Crown Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Yue had come to Arnook in a dream, telling him that Kaida was ready to be the Crown Princess. At first, Arnook was in disbelief; but after hearing she helped the Avatar restore peace to the world, he knew Yue's words to be true.

Kaida blinked the tears back and brushed her long brunette hair. A sapphire clip was fashioned into the ponytail, and two blue crescent moon clips on her braids. "You look so pretty." Yugoda smiled, patting Kaida's head.

"Thank you, Yugoda." She replied, trying to mask the pain in her voice. Yugoda smiled, and curtsied. She finished Kaida's hair, so she left.

Kaida removed the hands from the deep purple kimono and stared down at the dragon bracelet. She took it off and held it up to the faint moonlight. "Goodbye Zuko." She whispered and dropped the bracelet into a small wooden box, carved with the water nation symbol.

A faint knock at the door startled her. She regained her composure. "You may enter." She said, once again in her regal tone.

One of the multiple women on the ship stepped in, her head bowed low in respect of the crown princess. She looked up to Kaida, who smiled at her in return. "What is it?" Kaida asked.

The woman looked away, then back to Kaida. "It has come to many of the young men's attention, Princess Kaida, that you are now sixteen, and of age to be engaged." She squeaked, bowing her head again.

Kaida's heart dropped, she had forgot all about the rule of the tribe: be engaged once you turn sixteen. "Um, go on." Kaida choked.

"Many men have prepared proposals for you once you return home. I just beg of you to choose wisely and follow your heart Kaida. Thank you." The woman sighed and backed out, closing the door.

Kaida slumped in her chair and touched her now bare neck. She tapped her collarbone and sighed. "Follow my heart. But my heart doesn't know which path it should follow." She whispered and watched as the Fire Nation disappeared over the horizon.

Zuko sat in his room. He had just finished his speech to the Fire Nation. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki had left moments ago to see if Sokka and Katara's father knew of Kaida's whereabouts. He tore the headpiece from his top-knot. It fell to the floor with a clank. He stared down at the golden flame headpiece. He stared down at the crown, the flames of the fireplace reflected in the polished gold.

Iroh walked in with a smile. "What is wrong, nephew?" He asked, his smile fading.

Zuko looked away and touched his scar. "She's gone, uncle." He muttered, fiddling with the crimson robe.

Iroh looked away and sighed. "She was doing what she thought right, nephew. She has duties too, you know." He replied, picking the crown off of the floor.

Zuko looked up and raised a brow. "What do you mean? She gave those up when she joined Aang." Zuko said, leaning forward.

"Did you not hear?" Iroh asked in confusion.

"Hear what?" Zuko asked, his voice become louder in anger.

Iroh sighed and sat down. "She is crown princess of the Northern Water Tribe." He said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked in a panic.

"She is heir to the Water Tribe, Zuko. She has duties to her people now, just as you do to your nation." Iroh sighed, sad for his nephew.

Zuko bit his lip and straightened in his throne. "Oh. Well, then, good for her. She will be a great ruler." Zuko replied, talking in a strained tone.

Iroh shook his head and walked out of the throne room. Once the door was closed, Zuko burst into tears. He stood and hit the wall. "I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?" He muttered, biting his lip to try and stop the steady flow of tears.

Sokka opened the door slowly and shut it behind him. He walked with his eyes cast down, dreading to tell Zuko the news. Zuko looked up at Sokka and turned away. "Why are you here?" He asked, his voice strained.

"I know where Kaida is." He replied and fiddled with his boomerang.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked without turning around.

"On a boat, going back to the Northern Water Tribe. That's where Katara and I are heading now too." Sokka muttered, sad to leave his new-found friend.

Zuko wiped the tears away and turned to him. "Why are you two leaving? What about Aang? I thought the two were a couple now." Zuko asked, placing the crown back on his head.

Sokka shrugged. "I was offered a position as head warrior, and Katara is just going to be with Kaida and learn some of her techniques. Aang is going to meet us there in a few months. He's going to take Katara back to the Northern Air temple with him, along with a few descendants of the Air Nomads." Sokka replied and stood back up.

"Oh. Well, I'll send for one of the fastest ships so you can get started quickly." Zuko sighed and began walking away.

"Zuko, wait." Sokka said, walking after him.

Zuko turned and stared at him. "So, you're going to let her go that easy?" He asked simply.

He sighed and looked at Sokka, then at his Fire Lord robes. "I have no choice." He replied and walked away; leaving Sokka alone in the Throne Room.


	20. Accepted

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida.**

_...One Month Later..._

Kaida sat by the oasis, her eyes closed in deep thought. Katara joined her, sitting next to her. "Princess Kaida?" She whispered.

Kaida opened one eye and smiled at Katara. "Yes Katara?" She asked, breaking the thick silence of the oasis.

"More suitors have arrived." Katara smirked. Kaida rolled her eyes and stood.

"Hahn is one of them." She whispered to the regal princess.

Kaida spun on her heels and stared at Katara. "Hahn? Yue's fiance?" She asked, a hint of ice in her tone.

Katara bit her lip. "Just go and hear their proposals. Then you can add them to the list; all the same. No worries." Katara squeaked, a goofy and awkward smile plastered on her lips.

Kaida slipped a glove off and a tiny ball of white fire spun in her palm. Ever since the Agni Kai with Azula, her fire was white with blue edges. "Do you think they would still propose if they knew I could do this?" She grinned.

Katara put her gloved hand over the flame, extinguishing it. "You're not even supposed to do that anymore." She sighed and led the princess out of the Sacred Oasis.

A line had formed in front of Arnook. Kaida stood to his right and greeted each of the seven men in the same fashion. "Well Kaida, have any of these men won your heart?" He asked with a smile.

Kaida turned to her uncle and frowned. "Let me think about it first please." She muttered and retreated back to the Sacred Oasis, this time accompanied by Sokka.

The two linked arms, as he was appointed as her personal guard. "Find anybody yet Princess Kaida?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Kaida laughed and patted his cheek. "You know better." She laughed, pulling her hood over her head as it began to snow.

Sokka smiled faintly and stopped the two. "What happened to that fiery Kaida? The one I was scared of?" He asked jokingly.

She smiled and continued to walk. "The ice extinguished it." She replied and sat next to the oasis, dipping her feet in the luke-warm water.

Sokka stood beside her and sighed. "A lot of people wished you didn't leave in such a hurry." He said, looking up at the sun.

"I know, but it was best for them and I both." She replied and closed her eyes.

Zuko stood on the deck, surrounding him all all sides was water. "We should arrive at the destination in two to three hours, Fire Lord." One of the guards said. Zuko nodded and his uncle walked.

"Zuko, are you prepared to sign this treaty with the Water Tribe?" Iroh asked, sipping his tea.

Zuko turned to his uncle. It was like deja-vu; being here with his uncle, yet this time it was for a good cause, and he knew for a fact that Kaida was here. Now, it was more like a hunt for Kaida instead of his hunt for the Avatar.

"I am positive, uncle." Zuko smiled. Iroh laughed and retreated into his own room.

"Children and their crazy love." He laughed to one of the guards. The guard laughed, not understanding what the elderly man was saying at all.

A tiny glimmer of ice caught Zuko's eye on the horizon. Within moments, the peak of the Northern Water Tribe was visible. He smiled and went prepare the lavish gifts he had brought for the people.

_...Later That Night..._

Kaida stood in front of Arnook in tears. "You cannot make me do this." She said, her voice shaking.

Hahn walked in with a smirk. Sokka's face grew dark and twisted in anger. "Thank you for this opportunity, Chief Arnook. I shall not let you down." Hahn said as he walked next to Kaida.

He held out the blue silk necklace. An engraved blue stone sat in the center; it was a crescent moon with the ocean underneath and stars behind the moon. He latched it around Kaida's neck. She didn't meet Hahn's eyes, instead, looked over his shoulder to Sokka.

Her tear-filled eyes met Sokka's angry, simmering blue-grey eyes. Hahn gripped her shoulders and grinned. Kaida pushed him away and fell to her knees in front of Arnook. "Yue would not approve uncle! He was her fiance! Yue would not approve, she frowns upon your unwise decision!" She yelled, tears falling down her face.

Katara now joined Sokka's side, watching. "We have to do something." Katara muttered.

"You cannot leave this room until you are betrothed!" Arnook replied.

Kaida ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it at Hahn. "I refuse to marry him." She said, standing.

"You must marry one of the men in here! And they must propose to you, so far Hahn is the only one, you must accept his proposal." Arnook said without looking at Kaida.

Katara unlatched her grandmother's necklace and handed it to Sokka. He looked at it, then to Kaida. "Don't make her marry him Sokka." Katara whispered. Sokka gripped the necklace and boldly stepped toward Arnook.

"If Yue frowned upon Kaida marrying hahn, I am sure she will smile upon me marrying her instead." Sokka said, looking directly toward Arnook.

Kaida shook her head, she didn't want Sokka to be unhappy because of herself. Arnook smiled. "It is settled! Princess Kaida will marry Sokka!"

Kaida opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Sokka latching the necklace around her neck. "Sokka, don't do this. This isn't what you want. You cannot be unhappy." Kaida whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sokka wiped it away and smiled. "I'll be fine; Suki will understand." He whispered and led her out of the palace, followed by Katara.

The snow began to fall again. Sokka held out his hand, and looked down at the flakes.

Katara stared down at the newly fallen snow as well. Both their eyes widened. The flakes were a light grey, which meant only one thing.

Kaida turned to the two and stared. "What is the matter?" She asked in a gloomy tone, still regretting Sokka's choice.

He picked up a bundle of snow and held it out to Kaida. She blinked in disbelief at the grey snow. She had seen it only once before, and it was a year ago.

"The Fire Nation." She gasped.


	21. I Miss

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. **

_**Please, if you enjoy this story and have any ideas for a next chapter, or would like me to include one of your own characters; WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3 **Oh and thx for all the super reviews; you guys have kept me writing**_**

Arnook stood on the bridge with Sokka. "Should we prepare for battle?" Arnook asked, turning to his most trusted warrior, and future chief.

Sokka shook his head. "No, Fire Lord Zuko declared the war at an end two and a half months ago." He replied, hoping desperately that Zuko would be on the ship, willing to take Kaida back. Sokka knew how much Zuko had loved Kaida; and he was just beginning to figure out that Kaida loved him too, which was right before she disappeared.

Zuko sat proudly inside the warm ship; his golden crown shining in the fireplace. He grew anxious as the palace slowly approached. Iroh stood by his side and rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Are you absolutely positive that the treaty is why you came here?" He asked, looking at his nephew.

Zuko blushed slightly; his eighteenth birthday just months away. "Why else would I come?" He responded, masking his excitement of seeing Kaida again.

"Well, I don't know. Possibly to see a certain crown princess?" Iroh laughed, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Iroh, you know that she left the Fire Nation for a reason. I do not intend to question her actions; she is a princess, she knows what she's doing." Zuko sighed and fiddled with his fingers. It had been two months since he last saw Kaida's face.

"What is troubling you, my nephew?" Iroh asked, sitting across from Zuko.

"I've missed her, uncle." Zuko replied with a sigh.

"What have you missed most?" Iroh asked with a smile.

"Everything," Zuko began, sinking into his chair, "I miss her smile. I miss the little twinkle in her eyes when she was enjoying herself. I miss the way she moved. I miss the way she would laugh in her sleep. I miss the way her hand looked next to mine. I miss the gentle way she would touch my scar. I just miss everything." He sighed, brushing a loose lock away from his eyes.

"Is there anything else that has driven you this far without losing your temper?" Iroh questioned, sipping his tea.

"Well, I miss the way she took care of me back in Ba Sing Se. I know I never told you about it, but when I would sleep, she cooled my face with water, and she would talk to me, every day. She would talk about the better times when we were kids. Sometimes, Kaida would touch my scar and just hold her hand there. It felt so wonderful to have someone I trusted take care of me. The way she talked, it made the nightmares stop." Zuko said smiling, thinking about the way she would look at him.

Iroh laughed and sat the cup down. "I never knew how much you can observe, Zuko. You are meant to be the Fire Lord." He said and patted Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko looked to his uncle and smiled. "Thank you Uncle. If you wouldn't care to, can I have a moment alone please?" He asked.

Iroh smiled and nodded, leaving his nephew alone in the room.

Zuko pulled out the small jewelry box from his pocket. "I just hope it will be the same as I had imagined it." He muttered.

Kaida sat in the main room of the palace. Sokka sat across from her and ate his fish. "Sokka?" Kaida asked.

Sokka glanced up from his meal and smiled. "Yeah Kaida?" He asked.

"You aren't happy doing what you did, are you?" She asked, her fake smile fading away.

Sokka looked away, then back to Kaida. "I'm happy that it isn't Hahn you're marrying. If I trusted anyone with my best friend, it would be me." He said proudly, smiling.

Kaida smiled genuinely. "Thank you Sokka. I will find a way to repay you." She replied, poking at her food.

"Aren't you going to eat Kaida?" He asked.

She looked up from her fork and shrugged. "I've lost my appetite." She sighed and stood.

"Oh, okay then. Goodnight." Sokka laughed, stuffing his mouth with the fish.

"Goodnight." She replied and walked out of the room.

She walked across a bridge and stood as the ship came within fifty yards away from the gate. Gently, she grazed her finger across the pendant. Kaida looked up at the moon and sighed. "I know I used to wish that I could wear this necklace around my neck; but I just don't know anymore Yue. It just doesn't feel right. While I may love Sokka, it isn't the love I wish to marry." She whispered. the waves lapped gently against the ice bridge.

She wiped a tear away from her face and sniffled. "What would you do, Yue?" She asked, wishing that her cousin was still alive so she could lead Kaida down the right path.

"Weren't you told to follow your heart?" An all-too familiar voice said behind her. She turned to see Yue's spirit standing before her. Kaida let the tears dip as she walked toward the Moon Spirit.

Kaida touched her chest and closed her eyes. "But my heart doesn't know what is the right path." She replied, opening her eyes to see Yue smile.

"What paths are there to choose from?" She asked. Yue, now being a Moon Spirit, had gained much knowledge and a wider heart, along with an open mind.

"To choose the best situation for my people, which is to marry Sokka, which I do not love that way. Or," She paused and smiled slightly, "to marry the one I love, but it is not the best situation for my people." She finished, looking at the approaching ship.

"Your heart chose the path a long time ago, the other path is your head's passage. You must trust yourself, Kaida. You are very wise, I know you well enough to see that you will choose your heart over your head, which is somewhat stubborn." Yue laughed, smiling.

Zuko watched from the deck. "It's her, it has to be. I can feel it." He whispered, looking at the spirit and the young woman conversing on the gate bridge.

"Fire Lord, we are being approached by a boat. They request your presence." A guard said, his head bowed low.

Zuko turned and nodded, following the guard. "I will be there soon, Kaida."


	22. Plans

Kaida sat across from Arnook. He smiled proudly at the newly engaged couple. "Fire nation ships are fast approaching, and I have an excellent idea to show them that we have no hard feelings toward them." Arnook said, looking over to Sokka with a grin.

Kaida bit her lip and nodded. "What is your plan, uncle?" She asked nonchalantly. Sokka turned to Kaida. Both of them seemed unhappy with the situation put before them, for Sokka knew that both of them loved one another, but more of sisterly and brotherly love instead of marriage. Sokka hated Hahn, Kaida didn't want to marry her deceased cousin's fiancé, so at the time the situation seemed convenient. Katara seemed happy to have her as a sister-in-law; and Sokka just wanted everyone to be happy.

Arnook clapped his hands, and three women, along with three men came in carrying extremely formal clothes. Kaida's eyes widened as she saw what the women carried.

A wedding dress. It was long and along the hem it was embroidered with snowflakes, a deep purple sash wrapped around the waist and the sleeves mimicked that of a kimono-long and flowing. The third woman carried an odd headpiece. The veil was light blue with a sparkling crystal tiara. She turned to Sokka with a grave expression on her face.

"Oh no, it's not what you're thinking. We cannot have a traditional wedding in front of Fire Nation, children. Those just go into your rooms for when we do have the wedding." Arnook laughed and touched Sokka's shoulder.

"Well, what are you going to do?" He asked, giving a look of relief to Kaida.

"This is my idea." He said and clapped again. Two more women walked in.

Kaida turned and sighed, seeing what the women held. Sokka's eyes grew to the size of small plates.

One woman held up a small royal blue skirt, coming up possibly five inches up from the knee with a long light blue sash around the waist, dangling to the side. In her other hand was a floor-length transparent purple skirt, which would go over the skirt. On the hem small sparkling beads were embroidered in it.

The next woman held up an oddly shaped shirt. It seemed to be tight around the chest and mid-stomach, then flare out in multiple strands of blue and crystal beads. The sleeves were similar to the wedding gown. In her other hand she held up a tiny pair of white slippers.

"Uncle, do you care to explain?" Kaida asked, her jaw dropping at the sight.

He smiled and reclined in his chair. "You're such an experienced water bender, as well as extremely flexible and fluid. I thought that, combining this into a brilliant dance would show the Fire Nation that they are always welcome and we share no hard feelings toward them." Arnook replied with a smile.

Sokka turned to Kaida and raised a brow. "Yes, uncle." Kaida sighed, agreeing to follow through with the chief's plan.

Kaida stood and walked silently out of the room, her small slippers tapping against the floor. Sokka stood and bowed to the chief. "Please excuse us." He said, following the young woman out.

Arnook turned to one of the women and smiled. "She loves it." He said happily. The woman, without a word, smiled and nodded to her chief.

Kaida leaned against a wall and sighed. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Kaida?" He asked, glancing down at the betrothal necklace. She turned to him and smiled, the stone catching the sunlight and glimmering slightly.

"Of course I am, I'm doing my duties proposed by my uncle. Of course I'm okay, of course." She muttered, her voice becoming strained toward the end.

Sokka sighed and led her away from the palace and toward the Spirit Oasis. "What is with you princesses and duties? Can't you just leave all that and do yourself some good? Follow your heart for once, just go where the current flows?" Sokka asked, remembering how Yue gave her life to fulfill her duties.

Kaida turned and sat in front of the water, staring down at the two fish. "The life of a princess, from her birth is well defined. She must proudly serve her nation; lead the life she's been assigned." She began and wiped a tear from her cheek. "She must give hope to her people-young or old, rich and poor. Who could ever ask for more?" She ended, her voice cracking on the last word.

Sokka sat beside and pulled her close. "I know of a lot more. A princess is supposed to be a leader for her people; do you think that your people want to be lead by a woman who is too conflicted by her so-called duties and neglects her own wishes?" Sokka asked, trying to be a voice of reason to the princess.

Kaida looked up at Sokka. For a moment, she looked just like Yue in his eyes. "But my wishes neglect my people." She muttered, looking away and back at the fish.

Sokka laughed and kissed her forehead. "Sometimes doing stupid things is the best way to stop you from doing terrible things." He replied and hugged her tightly.

The two could never picture themselves as a couple. Both had different wishes; and Sokka had Suki that he truly loved. Kaida was still confused as to how she should feel, thinking that there was a certain way a princess should feel. After seeing how the fire princess Azula lost her sanity; she thought that it would be best if she obeyed her uncle's every wishes and tried to keep away from any misleading or poisonous thoughts or feelings.

Deep inside, though, Kaida knew how she wanted to feel and how she wanted to act. She had a taste of freedom when she was traveling with Aang, and she loved the feeling. Kaida loved the danger, and the invigoration feeling of doing whatever she wanted and when she wanted to.

But most of all, she loved the feeling of being adored. Back in Ba Sing Se, she couldn't have imagined spending her days doing anything else beside staying by Zuko's side. The way he seldom smiled through his fever, the touch of his skin, his tender, golden eyes, it all made Kaida feel as if she could do anything in the world.

At first, the scar had disturbed Kaida. For while, she thought of it as the mark of a monster; but later she saw it as mark of beauty and that imperfection was better than any form or shape of perfect.

Somewhere, deep inside her, she felt a pull on her heart every time she thought or saw Zuko. It may have had something to do with the blood-bond that Yue performed back on Ember Island. Later that night, Kaida had a dream about the occasion which hand just happened. Except, in her dream, Yue had came to her once more and told her something Kaida didn't quite understand. '_As far as the ocean is wide, the connection between the blood-bonded few will never be broken, there shall never be a connection as strong as the two._'

Kaida, of course, never told anyone about it, for at the time she didn't understand. Aang hadn't told her until the day after the blood-bond. Now, she was afraid to use blood bending, thinking that his blood may be harmed in the process.

One thing only blood benders knew was that when you fooled with someone's blood, you could feel it inside yours as well, for just as water bending draws it's source from the moon; blood bending draws it's source from the bender itself. If you bended for too long, your own blood could slowly start to disappear.

"So Sokka, in your opinion, if I do something I think isn't right for my people, you're saying that it may be right for me?" She asked, looking to man which was she was supposed to marry soon.

He shrugged, but then cracked a smile. "You just have to do what you want to do, I mean, I never listen to people!" He laughed and stood, brushing off his pants.

She looked up at him and smiled faintly. "Thank you Sokka." She said.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for! Great advice and awesome jokes. I'm going to head over and see Aang, catch up with you later?" He asked and looked down at her.

"Of course." She smiled and Sokka left the oasis, leaving Kaida alone with the two fish.

She heard a crunch of grass and saw her uncle stand before her. Arnook grinned. "Fire Lord Zuko has arrived."


	23. Which Duty?

Kaida sat in her room; the ice-dancer costume already hanging loosely off her hips. She sighed, remembering the last time she wore a costume to dance in front of others.

The last time she wanted to, and all of her friends were there in a loud, happy crowd. This time, it was a peace treaty, nothing more than a simple 'no hard feelings'.

A gentle knock tapped at her door. "Come in." Kaida sighed. She brushed the hair away from her face, the beads around her jingling softly. Katara pushed the heavy door in, she walked in with a smile.

"Are you ready? There's quite a crowd. They'll be really impressed." Katara said, smoothing her coat. Kaida faked a smile and turned to look at herself once more in the mirror. She touched the pendant, which used to belong to Katara.

"You do know, that as soon as Sokka and I are married, you'll get your necklace back." Kaida said, still staring at her reflection. Katara rolled her eyes and walked up to Kaida. She placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I just want you two to be happy, return it whenever; I'm in no rush." Katara laughed and smoothed one of Kaida's braids. Kaida smiled and touched her hand. Even though Katara was a year younger than Kaida, the girl was wise and sweet.

"You look really beautiful, you know. I'm sure that everybody will be so jealous." Katara laughed and held the door for Kaida as she stood and walked out.

The odd costume swished and jingled quietly. Kaida looked up at the moon and stars, closing her eyes and praying to Yue for guidance.

She looked to the left; in a newly made ice theatre, a small torch was lit and a small group of men clad in red sat next to a group of men wearing blue. Hardly any women sat amongst the group in blue, and none sat among the red. Katara gripped Kaida's shoulders and smiled. "I'll be sitting there the whole time, just do your best." She smiled and walked on to the small theatre.

Kaida took a deep breath and picked up the purple skirt. Her slippers walked swiftly and silently across the ice, and the theatre was soon in front of her. "Thank you so much for signing the treaty, Chief Arnook." An all-too familiar voice said from inside.

Kaida bit her lip as a light blush spread across her face. Her heart began to pound at the sound.

"Your majesty, and honorable guests. May I present, as my gift to you, a performance done by none other than my cousin, Crown Princess Kaida." Arnook said in a loud and proud tone. The theatre erupted in applause and Kaida stepped in, her steps in time with the music.

Zuko stared at her. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Deep inside, though, Zuko felt anger toward Arnook for exploiting his niece as a present. He watched in awe as the glittering water danced along with her body.

Ice-dancing was nothing like fire-dancing. It was smooth and fluid, the music was hypnotic and the ice glimmered like the stars above. Fire-dancing was vigorous and quick, along with a heavy music and a dense heat from the flames.

Kaida looked beautiful in the moonlight. Men from both sides cheered and clapped as she flipped and water froze and unfroze. At the end of the presentation, Kaida put her hands together and bowed low to the group before quickly leaving through an exit she made herself with her bending.

Zuko stood and walked over to Arnook. He looked up at the fire lord and smiled. "Chief Arnook, I would be most delighted if you and the royal family would join me at my palace for a grand ball I'm having to celebrate the new era of peace." He said in a formal but relaxed tone.

Arnook stood and briskly shook Zuko's hand. "We honorably accept. Our ship will be prepared tonight and we will follow you." He replied with a wide smile. Sokka sulked in the row behind him, hidden by the shadows. He didn't want to go to any ball or anything without Suki; and he knew that Kaida wouldn't want to go back to the nation she so quickly left.

Zuko left first, leaving his men to socialize with the others. He knew exactly where Kaida would be.

He saw her figure sitting in front of the small pond. He approached her. "Kaida…" He sighed with a smile. "Why did you leave so quickly? Why did you not send word of your leaving, or at least say goodbye?" He interrogated, using a soft and gentle voice.

"I had to, I am engaged now you know." She replied.

"What? To who?" Zuko asked, his voice growing louder.

"To Sokka." She said, choking on her tears.

"But you don't love him Kaida, you cannot marry someone which you do not love; I know you better than that." Zuko said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would you even agree to such a thing?" He asked, a small tear dripping from his cheek.

"The life of a princess, from her birth is well defined." She began.

"Wait, what?"

"She must proudly serve her nation, lead the life she's been assigned."

"Kaida, I'm not understanding."

"She guards the hopes of her people; old or young and rich or poor." She continued, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kaida, I don't understand." Zuko said, taking another step toward her.

"Who could ever ask for more?" With that, she stood and turned to Zuko, her gaze on the grass.

Zuko looked away from her and bit his lip. "There's a lot more I could have asked for." He muttered, pressing the small jewelry box to his chest.

Kaida walked to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, it is what's right for my people. It is my duty to marry a man worthy of chieftainship." She cooed, biting her lip.

"Is your duty to your people, or to your heart?" He asked, turning around and staring at her with hurt, tear-filled eyes.

Kaida touched his scar then turned away. "I haven't decided yet. But until then I must do what Arnook wishes me to. I cannot turn my back on him now, after all, he's raised me since I was eleven." Kaida sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Zuko turned and walked away. Then he paused. "Tell me when you do decide." He muttered and stormed away; leaving Kaida alone once again.


	24. Not Together

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

****

I do not own the OC Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph. **sorry she isn't too major in this chapter; she'll be more prominent next time promise!

__

…Eight Days Later…

Kaida awoke from her slumber in the strange bed. Zuko was gracious enough to provide room for all of the visiting guests; that including Kaida. She yawned and pushed the wildly astray hair from her face.

A faint but vigorous knock appeared at her door. "Come in." She yawned, rubbing her eyes in the early morning sunlight. Lady Xing La of the Earth Kingdom stepped in. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with multiple rings, as her hair was extremely long.

"Good morning, Princess Kaida." She said with a smile. Kaida yawned and nodded.

Xing La was a girl from the Earth Kingdom; most famous for her amazing assassin skills and helping others. She was here because of her close relationship to King Bumi. After her family had died, Bumi often helped her train in earth bending.

At one point; Xing La was part of the Kyoshi Warriors, but she decided to leave because she thought she did better on her own. "Morning." Kaida nodded, pushing the covers down and stepping out of bed. Xing La smiled and leaned against the door.

"I've talked to Aang this morning." She said with a smirk.

Kaida raised a brow, not quite understanding where she was going with this.

"He told me all about you guys and your adventures. He also told me about Zuko." She grinned and winked.

Kaida turned from her and gently touched the engagement necklace Arnook forced her to wear. "Is it really that important to bring up the past?" Kaida asked, regaining her royal ways.

Xing La sighed and tapped her foot. "Just thought I'd tell you I knew the background, you know, in case anything happens." She replied.

Kaida nodded and turned back to her; seeing her already dressed. "Am I late for breakfast?" She gasped.

Xing La laughed and shook her head. "Just hurry." She said and left, leaving Kaida to dress.

Kaida began to panic, she didn't think that she would actually be late. Princesses should always be the first to arrive instead of falling behind. She hurriedly pushed her arms through the sleeves of the light blue dress and tied the deep purple sash around her waist, pulling it tight.

Then she proceeded to tie her hair back in a simple dark blue ribbon, then placing the trinkets on her braids. She pushed the loose strands away from her face and slipped on the dark blue slippers; running out of her room.

She pushed the doors wide open to the large dining room. Everyone fell silent and turned to Kaida. "Yeah, you were late." Xing La whispered with a smile. Kaida's face turned scarlet and she looked down at her feet; the laces strewn across the floor.

Zuko surveyed the young, scarlet woman. He turned his face and chuckled softly. Kaida was normally always composed and neat; but sending Xing La in to wake her up was obviously not the right person for the job.

Xing La snickered and pushed out Kaida's chair for her. "Well, now that everyone is here, we can start the feast." Iroh said with a smile. Zuko nodded and hid his mouth with a napkin, laughing wildly.

Kaida looked up at him, then down at her untied slippers. He glanced over the table at her, and then Kaida burst into simultaneous laughter with the Fire Lord. Sokka glanced at her and smiled, she was finally letting her princess-like guard down.

Iroh looked at Zuko, while Arnook stared at Kaida. Xing La held her laughter, letting the two bond, or what she thought as bonding.

Bumi ate a biscuit and stared across at the two. He smiled and turned to Xing La. She held a finger to her lips, telling him to stifle his laughter. Out of all the elderly; Bumi had the best sense of humor.

Kaida stood, followed by Zuko. "Excuse us." He struggled, trying not to laugh insanely loud.

The two walked out into the garden. Kaida continued to laugh. Then she tripped on her untied laces. Zuko caught her easily and the two continued to laugh.

They began to walk under the sheltered walks as they laughed. "I, I was in such a rush! I just didn't think straight!" She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth as she laughed.

Zuko paused and the two looked at their surroundings. "We used to walk right through here almost every day, remember?" Zuko said, plucking a tiger lily from a bush.

Kaida stopped her laughing and nodded. Zuko laced the flower through her hair and smiled. "You used to pick at least two of these every time. You would put one in your hair, and give the other to Inari." He said, pushing a strand away from her face.

Kaida blushed, but quickly turned away. Zuko touched her shoulder and his smile faded. "I'm sorry for storming off on you last week." He sighed, thinking that was the reason she was acting like that.

Kaida tied her laces and shook her head. "It was alright, Fire Lord." She replied, standing and brushing off her dress. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent when Kaida quickly turned and walked away; the blue strap of her betrothal necklace all Zuko could focus on.

"Kaida…" He sighed, turning away. A single tear fell down his face.


	25. Sick Maybe

I Do NOT own the OC Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph.

**Xing La reclined in a chair, warming herself in the sun that leaked through the windows. Bumi walked in and smiled. "If I had just attacked you, you wouldn't have won, you know that." He smirked, rustling her hair. **

**Xing La laughed and grinned. "Whatever you say old man." She replied, closing her eyes and relaxing. **

**Bumi laughed and tapped her shoulder. "You should get ready for the ball. Everybody will be there. Be there or be square!" He laughed, dancing off in the opposite direction.**

**She laughed and flipped out of the chair, landing on her feet. Suki walked in and grinned at her old-time friend. "Suki! How are you?" Xing La asked, embracing the girl.**

**Suki shrugged and looked away. "I've been better. I guess you've heard about Kaida and Sokka." She muttered, brushing a strand of loose hair from her face.**

**Xing La patted her cheek and smiled. "It's not that he loves her, Suki. It's that he's loyal and doesn't want his friend and princess unhappy." She cooed, walking after Suki to her room.**

"**I just wish that maybe somebody else would have proposed." Suki began. Zuko, hearing the conversation, stopped mid-walk and listened to the two.**

"**Sokka was good to do that. She would have married Hahn, she hates Hahn, so does Sokka!" Xing La moaned, trying to comfort the inconsolable girl.**

"**I know, Kaida's already told me that she doesn't love him like that. She just wants to make her people happy, even if that meant losing her unhappiness." Suki quoted with a sigh.**

**Zuko's eyes widened. Kaida, in fact, didn't love Sokka!**

"**Man, I wish that girl would take a break and help herself for once! She's great and nice and stuff, but she doesn't take care of herself." Suki continued.**

**Xing La nodded. "She needs somebody who can take care of her and treat her like a princess, protect her and everything." She added.**

**Zuko touched his scar and continued walking, pretending to ignore the two's conversation. The two girls curtsied in respect. Zuko stopped with a grin. "Do you know if Kaida will be coming tonight?" He asked, hoping the girls could answer.**

**Suki and Xing La exchanged looks and grinned. "Of course she will be!" The two said in unison and raced off in the direction of Kaida's room.**

**Zuko watched as the two swiftly ran down the hallway, straight to Kaida's room. He smiled and continued his walk, preparing to get ready himself, for the ball.**

**Suki burst into the door and saw Kaida staring at herself in the mirror. "You're going tonight!" Xing La shouted, nearly bouncing off the walls.**

**Kaida turned and raised a brow. "Going where?" She asked, turning and smiling at Suki.**

**Even if Kaida was marrying Suki's boyfriend, the two vowed to remain friends no matter what.**

"**To the ball Zuko's hosting. Everybody will be there." Suki laughed, touching her friend's shoulder. Kaida looked down and sighed.**

"**Your little Zuko will be there." Xing La giggled, looking at Kaida from over Suki's shoulder.**

**Kaida looked up and opened her mouth, preparing to speak. After a moment, she closed it and looked out the window. Suki sighed and sat beside her. "What's the matter Kaida? You and Zuko were so close for a while back before he became Fire Lord." Suki said, looking at her.**

**Kaida shrugged and bit her lip. "Come on, you can tell us! We won't tell anybody!" Xing La added. Even though the two had only met yesterday, she liked Kaida, and Kaida didn't mind her being around.**

**Kaida sunk into her chair and sighed. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like he needed me anymore after Azula and Ozai were gone." Just mentioning his name made her cringe. She hated Ozai for the way he had treated his only son, scarring him and marking him as a 'traitor' to the fire nation. It simply made her blood boil. "I had to go back to my tribe, as I had fulfilled my duties as a teacher to Aang. Now, every time I get around him, I don't want to leave. Something just draws me to him, I don't know, I just feel like I would betray my upbringing by being around him so much as I want to." Kaida said with a sigh, hoping the two would understand.**

**Xing La began to giggle. Suki smiled widely and rolled her eyes. "Don't you know what it is Kaida?" She asked, leaning forward and touching her shoulder.**

**Kaida raised a brow and stood, going to her large dresser to lay out her dress that she had planned on wearing. "She has to! She's not stupid!" Xing La whispered to Suki.**

**She shrugged and turned back to Kaida. "Well, don't you?" Suki asked once more.**

**Kaida shrugged and looked at her from over her shoulder. "Why don't you just tell me?" She asked, sounding as if she knew. But honestly, she had no earthly idea what she was talking about. Maybe she was sick.**

"**Silly girl. You're in love!" Suki laughed and embraced her friend.**


	26. Preparation

**Xing La is not my OC; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph.**

Mai sat in the dark chamber. Her dark eyes fixated on the small torch just outside of her reach. She was stripped of all her weapons and given a simple earth green tunic to wear. Even after months of prison; she never gave up on her love for Zuko, or her hatred of Kaida. Nothing would satisfy her until Kaida was dead.

"I almost had her once." She whispered, clenching her fists. "I just needed one more advantage. Five more seconds and I could have had Zuko and be rid of Kaida." She muttered, her teeth grinding against one another harshly. Her heart had no love for the girl she once called sister. Her mind had no thoughts of ever reconciling with her. If anyone could hold a grudge, Mai could.

Footsteps slowly approached her. Mai stared straightforward in the darkness until a woman clad in Kyoshi Warrior wear appeared in the shadows. Mai turned and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She hissed.

The warrior grinned and walked on her hands to the bars. "Hi Mai!" She giggled, tapping the bars.

Mai looked up, recognizing the voice. "Ty Lee?" She asked, surprised to see her there.

"The one and only!" She giggled, standing on her feet.

"Why are you here?" Mai asked, standing.

Ty Lee dangled a large key in her hands. "I came here to get you out! We are best friends forever!" She giggled, unlocking the door.

"Where are my clothes? My stilettos? My Daggers? My knives?" Mai asked, walking out of the cell and over to her friend.

"I hid them, they're in my room. Come on! Let's get you out of this dump." Ty Lee smirked, and the two quickly and silently left; preparing for their journey to the Fire Nation.

…_Meanwhile…_

Kaida sat on her bed, watching Suki and Xing la scurrying around the room, hunting for jewels and ribbons and such. "I'm going to run and get Suki and my dresses; I'll be right back." Xing La said, rushing out and down the hallway.

Suki giggled, touching her shoulder. "How does it feel?" She asked with a smile.

"How does what feel?" Kaida asked, fiddling with her fingers; never meeting her eyes.

"Being in love!" She giggled, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I don't really think that's what it is, Suki. I may just be sick." Kaida replied with a sigh.

"Sick? Oh darling please, you're totally in love. Like it wasn't obvious before. Zuko's head over heels for you!" Suki squealed as Xing La re-entered with two dresses, each in a different shade of green.

"Sick? Who's sick?" Xing La asked, tossing the dresses onto the bed beside Kaida's.

Kaida turned with a small grin "Me." She smiled.

Xing La rolled her eyes. "You're not sick, silly princess. It's love sick." She said, almost repeating what Suki had said previously.

"I tried to tell her. Haven't you ever experienced this before?" Suki asked, leaning in and staring at Kaida. Kaida shifted in her seat and looked away.

"No, well not really. I used to feel sort of like this when I was little and I was around Zuko." she began, twisting her fingers.

"No wonder! You and Zuko have history!" Xing La said, drawing out the last word with a grin.

Kaida turned and blushed. Katara walked in, her hair and makeup already complete. "Girls! Aren't you ready yet?" She questioned, staring at the three completely unprepared girls.

"Kaida's in love!" Xing La squealed, jumping up and down.

Katara raised a brow. "No I'm not." Kaida muttered, her face scarlet.

"Yes you are!" Suki giggled. She turned to Katara and smiled. "It's Zuko. Remember how cute they looked at the beach? Aren't they just meant to be?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

Katara smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kaida, this is wonderful. But, what about your engagement? You're going to be married in less than a month!" Katara asked, obviously concerned about her situation.

Kaida shrugged. "I'll get married, try to move on." She replied with a sigh.

Suki looked down. "Follow your heart for once." She muttered.

Kaida looked up and put her face in her hands. "Why does everyone tell me that? Yue, then Sokka, then Zuko, now you guys." Kaida whined.

"It's because we want what's best for you. You'll always end up being miserable if you keep doing what you're doing." Xing La said, touching Kaida's shoulder.

She looked up. "But I don't feel completely miserable." she replied, drawing out her words.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You will though. I mean, it's not like you aren't sad as it is." Katara sighed and stood, opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Xing La asked as Katara began to walk away.

"Finish getting ready. You guys don't have but an hour, maybe more maybe less." Katara said and shut the door behind her.

Suki went into a tizzy. She grabbed Kaida and pulled her out of the chair. "You have to get ready! Hurry!" She squealed and held up the dress.

Xing La pulled off her over clothes; leaving Kaida in only her under-wrappings. Suki put the dress over her head and laced up the back tightly.

Xing La began to rummage through the box or ribbons and hair accessories.

Kaida blushed and straightened out the other two dresses.

Xing La held up a small crystal tiara and grinned. "This one is super pretty! Wear this one instead of that thing around your ponytail. Then she began to rummage once more, hunting for replacements on her necessary braids.

Suki sat her down in the chair and applied make-up. "You don't need much, you're already extremely pretty." She grinned, patting on light pink blush. She applied a pink, glittering lip stain and smiled "that's all you need." She smiled and Kaida fixed her hair, placing the crystal tiara in the place.

Xing La grinned once more and held up two clips with tiny sapphire snowflakes embedded in them. "these will be perfect." She smiled and placed them on Kaida.

The two spread a cheesy grin and turned, quickly putting on their own dresses.

Suki's dress was dark green. It was slender and had a small slit on the side. Around her waist was a lighter green sash that tied neatly in a bow in the back. She placed a light green headband around her hair and her red Kyoshi eye-makeup. Her shoes were simpe dark green slippers. She looked stunning.

Xing La's dress was much the opposite. Her dress was light green that billowed out around her waist and ended at her knees. It was halter shaped, with dark green straps and a dark green sash tied around her waist. Her shoes were dark green with long, overlapping laces that went up all the way to meet her dress. She, too looked stunning.

"You two look absolutely amazing." Kaida said with a smile.

Xing la hugged her. "So do you!" She replied.

Kaida's dress was floor-length. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and billowed out around her waist as well. The first layer was a light blue, around her waist was a deep blue sash that tied into a large puffy bow in the back. Down the middle elow her waist, the dress opened in a wide slit, revealing sparkling purple fabric underneath. The cut around her chest was heart-shaped, revealing much of her pale skin. In the center of the sash, a small white moon was embroidered. Her shoes were white with small blue heels.

Deep inside her, she hoped that Zuko would ask her to dance. Strangely, it seemed to be all that she wanted.

Suki smiled. "Let's go to the ball."


	27. Beginning A Dance

**_I do not own the OC Xing La she belongs to NejisDarkNymph… Don't forget to review!_**

Zuko stood in front of the mirror and sighed. This was the Zuko he had grown to be ever since he was crowned Fire Lord. Both Kaida and Zuko had grown together; all the while Kaida trying to tear them apart.

He was beginning to understand her hesitation to do what she wants. She was taught the same as Yue, that their duties were to their people and to Tui and La. He wanted to scream to the sun every time he thought of how Kaida was and could be.

Zuko turned from the mirror and placed his crown on. Then he turned to the small table with a single box on it. He opened and stared down at the gift he had planned to give Kaida back at the Northern Water Tribe; before he knew she was engaged. Kaida had haunted his dreams ever since the night of the Agni Kai. Not a day went by when she wasn't on his mind or in his dreams. Memories from their past always flicked through his mind every time he walked in the garden.

Iroh entered and stood at the door with a warm smile. "Are you almost ready, nephew?" He asked, staring at his nephew. He looked simply stunning in the dark red formal robes which was decided the Fire Lord should wear. The candlelight flickered on the shining gold headpiece he wore. Never before had a man looked as handsome as Zuko in the Fire Lord.

Mai sat in the boat in her old robes, the knives cool against her skin. Ty Lee grinned as the water rocked the small boat they had stolen from the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee was a traitor now to the Kyoshi Warriors. Most of the best warriors were at the Fire Nation anyway.

"When do you think we'll get there Mai?" Ty Lee asked with a wide grin.

Mai shrugged and looked away. "Days from now. But we'll get there." She replied and ran a finger along the wood. Ty Lee settled in and turned to Mai; her Kyoshi make-up still plastered on her face.

The driving force for Mai was to rid the world of Kaida. Even though the two shared a father, she had everything Mai wanted; and Mai would stop at nothing to get it.

Xing La giggled at herself in the mirror. "I look funny!" She laughed and poked at her hair.

Suki pulled her hand away. "Stop, you look fine." She whispered, switching to the still and silent Kaida.

Kaida sat in front of the mirror, twisting her fingers nervously. Xing La held the door open, waiting for the two to get up so they could arrive in a group. Suki touched Kaida's shoulder and she jumped slightly. "Kaida, what's wrong?" Suki asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's nothing." She replied, her voice shaking. Xing La walked away from the door, letting it shut on it's own.

"Tell us! We won't tell anybody!" Xing La said, touching her other shoulder.

Kaida sighed and stood. "I'm just nervous, that's all." she replied honestly.

Suki laughed. "What's there to be nervous about?" She asked, looking down at Kaida.

"I haven't actually danced with someone in a long time, and I'm afraid of asking anybody I'm comfortable with to dance with me." Kaida finished, walking to the door.

Xing La laughed and hugged Suki. "Hear that? She's afraid of dancing! Everything will be okay!" She squealed.

Suki laughed and nodded, subtly pushing her away. The two smiled and both grabbed one of Kaida's arms. "Let's go." Suki said and the three walked out of the room.

The first song began to play from the orchestra. Zuko watched as people danced with one another merrily. Katara and Aang spun and danced happily; never noticing that their princess wasn't there.

Suki was there, and she danced with Sokka. Xing La stood with King Bumi and the two chattered happily. Other Earth Nation nobles danced, along with multiple water and fire citizens. Toph was there, and she stood near Zuko. Even if the two didn't get along, Toph never criticized anything he did, which was good for a friend of the Fire Lord.

She was silent most of the time, snickering occasionally as she felt a person stumble or trip while dancing.

Suki glanced up, just as the three had rehearsed. Kaida would enter just as the second song began. The two had managed to tell almost everyone at the ball of the entrance, for now most of the people knew that Zuko had feelings for Kaida, and she had feelings for him.

The song ended, Zuko noticed as most of the people departed from the floor, leaving him to wonder what was going on. The second song began to play and everyone looked up at the top of the stairs. Zuko followed their gaze, and his eyes widened.

At the top of the stairs, Kaida stood. Her eyes cast on her feet, shy at all the unwanted attention.

Zuko stared, the people slowly began to fill the floor again and dance. Her tiara sparkled like newly fallen snow and her eyes glowed with a beautiful blue. Her hair framed her face perfectly.

She began to slowly walk down the stairs. Everything else to Zuko was a blur. He didn't even notice the dancers as she walked slowly down.

Kaida looked up and met the two golden eyes that had always been there to meet her own. She had never seen him look so regal and handsome. Her heart began to beat so quickly that she thought it would explode. Maybe Suki was right, maybe she was in love.

The song ended, and Suki stood beside Kaida. "You look beautiful." She whispered with a grin. Sokka stood on the other side of her and smiled.

"You really do look amazing." Sokka agreed, kissing her cheek lightly.

Suki looked away, both of them didn't like one another that way; but they kept up an act to keep Arnook from getting suspicious. Kaida smiled and nodded.

The third song began. Kaida sighed and placed Sokka's hand on Suki's. "Enjoy yourselves, forget about me. This is meant to be fun." She said and pushed the two onto the dance floor.

She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing music. She leaned against the wall and sighed. The song ended and the next began. Kaida still kept her eyes closed, taking in the soothing notes.

"Mind if we dance?" An all-too familiar voice said. Kaida opened her eyes and looked up, her blue eyes met the golden ones, and her lips parted in a smile.

She took his outstretched hand and he led the two onto the dance floor.

Xing La turned to Katara, who smiled broadly. Suki winked at Sokka, who grinned proudly. All of Kaida and Zuko's friends alike knew of their love for one another and they would stop at nothing to bring them together.

Kaida smiled and a small blush spread across her cheeks. Zuko smiled in return and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for coming." He whispered, spinning her slowly.

Kaida returned to his arms and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Here, in his arms, she felt something new and overwhelming; like this was the place she was meant to be all along. Like there was no other place in the world that she was ever supposed to be, or even wanted to be. Zuko grasped her tightly as the music began to speed. He spun her out, and back into his arms. Iroh watched from the side with a wide smile.

"They look so perfect together, don't you agree Toph?" He asked, turning to his friend.

Toph shrugged. "They can dance well. But if you say so, then they must." She said and her signature grin made it's way onto her face.

"You know, he really wants to be with her." Iroh added.

Toph nodded. "I could sense he got jealous when Sokka stood next to her. He care about Kaida a lot." She replied, eeing how smoothly the two danced.

The song ended, and suko and Kaida departed. She looked down, flustered.

"I, uh, I have something for you." Zuko muttered, now a blush covering his pale cheeks.

Kaida looked up and blinked in surprise. "Something for me? But I thought you didn't leave the palace since we arrived." She replied.

Zuko shrugged and took the small box out of his pocket. He opened it and Kaida's eyes widened. Tears glistened in her eyes as she stared down at the inside. "Oh Zuko." She whispered, amazed at what he was presenting to her.


	28. Ending The Dance

**I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph…. *PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW; WITHOUT REVIEWS I DON'T WANT TO WRITE; you guys are my driving force :D****

Zuko blushed, looking away as the next song slowly began. It seemed like an eternity until Kaida caught his golden eyes again as he quickly glanced at her. "Zuko, it's beautiful." She whispered, touching his scar gently.

Zuko looked down in the box.

Inside a necklace very similar to the one she was wearing glimmered in the lamplight. It was red silk with a gold embroidered dragon wrapping around it. The pendant was a bright ruby carved to look like a ball of flames, with a tinier fire nation emblem in gold in the center.

Kaida didn't really know what it meant, but she knew it was beautiful. "So, you really like it?" Zuko asked, his face turning even redder.

Toph laughed and punched his side, suddenly standing there. "Is Zuko trying to be romantic?" She mocked, snickering and walking away.

Kaida blushed, her fingers lingering on his scar. Zuko pulled her hand away from the scar and put it on his pale skin. Kaida shook her head and placed her hand back over his scar, running her smooth, soft fingers over the red skin. "I love it." She whispered.

At first, Zuko was confused about if she loved his scar or the necklace. He gave her a puzzled look. Kaida laughed and pulled him from the crowd, easily slipping out into the moonlit garden.

The music drifted in the warm night air; all the people far away from them. Zuko stood with her under the stars, his fears finally calming.

Here, under the moon, Kaida looked even more beautiful than any human or spirit alike.

Zuko remembered the day that she was taken. It was in this exact same place, many years ago, that she was taken from Zuko and taken from all the life she knew.

Then, those men seemed like the monsters to Zuko. Now, he saw how they had turned her into an elegant young woman, perfect for any royal position. She had kept the necklace that he gave her then; and now he finally knew what it meant.

Those were an ancient tradition to the Sun Warriors. Mothers of young boys would carve a flame for their son. Then, their son would pick a girl around his age and she would wear the necklace. In a way, it was a pre-engagement necklace. Kaida still didn't know, he thought, and she didn't. The pre-engagement necklace was before the harmony bracelet, which was the two dragon bracelet he had given her. Next, was the engagement necklace and the necklace he had just given her was it, and finally the unity necklaces, which were to be worn once the two were married.

"Thank you." Zuko said again.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For everything, Kiki." He said.

Just hearing him call her that made Kaida's heart turn to mush. It was just like they were young again for a moment.

This was how he had given her the pre-engagement necklace. Her party was going on in the ballroom and the two made their way to the garden at night. Ursa watched from the window with a grin on her face. Young Zuko held it out to Kaida, his face as scarlet as his scar he had now. Young Kaida took it from his hands and latched it around her neck before jumping onto Zuko with a hug. The two were always the cutest children in all of the Fire Nation, and Ursa loved the way that every day the two grew closer.

Now, though, Kaida was trying to distance herself from Zuko in fears of ruining what she was taught by a very strict uncle. Zuko, however, tried all he could to make it up to at least be how they were when they were children.

Ignorance is bliss, sometimes. When the two were young, neither knew of the pressure and hurt that love and duty brought to two people of different royal bloods. Neither knew that love could tear people apart from the inside out.

"Kaida." Zuko began, breaking the silence.

Kaida looked up at him from her gaze at the fountain. "Yes?" She asked, blinking suddenly.

Zuko sat in the grass by the pond and stirred it with his finger. "Do, do you ever think of what life may have been like for you if you were never taken?" He asked, honestly curious of what she would say.

Kaida shrugged, looking away again. "I've never thought about it Zuko, why do you ask?" She replied, bending the water around Zuko's finger.

"Because sometimes I used to think of how life would have been then." Zuko paused, looking at the water and smiling. "Would you change that day if you could?" He continued, even though his father took many years of happiness from him, he still held on tightly to his wishful thinking.

"One should not think of what might have been, it wastes time that should not be wasted." She recited from her uncle Arnook telling her that as a young girl.

"Let loose a little Kaida, be yourself." Zuko muttered, hoping that she would answer.

Kaida stopped bending and looked up at the moon. "Spirits help me." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Zuko smiled, he knew this phrase; she was giving in. "Well, if I had stayed, sometimes I think that I wouldn't have as much life experience as I've gained. Also, I would have never known my cousin Yue." She paused and sighed. "But, I think that you wouldn't be scarred if I was here, and we wouldn't have a relationship like we do now." She said and blushed.

Zuko leaned in and smirked. "What kind of relationship is that?" He whispered, like it was a top secret no one else could hear.

Kaida laughed. "A very dysfunctional, crazy, bumpy-"

"Do you have to go on? This isn't very-" Zuko began.

"Madly, hopelessly in love, relationship." Kaida said, her face now a deep scarlet.

Zuko looked up, staring at the bright pink Kaida. His eyes widened and filled with joyful tears. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight. "I love you Kaida." He whispered and the tears flowed freely.

Kaida looked up at the tearful Zuko. She had never seen him cry with tears of happiness. Something in her heart seemed to tug and pull at all sides, she could feel it beating in her throat it was beating so fast.

The grass crunched and the two turned. Arnook stood, a stern and unhappy look on his face. Kaida pushed Zuko away and stood, looking at the grass. Tears began to sting at her eyes. "Uncle…" Kaida began.

"Kaida, go dance with Sokka." Arnook said sternly. Zuko stood in protest but watched as Kaida walked away, her head cast down and tears glistening as they dropped to the grass.

Arnook stared at Zuko, giving him an icy glare. "Kaida is not part of your nation anymore, Fire Lord. I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your toasty little fingers away from my ice princess." He hissed and began to briskly walk away.

"She's better than what you think. Kaida is an amazing and brilliant girl. You're not giving her enough credit, or independence!" Zuko began, his blood boiling. Arnook turned and stared down the Fire Lord. "You're trying to brainwash her! You want her a mindless little pawn so when she takes over you can just rule through her! You may have raised Kaida, but I see right through that façade, you're just a spineless fool that doesn't want Kaida to be free and willful like her mother." Zuko shouted.

Kaida paused, hearing the yelling. She quietly walked back and hid among the bushes.

Arnook stepped to him and frowned. "Her mother was a traitor! She could have had any one of the men which proposed to her! But she had to choose someone from the enemy! I am not letting Kaida make that same mistake! She will not be a fool like her mother. Being foolish is how she was killed." Arnook shouted back.

Kaida stepped out of the bushes and stood between the two. "My mother was not a fool. She did something that every person should do, which is marry the person they want to be with, and that person should want to be with them." Kaida began, her fingertips flaming with tiny white flames. "Uncle, I respect you, and I will always respect you. But I will not marry Sokka. He loves Suki, not me! I do not love him! Uncle, my mother was a brilliant and independent woman. She did not choose an enemy, she chose her only ally, and that was my father." She screamed, her entire hands engulfed in flames.

Arnook stared at the flames, barely hearing what she was saying. The flames grew around her as her anger grew. She raised her hands to shoot flames at him, but Zuko gripped her wrists.

"Kaida, it's okay. Calm down. Everything will be alright. Calm down." Zuko cooed in her ear.

She fell to her knees in tears. "No Zuko, everything is not alright. Not anymore."


	29. Dealing The Plan

**I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph. *Don't Forget to Review!***

It had been three days since the ball and since Kaida had first defied her uncle.

Much to Zuko's displeasure, Kaida had apologized to Arnook, and he convinced her to go through with the marriage because it was what her people wanted. Kaida was too good and too selfless to neglect what her uncle taught her as right. Sokka never learned of the fight in the garden; neither did any of Kaida or Zuko's other friends.

Kaida sat in her room. Her stare was hollow and distant as one of the multiple women from the Northern Water Tribe tended to packing her things. Another of the women entered and tended to re-fashioning her hair in the traditional style she had always worn it back at her palace. Kaida's eyes glistened with unshed tears, along with the betrothal necklace still constricting her neck. Once it would have been a blessing to Kaida to wear that necklace, but now it bore only as a curse.

Ty Lee and Mai had successfully entered the Fire Nation capital with ease. Their next goal before capturing Kaida was to free the now barely-sane Azula.

They disguised themselves as guards of the highly monitored prison which both Azula and Ozai were held in.

Azula sat in a corner, her arms were chained to the wall along with her legs. Her wild hair framed her face. Her grin was twisted and contorted into an insane smirk; her golden eyes bloodshot. In the distance, she saw two guards approaching her cell.

She leaned against the wall and hid in the shadows. Over the months, she had regained some of her sanity; which worked to her advantage. She could control her fiery breath and anger a little better.

One guard took off her helmet. There, in the lamplight, Mai stood, her dark eyes staring right at Azula's. Azula leaned in to the dim torchlight, her wretched grin widening. The other took her helmet off, revealing Ty Lee. Mai held up a key, which would unlock her cell.

Azula tried to stand, but was constricted by her chains. "Here's the deal, we let you out, but you have to come with us and capture Kaida, after we kill her, you'll get the crown. But you have to follow the plan, if you don't, we'll just let the guards take you back to your cell." Mai hissed, dangling the key in front of Azula's eyes.

"Fine, just get me out of here." She hissed back.

"What's the plan?" Ty Lee asked in a sing-song voice.

"Stay quiet, get Kaida, kill her, then become the most powerful ruler there ever was." Azula smirked, her evil golden eyes glistening at the opportunity before her.

"Deal." Mai smirked, unlocking the door and disguising Azula as a guard.

The trio sat out of the prison and began hiding in the brush, waiting for Kaida to return to the awaiting ship on the ocean.

Zuko sat in the library. Kaida was strong, and powerful, but before her uncle she was a weak kitten. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't follow her heart She did tell him that her duties were to her people and not to her heart, but Zuko wouldn't hear of it. He knew better than to believe something like that. Yet, he really didn't have a choice.

In a few days, Kaida would be back at the Northern Water Tribe and would be preparing for her marriage to a man she didn't love. He had read a book similar to her situation. The woman was in an arranged marriage but he was madly in love with her fiancé's best friend. In the end, however, the woman sacrificed herself for her love; killing herself as she couldn't deal with the grief of marrying the man who had accidentally killed her love. Zuko hated the book, but he couldn't help but think of Kaida when he read about the woman.

It was a terrible thought, but it was what he pictured.

Aang burst in, a sad frown on his face. "What is it Aang?" Zuko asked, turning to the Avatar and his ally.

"It's Kaida. She, Sokka, and Katara are about to leave for the ship. Sokka wants you to be there when Kaida leaves, to see if maybe you can talk her out of going through with this." Aang replied with a sad sigh.

Zuko stood and shook his head. "She hasn't wanted to see me in three days, I doubt she'll want to talk to me. But I will go, I couldn't stand to know she was leaving me again without at least saying goodbye." Zuko replied and followed Aang out.

Aang smiled faintly. "I'm thinking about proposing to Katara. Do you think I should?" He asked, trying to lighten the sad mood around Zuko.

"Of course Aang." Zuko said, then laughed. "You two will make great babies, smart, cunning, and if they're like Katara, temperamental." He said with a laugh.

Aang rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thanks Zuko." He said and the two stopped at the doorway.

Katara walked beside the two healers that had come, Arnook already on the ship. Sokka walked in front of Kaida, and she lagged behind, her head cast down.

Zuko turned and walked away, the scene before him too much for him to handle.

Kaida felt an uneasy presence behind her, but as she turned, she was hit on the head and knocked unconscious. Mai dragged her away, Azula in front guarding them and Ty Lee behind, making sure they were going to escape.

Katara turned and saw the three with Kaida.

Suddenly, a single scream shot through the palace and the path Kaida had taken. Zuko turned, only to see Katara, Aang, and Sokka running to him. "What happened?" Zuko yelled, looking at the three, waiting for a response.

"It's Kaida!" Katara wept. Aang held her close, a tear rolling down his cheek as well. Sokka, unable to handle the pity party, ran back.

"What happened? Who screamed? What's going on? Where did Sokka go?" Zuko yelled, becoming impatient.

Xing La ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's Kaida, they've taken her." She said in a calm but shaky voice.

"Where did they take her?" Zuko yelled.

Suki ran beside Xing La. "We don't know, when Katara turned around, she saw the three dragging her away, her mouth covered." Suki responded.

"What? Who's they?" Zuko asked. His heart was beating out of his chest and he broke out into a cold sweat, worried about what had happened to Kaida. He couldn't think of any enemies of either of them, so none of it was making sense to him.

Katara looked up, tears still streaming down her face. "Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee."


	30. Stories From The Past

**I Do Not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph.**

**Please review, I love to hear what you guys think if you like it or not, whatever. Just REVIEW! :D**

Zuko stood in his room. His teeth grinded against one another, his fists clenched tight. Kaida was out there alone with his crazed sister, her cruel half-sister, and an insane circus freak. They had an advantage against her. One hit in the right point and Ty Lee would have her paralyzed. One dagger hitting the right spot, she would bleed to death; and one lightning strike could kill her there.

His mind was full of nothing but fears and worries for Kaida. The two were in love, they both admitted it. Zuko, of course, a little more verbally. Now, she was taken and he didn't even know where she was.

His heart stung with hurt. Her last few days there the two didn't even speak, and hardly even met one another's eyes. Zuko slammed his fist into the wall with a scream of anger. "Why does this always happen to me?" He shouted, falling to the floor in tears.

Kaida slowly came-to in a dark cave. Her head throbbed with pain as she looked at her surroundings. It finally hit her; she was captured by Mai and her allies Ty Lee and Azula.

At first, it all seemed like a dream. Azula was supposed to be in prison, along with Mai. Ty Lee was supposed to be a Kyoshi Warrior, none were supposed to be here, and neither was Kaida.

Her heart began to pound. The only purpose they would take her would be to kill her. Two of them had reasons to, anyway.

Mai wanted her gone because she was always the favorite, of their dad, of her mom, of Ursa and Ozai, especially of Zuko. Kaida was a princess, while Mai was not. Most importantly, she had the undying affection of a nation, and the crazed, passionate love of Zuko.

Azula wanted her gone because she had got in the way of her becoming Fire Lady. Kaida was just as skilled fighter, and a powerful bender. She stopped her from ruling the world, and that was plenty enough reason to kill her.

Ty Lee, well, Ty Lee was just along for the ride. She was an accessory to the two crazed ladies, doing as they pleased. In Kaida's mind, Ty Lee was just a doll the two played with-a pawn.

Mai sat outside, sharpening her stilettos. Azula stood in a field, sparring with Ty Lee. "So, you're going to challenge her to another Agni Kai?" She asked, dodging the lightning shot by the blindfolded Azula.

"She won't be able to refuse." Azula smirked, just barely missing her long braid.

Ty Lee fell to the grass, her chest heaving. "Pause!" She waved, staring up at the clouds. Mai stood, sliding the weapons back into their hidden compartments. Azula pulled off the blindfold and sat next to her friend.

"You ready for this?" Azula asked, that insane smirk tugging on her lips.

Mai shrugged. "No big deal. She'll be an easy win this time." Mai replied, not worried in the least about Kaida.

Meanwhile, Katara sat with the healers back at Zuko's palace. Each had their own vials of Spirit Water. "Why do we have to use spirit water to heal when Kaida doesn't?" Katara asked, suddenly remembering that she had never once used spirit water to heal with. Kaida simply used plain water.

One of the older healers looked up with a smile. "It was a request, made by Tui and La themselves." She said.

Katara raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Another healer looked up and smiled. "They requested that she drink from the Spirit Oasis for thirty days." She said.

"Why? What did that do?" Aang asked, stepping in the room and sitting next to Katara.

"You see, the water is highly toxic, so at first Arnook wasn't sure if she should. Yet Kaida persisted. She told Chief Arnook that she trusted the spirits, and that Tui had came to her in a dream telling her that she would take care of her during the thirty days, just as she had taken care of Yue as a baby." The first woman said with a smile, touching her vial.

"So that's why she's so protective of the two!" Aang said with a nod.

"Yes, so she ventured to the oasis without Arnook's permission. The fish swam around her hands as she began to slowly drink the water. For the first few days, Kaida could barely speak, but she insisted to only drink from the Spirit Oasis, saying that Tui was taking care of her. She was sick because Tui was making sure all the toxins were leaving her body." The second added.

"Wow, so she put her life on the line just because they said to drink poisonous water? What a brave kid!" Katara sighed in amazement.

"By the fifteenth day, Kaida refused to leave the oasis. She slept by the water, drinking from it almost every hour as if she was told to. By the last day, her body was so frail and sick, everyone thought she was going to die. Her eyes lost their sparkle, and her grip so weak she couldn't bend a single sweat drop off of her drenched forehead. That night, however, the oasis glowed with such brilliance, many of the higher up healers and warriors thought something was wrong. So Arnook, the head warrior, and the two of us ran to the oasis to make sure Kaida was alright." The first continued, turning to the other woman to finish.

"It was amazing. Kaida's body glowed with a blue tint and her eyes glowed white, like two stars. It was as if she was being healed from the inside out. It was the first and only time in over three hundred years that Tui and La's true forms were seen in our world. They stood on both sides of her, never taking notice to the four of us standing there. Finally, the Spirit Oasis began to dim, and the spirits disappeared, going back into their fish form. Kaida's body was the last to dim. Her eyes finally opened, and with a smile she sat up, looking at us. After the thirty days of drinking nothing but Spirit water, she was now able to use any water source to heal with. She's the most skilled and unique healer there ever was, sadly Tui and La refuse to let anyone else become a master healer." She finished with a smile, bending the water out of her vial and letting it sparkle in the flame.

"Wow! She really is special!" Aang said with a grin.

Zuko laughed, stepping in. "You don't know the half of it." He said and sat next to Aang.

"More stories!" He laughed, settling in.

"What was she like, as a kid?" Katara asked, wanting to know more about her future sister-in-law.

Zuko shrugged and smiled. "She moved here before she was even a year old. Her father and my father were great friends. Ursa, my mom, treated her like a princess, and she knew she was one. Ursa always thought that Kaida was special, and who could blame her? She really was." He paused, sniffling and blinking away the tears. "When I was about six and she was five, that's when I first developed a childhood crush. Back then, we both were terrified to get near one another, my mom thought it was cute." Zuko smiled.

"I bet she was adorable as a young child." One of the healers commented, thinking about how uncommonly beautiful Kaida was..

"She was. Later on, she would walk with my mother and I every day. We always stopped at the tiger lilies and she would pick some. They were her favorite flowers. She said that they were like tiny bursts of peaceful flames. Ursa liked this, and called her Lily occasionally. I never caught on to the nickname, so Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and me always called her Kiki. She seldom acted like a princess, running and tumbling, her dresses were grass-stained almost every day. Yet, she loved the moon. She told me once, when I was about 11 and she 10, that she wanted to visit the moon spirit and talk with her. That was the night she showed me that she could water bend." Zuko said, smiling and thinking of that sweet and warm summer night.

"We kept it a secret, and I knew that once they took her away that she would learn how to better her skills. In a way I was happy she could master her bending, but at the same time I knew she couldn't fire bend anymore." Zuko said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, Arnook has forbidden her from fire bending ever again." Aang agreed, sad that Kaida was put under so much pressure by her family.

Meanwhile, Kaida sat in the cave, waiting for the trio to come back in and decide her fate. She was beginning to lose all hope she had, and felt like giving up.

Giving up on escaping, giving up on fighting, giving up on her people, and worst of all, giving up on Zuko.


	31. The Last Agni Kai

I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO GET 50 REVIEWS BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

_Oh and the part when Zuko says "Prepare the Lizards"; I mean the lizards like the ones Azula and the others ride in some of the episodes in season two._

**Zuko sat in the room which used to be his father's planning room. He stretched his fingers and looked out the window, trying his hardest not to give up on Kaida. "She's strong. She will handle herself well, she can do anything if she puts her mind to it, Yue will be there if she needs her too." Zuko murmured, trying to convince himself.**

**Aang sat next to Katara and Sokka. Xing La entered with a batch of Iroh's wonderful tea for the four to drink. "Thanks Xing La." Katara said, taking the warm cup and sipping.**

**Aang smiled at her and took a cup. "So, how do you think she'll hold up on her own?" Aang asked, not meaning to sound offensive.**

**Sokka turned to Aang and punched his arm hard. "Shut up Aang." He muttered, then quickly looked away.**

"**Tea?" Xing La asked with a grin. Sokka crossed his arms and didn't meet her gaze.**

"**Come on Sokka, Iroh would be sad if you didn't drink it. He's just as worried as you are!" Katara said, shooting him an icy glare.**

**Sokka rolled his eyes and snatched a cup from the tray. He stared out the window and stood abruptly. "Hey, where are you going?" Xing La asked.**

**He walked to the door and turned his head. "To talk with Zuko, at least he understands what I'm going through." Sokka said and opened the door.**

**Aang stood and frowned. "Sokka, don't think you and Zuko are the only ones that's worried. We're all worried about Kaida. We both know that if something happens to Kaida, something will happen to Yue, which will affect all the water benders." He said, his avatar-like behavior taking over-caring about the entire nation generally.**

**Sokka turned and glared at him. "I'm not worried about the water benders. I'm worried about Kaida, Aang, and I just want her to come back alive." Sokka hissed and slammed the door behind him.**

**Xing La sat next to Katara and leaned against the wall. "Who spit in his food?" She joked, and drank the hot tea.**

**Katara cracked a smile and shrugged, trying to relax.**

**Aang still remained tense. He knew that Sokka cared about Kaida, the way a brother would care for his younger sister. He didn't want her hurt, and the two were close. Aang was a good friend of Kaida's, but he still knew something was going to go wrong.**

**Zuko sat with Sokka in the room. "I can't get her off my mind. I'm so worried, if only we knew where she was. I'd give my life for her in a second, anything to make sure she was safe." Zuko sighed, rubbing his forehead.**

**Sokka nodded in agreement. Zuko even looked hurt, like not only was he worried, but physically hurting. It was as if he and Kaida felt the same emotions and sensations. It was weird, but Sokka knew it was just love.**

**Iroh and several other guards burst through the door. "We have spotted them! They are in a cave outside the city limits, three girls matching the description. Kaida was not spotted." One of the guards said in a formal tone.**

**Zuko's eyes widened. "Get me there now." He commanded.**

"**But nephew.." Iroh began.**

"**But nothing! Prepare the lizards." He shouted and stood, walking out of the room; Sokka on his heels.**

**Meanwhile, Kaida listened as footsteps filled the dark cave. A tiny flame was lit to illuminate Azula's face.**

"**Take my crown from me; throw me in prison; steal Zuko from Mai; fighting me in an Agni Kai; you're going to pay for that." She hissed. Kaida shivered.**

**She was hardly ever fearless, but here, Kaida was chained up and unable to use her bending or fighting. The way she was chained, she was defenseless. **

**The flame extinguished and the silence was unbearable. Millions of terrible thoughts raced through Kaida's mind as she never heard footsteps. Azula must have still been in front of her. For a moment, Kaida wished that she could see with her feet like Toph could.**

**Suddenly, the chains around her wrists and legs were removed, but replaced by a knife at her throat. "Fight and I'll slit your throat." A very familiar, once sisterly voice said behind her. Kaida obeyed, walking in the direction that Mai pushed her in.**

**She stumbled out into a field lit by the late afternoon sun. Kaida blinked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden burst of light.**

**Ty Lee leaned against the cave, still dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior wear. She waved with a sly smirk on her face. "Hardly ever get to see you around anymore Kiki." She said, not very interested in the girl she once called friend.**

**Azula snickered and wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulder. "You should have joined us instead, Kiki. Betraying me is the worst mistake you could have ever made. To think, we used to be such wonderful friends! Remember, you, and Ty Lee, and Mai, and me, all friends." Azula said, her voice mocking Kaida.**

"**No, I always hated her." Mai said simply and uninterested. It was like Mai only wanted to kill the girl she was raised with. Kaida was there when she was born, celebrated everything with Mai, treated her with the most respect, and she was repaid by being loathed and hunted buy her sister.**

**Ty Lee giggled at Mai's comment. "You never made sense as a child, Mai. Go along with me, mock her later." Azula said with a sincere smile to her ally.**

**Mai poked Kaida's side with a sharp dagger. "Come on, speak up. We all know you can talk. That was all you did as a kid." Azula grinned.**

"**I have nothing to say to you three. You are just traitors." Kaida said, regaining her old, fiery spirit. "You three don't deserve the filth you roll in." Kaida added, smirking. Her blue eyes glimmered as the first star came out, and the hot, blood-orange sun reflected in her pupils.**

"**That's enough from you!" Mai shouted, almost driving the dagger into her side.**

**Kaida froze water on her side as a shield. Azula pulled the dagger away and the water slank back into a hidden vial on Kaida.**

"**Well, we will see who will be laying in the filth when we're through." Azula replied.**

**Kaida blinked innocently. "What do you mean Azula?" She asked in a mocking sympathy tone.**

"**I challenge you to one last Agni Kai."**


	32. EnergyBending

**I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph….DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE END IS NEAR!**

Kaida nodded, accepting the deadly opportunity. Ty Lee stood in the back and snickered, turning to Mai.

The devious three had devised a plan. While Kaida was distracted fighting Azula; Ty Lee would come up behind her and paralyze her. Then Mai would come in and hit her major artery with a dagger; causing her to bleed to death. There would be nothing Kaida could do to avenge herself.

In her own mind, Azula planned to leave them afterward and attack Zuko, who she thought would be too heartbroken to fight. Then she would take back her place as the ruler and take over the world. She hadn't told Mai or Ty Lee yet.

Zuko watched from the lizard as a long flash of lightning filled the sky. His heart skipped a beat, Azula was fighting Kaida again. Aang and Sokka suddenly appeared in front of him on Appa.

"Get on." Sokka said. Zuko nodded, leaping off the lizard and climbing onto the large bison.

"Yip yip!" Aang said, and the three flew swiftly.

In the distance, Zuko spotted four girls. He instantly recognized the one dressed in purple as Kaida. "There!" He shouted, and they steered down.

Kaida easily slid out of the way from the quick bolt. Azula frowned and static cackled on her fingertips. She shot it straight to Kaida, striking her left shoulder.

Kaida fell back in pain.

Ty Lee noticed the three who had just landed. She slinked away and followed behind them. "Kaida!" Zuko shouted, but before he could act, both his arms were paralyzed; along with Sokka and Aang.

Mai tied the hands behind their backs and dragged them to sit and watch the scene unfold. Mai smiled gently at Zuko. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger. "You mean nothing to me." He said flatly and looked away.

Mai stormed off, Ty Lee on her heels.

Kaida gripped her shoulder, she writhed in pain. The electrical current still shocked her insides. Azula smirked and once again shot a bolt at her, now hitting her other shoulder. Kaida shrieked and her head hit the soft grass hard. All this time she was holding back, and her fire bending weakened by the faint moon of the afternoon. She didn't want to waist her only water on healing her shoulders; she would have to just continue wounded.

"Kaida!" Sokka and Zuko screamed in unison. Both of their hearts were filled with nothing but worry.

Zuko turned to Aang. "Go into the avatar state! Do something! Help her!" Zuko begged.

Kaida, hearing the voice of the one man she least expected to see, turned. Aang had began to nod, but Kaida refused to let someone fight her battle again. "No!" She shouted, and used her only water to splash the face of the slowly turning Aang.

Zuko shouted. "Kaida! Watch out!" He yelled.

Kaida turned just in time to see Ty Lee in the air, ready to hit the right places. Kaida slid onto the ground, avoiding her. With a delicately pointed toe, she hit Ty Lee in a pressure point, causing one of her legs to become paralyzed.

Ty Lee closed her eyes in defeat. Just as a finish, Kaida hit another, causing an arm to become paralyzed as well. Ty Lee opened an eye and smiled. "Fair and square." She grinned, not talking about the Agni Kai, but the way Kaida beat her individually.

Without warning, Mai tossed a dagger at Kaida. She let out a scream of terrible pain and fell to the grass one again. The dagger had punctured her side.

Azula grinned and the static filled her fingertips once more. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to avenge herself.

Kaida, despite the pain and tears, pulled the dagger out; bending her own blood from the dagger and from the wound back into her vial. The side of her once elegant dress was drenched with crimson blood.

Kaida tugged off the dress; leaving her only in a small, dark purple bandeau style top with a small light blue skirt, revealing her under-wrappings which traveled all the way to her knees.

Zuko couldn't look or think about anything else but the wretched wound engraved in her delicate waist. "Aang, you have to. Help Kaida." Sokka muttered, looking down at the discarded bloody dress.

Aang shook his head in dismay. "I can't. If they don't need or want the avatar, I can't even if I tried." He replied.

Zuko shouted in anger. "This isn't right! Azula! What kind of coward are you? An Agni Kai is filled with honor and respect and challenge! Not this!" He shouted at his sister, who paid him no mind.

Kaida's face darkened. The sky faded into night finally, and her eyes lit up like stars. Mai stood with Azula; it was definitely no a fair fight.

Lightning struck Kaida once more. This time, she didn't make a sound.

Suddenly, the moon darkened, turning a dark red with an electric blue lining. Kaida's hair calmed in the wild wind and Azula watched in confusion at the scene before her.

Kaida walked toward Mai, who in defense held a dagger to her throat. "Now I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried, and the reward I got for treating you like a person is this?" She shouted, ripping the dagger from her hands and tossing it to the grass.

Azula came up behind her and shocked her. Kaida's eyes widened with the unbearable pain and fell back.

Mai and Azula turned to finish the other three.

Kaida's eyes opened and she stood. Suddenly her body glowed a light blue. Her veins were now visible, and glowed red with her flowing blood which was fueled by the spirit water she once drank as a younger girl.

Fire lit her fingertips and with a light spin into the air shot Mai to the ground, sending her flying into the air.

Azula turned to see the oddity before her. Lightning struck Kaida's side, but it seemed not to phase her. Kaida bended the blood out of her vial and it formed itself into the shape of a sharpened crescent moon.

Oddly enough, every time the lightning would strike, it was directed to the moon and bounced off of it, shooting it back to Azula, who dodged with her redirecting skills.

This time, none of the spirits were assisting Kaida. The glowing and the odd new skills were all her own.

Kaida had enough, she dropped the moon and blood-bended Azula to the ground. She slowly walked up to her and placed her glowing blue hands, which were decorated with the glowing blood through her veins, on either side of Azula's face, over her ears.

"Aang, what is she doing?" Zuko asked, staring at the girl.

Kaida looked like a star, her glowing was simply hypnotic and strangely beautiful.

"I may be wrong, but I think she's energy-bending." Aang said, biting his lip.

"What? But I thought that could kill them both! She isn't an avatar like you, she can't handle it!" Sokka yelled, his worry increasing for the younger girl.

"Hey, don't doubt her yet Sokka." Zuko muttered.

"Zuko's right. She's stronger than we think." Aang replied, watching with a weary eye.

Xing La suddenly cut the three loose, helping them up and leaning against Appa. "Wow, look at that!" Xing La said in amazement.

"Be quiet, she needs to concentrate." Aang whispered.

Xing La rolled her eyes, but smiled, leaning against the bison alongside Aang.

"You can't beat me, I'm unbeatable." Azula muttered.

Mai stood and limped her way to Kaida. She pushed a dagger into her other side. Kaida turned to her and a single dark blue tear rolled down her light blue cheek. "I never wanted to do this." Kaida whispered. Her palms filled with her signature white and blue lined flames. She held the flames to her hands, burning them severely. Mai fell back in pain and tried to grip a dagger, but the pain was too much.

Kaida turned back to Azula and tears rolled down her face. She placed her hands back on the sides of her face and focused all her energy and thoughts on Azula.

Suddenly, both of the two girls' energy was being bended. Azula's energy spirit was dark blood red, and Kaida's was purple, which was a combination of her split spirits- water and fire.

The pain was unbearable for Kaida. Slowly but surely, Azula's evil energy was overpowering hers. But just as soon as the overpowering had begun, it was replaced by a brighter ray of purple from Kaida. Finally, Azula's dark red energy spirit faded and she fell to her knees.

"She did it. She successfully energy-bended." Aang said with a grin. Now, he wasn't the only energy-bender.

The angry spirit inside Kaida had finally released itself from her and she faded back to her normal self. She fell to the floor.

Xing La ran to her side and scooped up the light girl. "Don't worry Kaida, we'll get you home." Xing La said.

The party was now on Appa riding back to the city.

The three had finally regained their arms. Zuko was now at Kaida's side. Her head was in his lap. The pain was now unbearable, Kaida couldn't think or talk or anything. The only thing she could do was feel the pain and electricity that still ran through her veins.

"Kaida, everything will be okay Kaida. Stay with me Kaida. Please." Zuko begged. Kaida's eyes fluttered close. "Kaida, I love you!" It was the last thing she heard before fading into the blackness.


	33. A Princess

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida. Although I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph**

Three days had passed since the fight between Kaida and Azula.

She still hadn't woken up.

All of the healers that were available in the city were at her side. Sokka stood with Zuko by the door and the two stared down at the stone-like figure in worry. Katara sat back and brushed the hair from her face. All of the available Spirit Oasis water was surrounding the four healers which were here. Xing La walked in, along with Toph and Iroh.

"Drink my nephew, it will calm your nerves." Iroh said, offering the Fire Lord a porcelain cup. Zuko stared down at the cup as if it were his enemy.

"Kaida would want you to." Iroh whispered. Zuko, giving in, reached for the cup and held it between his two icy cold hands.

"Here Sokka, have some tea." Xing La said, pushing a cup into his hands and walking to Katara's side.

"I know you're all really freaking out, but her heart is still beating like it did before she was asleep. She isn't dying." Toph said. Thank goodness for her wonder feet.

Katara let out a sigh of relief and looked up to Xing La. "You should have went with Suki." She muttered, giving her a genuine Katara smile.

Sokka looked up from the tea. "Where did Suki go?" He asked, concerned about the woman he was in love with.

Sokka was going through a terrible moment. He was conflicted on how to react about everything. In the bed before him was the princess he swore to protect. The princess whose cousin he once loved. The rebellious spirit that stayed by his side as a companion through Aang's quest as the Avatar. The energy-bender that would risk her life to save others. The tortured soul who never knew her mother and was never able to grow close to a loved one. The woman he was engaged to marry.

Zuko, as well, didn't know how to react. His heart was being pulled and torn apart slowly and painfully. In the bed before him was the playful girl he once played with in the garden. The princess who turned him away in grief of her cousin. The fighter who willfully chose to risk her life to defend her friends. The princess who followed duty more than her heart. The forgiving heart that always found a place inside to let him back in. The one person in the world he couldn't stand to live without. The woman he was madly in love with.

"She went to the Earth Kingdom to help welcome the new Earth King; all the Kyoshi Warriors and Bumi left. But I chose to stay behind and help out around here for a few more days." Xing La replied, glancing up at Sokka and Zuko.

"Oh; he's a good friend of mine. It's a terrible shame he couldn't make it." Iroh said with a smile, sipping his tea.

"You know everyone in Ba Sing Se, don't you?" Zuko asked, turning to his uncle.

He simply grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "They like my tea." He said and sipped the rest of the tea.

Katara glared at the people, along with the healers. "If you guys are going to talk, you can just leave." Katara hissed.

Zuko raised a brow. As if on cue, Arnook walked in and glared at Zuko. "Leave. Now." Arnook demanded.

Zuko stood his ground, but an old, familiar face touched his shoulder. It was Hoshi-Kaida's father.

"You look wonderful, my lord." Hoshi said and patted his cheek.

At first, Zuko briskly walked to Kaida and blocked the man from her. This man gave her away and was a dear friend of Ozai. "Do not worry, nephew. We are on peaceful grounds in this room." Iroh said with a smile.

Arnook still stared at Zuko. He honestly didn't want the firebender anywhere near his niece, and the next in line to rule the Water tribe.

"I'm not going to leave Chief Arnook, so you may as well direct your stares elsewhere." Zuko muttered, never even having to look up at the man.

Arnook rolled his eyes and pulled the healers, excluding Katara, away from the bed to discuss the situation. Hoshi slowly walked up to the still figure and sat on his knees beside the bed. He pushed a piece of hair from her face and laced his fingers through hers. "My oh my, she looks so much like her mother." Hoshi whispered; tears filling his golden eyes.

Zuko looked away and blinked back the tears. So far, he had remained strong to the public, but almost every night while he was trying to sleep a steady flow of tears washed down his cheeks. Hoshi wiped the tears away and put a hand to her cheek. "She's a fighter, just like her mom too." He added with a smile.

"Please, enough about my sister." Arnook said, his voice filled with only a hint of sadness.

Zuko turned and stared at him, his golden eyes intensifying with rage. "Kaida's mother is always welcome in the conversation. She is a part of your family, and family is everything here." He replied icily.

Before Arnook could respond, Hoshi looked up at Arnook with a soft smile. Zuko sat on the other side of the bed and stared down at Kaida.

Her breath was slow and steady, yet she never twisted or squirmed in the bed. It was as if a peace had come over her body and prevented her from any restless movement. "What would Kaida do if she were here?" Toph asked, crossing her arms.

Sokka shrugged. "Meditate? Get angry? Cry? Go and ask Yue for help?" Sokka rambled, all his thoughts were jumbled into one.

Zuko looked up and his eyes sparked. "That's it!" Zuko whispered, jumping to his feet.

"What's it?" Xing La asked, snapping out of the daze she had drifted into.

"I'll ask Yue for her help. If she helped Kaida once, she can do it again." Zuko said, and with that, ran out of the room and into the garden under the moonlight.


	34. Her Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph **

_**WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3 **Oh and thx for all the super reviews; you guys have kept me writing**_**

Zuko sat under the moonlight, his eyes closed. "Yue, please, I know I'm one of the last people on your list to help, but I really need you right now. Please Yue." Zuko whispered, his voice shaking.

He was terrified that she wouldn't come. He thought that she may only show when one of her relatives are in need of her right at the moment. But, it seemed as if she was there whenever Kaida wanted her to be. Still, one of his generals was the one that caused her death.

He saw a faint glow of light through his eyelids. He opened his eyes to see Yue floating on the water of the pond before him. Zuko smiled widely and bowed in respect of the spirit. Yue smiled gently and with a misty hand, touched his chin and brought his gaze to hers. "What is the matter Zuko?" Yue asked, still floating gently over the water.

"It's Kaida, she still won't wake up. It's been three days." Zuko replied, his voice shaking with sadness.

Yue nodded and closed her eyes in dismay. "Tui and La request her presence." Yue said, her voice almost a whisper.

Zuko's eyes widened. He knew what had happened to Yue when she was healed-her hair turned white and she was supposed to protect the fish and if they die she would have to give her life to restore them. Zuko stood and walked to the edge of the pond. "What are you going to do with her?" He asked, speaking to the two spirits through Yue.

Yue shook her head, eyes sealed shut. "Bring her to the Spirit Oasis, it's her only hope." Yue said, ignoring the question.

"What is going to happen to her?" He shouted, the sadness in him overcome with worry and anger.

"Bring her to the oasis!" She shouted back.

"Tell me!" He shouted.

Yue shook her head rapidly and disappeared in a quick cloud of mist. Zuko fell to his knees and shot fiery blasts at the water. "Damn it!" Zuko shouted, staring up at the crescent moon.

Katara walked out and touched his shoulder. Zuko spun around, his eyes still filled with rage. "What did she say Zuko?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked away. Aang walked out, followed by Toph and Sokka. "Please Zuko, what did Yue say?" Sokka asked, sitting down next to the Fire Lord.

Aang held Katara's hand and the two exchanged worried looks. Toph tapped her foot on the soft grass, unable to see the expressions on their faces.

"Come on Zuko, we don't have all day." Toph muttered, growing impatient.

Zuko finally looked to Sokka.

Out of all of his friends, Sokka was his best; despite the fact he was going to marry Zuko's one and only love. The two, even though at once they hated one another; always fighting to be the one in Kaida's gaze or to make her laugh or to be her best friend. Sokka understood Zuko, and he understood Sokka. "She said to bring her to the Spirit Oasis." Zuko sighed, looking back at the pond.

Sokka looked away from the gang. It was the same situation Yue was in. She was brought to the Spirit Oasis, and when the time came, she died because of those two spirits. Sokka didn't blame Tui and La in any way for what happened to Yue, but Sokka loved Yue and hated losing her. He didn't want Zuko to have to experience that sort of feeling too. If what Sokka thought was going to happen, there would be no hope for Kaida following her heart. She would never leave the north again in fear of not fufilling her duties to Tui and La. Both Zuko and Sokka just wanted Kaida to be happy, and she wouldn't be happy if she couldn't be free.

"I'll go get Appa." Aang said and ran out, Katara on his heels.

Toph leaned against a tree and sighed. "You don't want to do this." Toph said, wishing she could focus her glare to Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. "I'm just afraid, that's all." He muttered.

Toph nodded and turned. "Xing La and I will gather her stuff. Sokka, you go tell Hoshi and Arnook what's going on. Zuko, you, you just do whatever Fire Lords are supposed to do." Toph said as she walked away to find the fellow earthbender.

Zuko stood and began to walk away, only to be confronted by his beloved uncle Iroh. "What is wrong, my nephew?' Iroh asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko rubbed his forehead and stared up at the moon. "Yue wants her at the Spirit Oasis. She says it's the only way, or something." He muttered.

Iroh smiled. "But this is good news, Kaida will be saved." Iroh began with a smile.

"No, I don't know what they're going to do with her, who knows what the spirit's form of healing is? I don't want to take her there." Zuko said, shaking his head.

Iroh looked down and sighed. "Be wise my nephew, Yue means no harm to Kaida. I advise you to listen to the kind moon spirit, she has helped you and Kaida before, you know." Iroh replied. Iroh was a very wise old man, and Zuko trusted him greatly. Never once did he doubt Iroh ever since he became Fire Lord. He felt that he needed to trust Iroh, for if he felt safe with it, it must have been for the good of Kaida.

"I'll get your things." Iroh said with a smile, feeling Zuko give in.

Ten minutes later, Zuko watched as Xing La and Toph carried beautifully painted totes full of Kaida's most treasured belongings. Katara sat atop Appa with Aang. Sokka was saying goodbye to Arnook and shook Hoshi's hand. Zuko tossed his bags up to Toph, who missed catching them, one dropping on her head in the process.

Instead of a smart remark, she rubbed her head silently and sat the things next to Kaida's. Zuko turned to see Iroh holding the sleeping Kaida in his arms.

Zuko scooped her up and, with the help of Aang's airbending, got onto Appa without disturbing the slumbering girl. "Yip yip." Aang said, and the group was in the air.

Sokka waved at Iroh and Xing La. "You guys be careful! I'll be there soon!" Xing La shouted, jumping up and down and waving at her slowly disappearing friends.

Zuko reclined against the giant saddle and rested Kaida's head in his lap. He laced his fingers through hers and smiled. "Don't worry Kaida, we'll get you better. I promise."


	35. Marked

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph **

_**WRITE A REVIEW! I enjoy hearing what people have to say about this story. So, once again; WRITE A REVIEW;; TELL YOUR FRIENDS! T**_**_hank you, that will be all :3 **Oh and thx for all the super reviews; you guys have kept me writing**_**

Four days had passed, and the palace was finally in view. Kaida never once stirred. Twice every day Katara would bend water into her mouth, just to make sure she wasn't dehydrated. Zuko never stood, never once did he leave Kaida's side. Sokka watched closely, observing the gentle way he touched her face, the way he tried his hardest not to sleep, just in case she woke up. Zuko's eyes had dark rings around them from lack of sleep, his eyes bloodshot.

"Hey twinkletoes, can't you convince baggy-eyes to get some rest? We have at least another hour before we get inside the wall." Toph yawned, just waking up herself.

"How did you know I haven't slept?" Zuko asked, snapping out of the daze he was in.

"Oh please, you're way too predictable when I can sense you, I just guessed." Toph smirked and reclined on the saddle, Momo resting on her head.

Katara stirred from her sleep, pulling her head off of Aang's shoulder. She rubbed her eyes in the late afternoon sunlight. "Are we there yet?" She mumbled, blinking at her surroundings.

"A little longer." Sokka mumbled with a yawn. He had ononly slept maybe two nights in the journey.

Aang turned and sat next to Toph. "You okay Zuko?" Aang asked with a smile.

Zuko shrugged. His hair hung loosely around his face, he abandoned the top-knot and headpiece of the Fire Lord for the journey, he felt that he didn't actually need it here. It was like the old days in a way-before he was Fire Lord. He had missed wearing his hair loose and his normal clothes. The Fire Lord casual robes were heavy and hot, he missed being free like this.

"It's okay Zuko, Tui and La will help her. She'll be good as new." Katara said.

"Yue wouldn't want to hurt her Zuko, she wants what's best too." Sokka yawned, getting up to sit by him.

Zuko absent-mindedly stroked Kaida's hair as they approached the wall.

After they had made it into the city; the group was welcome with open arms. Appa floated on the water until finally a larger group of healers helped the group out of the water and onto the path to the Spirit Oasis.

Two warriors walked up to them. "If you will give us Kaida, we will safely carry her to the oasis." One said in a deep and forceful tone.

Zuko pulled her closer, his golden eyes filled with jealousy. "She would be safer with someone she knows and trusts." Zuko muttered.

The other man raised a brow and pushed the sleeve of her gown down her shoulder. "She trusts the man who caused this?" He asked, looking at Zuko with an angry expression.

Sokka paused and turned, watching the scene before him. "We know your past, Fire Lord." The first hissed.

Toph sensed Zuko's anger inside growing. Sokka walked up to Zuko and nudged him slightly. "Zuko, let me carry her and you can talk this out, let's not get Kaida mixed in with this." Sokka whispered.

Zuko glared at Sokka, but finally gave in, gently setting Kaida in her fiance's arms. Zuko watched for a moment with envy as he carried her to the oasis. Zuko turned back to the two warriors and glared. "Sokka's right for her. The spirits want them together." One of the men hissed, staring at Zuko.

Zuko growled and fire lit on his fingertips. "We're in an era of peace, I'm not going to waste it on low-life like you two." Zuko muttered and lit one of the men's spears on fire and walked after Sokka.

It was a full moon when they had made it to the oasis. Kaida was already sat by the oasis. The healers surrounded her.

Next to Kaida, Aang had journeyed to the spirit world, which was much like deja-vu for the group, excluding Toph. "He's trying to reach Tui and La, seeing what they want to do with Kaida." Katara whispered.

Zuko nodded and sat next to Sokka.

It seemed like hours before Aang returned, even though it was only a few minutes. "Put her in the oasis." Aang said simply. Zuko stood in protest, but Sokka touched his shoulder.

"Well, at least let me do it." Zuko pleaded and scooped her out of their arms.

Yue appeared above the water and watched Zuko with a weary eye. "I'm trusting you Yue." Zuko whispered as Kaida slipped under the surface-completely submerged in the water.

The two fish encircled the sleeping body. Yue's spiritual form faded as she became solid, sitting on the grass next to Aang. Sokka, in disbellief, crawled next to her and touched her cheek, turning her face to his. "Yue?" He whispered.

Yue put a finger to his lips and turned to the oasis. Her touch was real, that was for sure. The color from the oasis began to fade, and Yue's human form changed as she began to glow once more.

This time, however, both fish in the oasis glowed and Zuko stared down at the water. Kaida's entire body began losing color. Her eyes were open now as well. First her hair, then her eyes, then her lips, then the rest of her body, it was all white, it was as if someone had traced her with coal in the snow. Zuko began to reach for the water, but Yue grabbed his hand. "Don't Zuko, let the spirits do their duties." Yue whispered.

Zuko pulled his hand back but stared at the oasis. Yue stood now and walked to the water. She placed her hands into the water and touched Kaida's heart; her hands slipping inside of her.

"Quickly my fellow healers, pray! Pray to the spirits." One of the elders whispered. All of the women closed their eyes and prayed quietly.

Kaida's fingertips and palms glowed brightly as her color came back to her. Yue smiled in relief as her hair had not turned white. Sokka looked into the water and smiled, she even looked better in the water.

Yue pulled her hands out of the water and faded until she was transparent like mist. La disappeared from the oasis as well. Zuko looked up and standing on the opposite side of the oasis was a strange looking man. He had deep blue royal-looking robes on and his eyes changed to different colors of blue like waves. He was a darker shade than Yue, but he still glowed with the same luminescence. He raised his hands over his head and Kaida floated gracefully out of the water and stood, her hed drooped down still in sleep.

He touched her chin and her eyes fluttered open. She looked upon the spirit that held her hand. He touched his finger to her palm, making it glow with a deep blue light. Silently, the man faded, and the black koi reappeared in the water.

Yue rested her feet on the ground and walked to her cousin. As the two embraced, Kaida, too began to fade. Now she was as transparent as Yue, but her clothes changed to mimic Yue's in a way, her sleeves though looked like two blue fins and the hem moved like waves. Both glowed, until Kaida slowly turned back into herself.

"It is not your time yet, my cousin. Soon, you shall join us in the spirit world and represent the Ocean Spirit, but I beg of you, dear princess, live your life the way you want to live it, and do not follow anyone's advice but your heart. Be safe, my cousin, until then." Yue whispered and faded away.

Color returned the oasis and Kaida fell silently onto the grass as if all the life was gone from her body. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled weakly to Zuko.

She held out her palm to Zuko. Her hand was marked with a strange symbol which looked like the ocean. "I love you too Zuko." She whispered, and fell into a light sleep.


	36. Choose A Path

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Let's see if this story can get 70 reviews before the end! :D Tell your friends and everybody you know that likes this sort of stuff to read and review! :3**

****

I do not own the OC Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph.

Also, I do not own King Jonei; he belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389 (Sorry he didn't make it into this chapter, next one, I promise!)

The next day, Kaida awoke in her bed. She yawned and stretched, taking in her surroundings. "I'm home?" She asked herself, looking around at the blue walls with the ice on the windows. Last night was a blurry and vague memory.

She opened her hand and stared down at the marking she was convinced wouldn't be there. Her eyes widened as she flew out of bed and pulled books off of the shelf in the opposite side of her bedroom.

She flipped through the pages and finally found an illustration that matched the one on her hand. "The Mark of La. Legend says that centuries ago, when the spirits of the world were being decided, every spirit was marked on their human hand. Once the human died, they turned into the spirit they were marked as. La-the Ocean Spirit's mark was a circle with the waves of the ocean surrounding it with a fish around the side in the shape of a crescent moon. The marking was deep blue, and once the human La passed, he was reincarnated as the ocean spirit." Kaida began, and she choked on her words.

"Although, if La marks another; he is still the overall Ocean Spirit; just as Tui shall always be the overall Moon Spirit, powers may be passed on to another spirit who can travel to our world, have the powers of La, and can become the new symbol of the ocean while Tui and La remain in the human world at the Spirit Oasis to keep the balance of the moon and ocean." Kaida finished and wiped the tears away.

She shut the book and stared at the marking in her hand. It was just as the book described. "So I guess Yue's hair was Tui's marking, right?" A sad but familiar voice said from the corner of the room. Kaida turned and stared into the sad golden eyes of Zuko.

She sat on the corner of her bed and nodded. "I suppose." She replied with a sigh.

Zuko shivered slightly in the icy cool room. Kaida was used to these temperatures, being as though she lived at the North Pole. She stood and walked to Zuko, her long sleeves almost touching the floor. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheek touching his scar. Zuko blushed slightly and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Did you mean what you said last night?" Zuko asked, breaking the pleasant silence the two had made.

Kaida's face turned scarlet. Zuko could feel the heat from her face on his cheek. "Of course I did Zuko, but-." She began.

"But what? But you have a duty to Tui and La to stay here trapped forever until you die then be trapped again? But you made a promise to Arnook to marry Sokka? But you think your people want you here forever? But what Kaida?" Zuko asked, trying his hardest to hold back the tears.

Kaida unlaced her arms from his neck and walked away. "But I have to make a decision, Zuko." She muttered.

Zuko stood, pushing the hair back from his eyes. "What's the decision Kaida?" Zuko asked, his voice now soft.

Kaida stepped behind a divider and slipped out of the long night-robe. She grabbed the light purple dress that she hadn't wore since before she met Aang. She put it on over her underwrappings and stepped away, sitting down at the mirror and brushing out the long wild mess of hair. "If I should follow my heart or follow Arnook's orders." She replied, doing her hair up like she used to every day, before her life took a different route.

Zuko turned and stared out the window, rubbing his sore eyes. "Don't you remember what Yue said last night?" Zuko asked with a yawn.

Last night was the first night he had slept in five days. Even then he only managed to sleep for four hours at the most.

Kaida stopped braiding her hair and turned to Zuko. "No, what did she say?" She asked, a sudden curiosity sparking inside her.

"Yue said to follow your heart Kiki." Zuko said, using the sweet nickname that she was once called many years ago.

Kaida sighed and rubbed her forehead. "That's what she always says." She muttered.

"Well she is trying to give you the best advice she can." Sokka said, entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Kaida asked, obviously not surprised that anyone could enter her room as they pleased now.

"Yue did everything Arnook said to, she thought that everything was more important than herself, when I told her that her duty was to her heart, she said that she had duties to her people too. But look what happened, Kaida, Yue died. Yue never got to be completely happy, she never got to be free or fall in love and get married. She's trying to save you from making the same mistake she made." Sokka said, a tear rolling down his cheek in memory of his lost love.

Zuko gave a thank-you smile to Sokka. Kaida sighed and turned to the two. "Yue really didn't, did she?" Kaida asked, tears filling her bright blue eyes.

"No Kaida, she didn't. She wants you to enjoy your life before you have to be a spirit like her." Sokka said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, did you decide yet?" Zuko whispered, hoping that she chose him.

Kaida sighed and looked at the two men before her. One she had grown up with, spent every day of her young life walking his gardens, laughing at his jokes, secretly wanting him. The same she also thought of as a heartless monster at once, then fell madly in love with that same person. The other appeared just when she needed a supportive and helping hand, a shoulder to cry on, a reliable and trustworthy ally. The same that also once loved her cousin, and was now engaged to marry her. One was the path her heart was taking, and the other was the path Arnook told her to take. One gave his blood to save her, and the other gave up his happiness so she wouldn't marry someone she hated.

Her eyes flicked from Zuko to Sokka, Sokka to Zuko. "Please Kaida..." Zuko whispered.

Kaida turned and wiped the tears with her sleeves.

"I..." She began. Zuko's eyes sparked with hope. Sokka's happiness grew, thinking she had finally made the right decision.

"Go on." Sokka urged, a huge smile across his face.

"I..." She bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes once more.

"Please Kiki..." Zuko whispered.

"I...I.." Kaida breathed heavily, sadness and confusion clouding her mind all at once.

"Come on Kaida..." The two men said in unison.

"I, I need a moment!" Kaida shouted and ran out the room, her eyes bursting into a waterfall of tears as she ran away from both of the paths she was given to choose from. She ran down her own blurry and sad path, which led straight to the only place she felt safe-the Spirit Oasis.


	37. A Trip

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida. Although I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph; or King Jonei who belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389**

Kaida sat on the soft grass of the oasis and stared down at the black fish, her palm upward. Her gaze switched from the fish to the marking, fish, marking, fish, marking. She closed her hand and sighed. "La, I need your guidance. I don't know what to do. Please mighty spirit La, help me." Kaida pleaded in a whisper.

"Can he wait just a minute?" A familiar voice said. Kaida bit her lip and stared at Aang. He hadn't been very prominent in the last few days to her, she barely noticed him through all of her own emotional turmoil.

"What's wrong?" Kaida asked. Aang shrugged and sat on the grass across from her.

Momo flew in and sat in Kaida's lap. She stroked his head gently and looked into the grey eyes of the young yet accomplished Avatar. "Well, I just kind of think that we should go visit Ba Sing Se to congradulate King Jonei. I sort of feel like it was unfair that we, uh well I, went to Zuko's coronation thing but not his, do you know what I'm trying to say?" Aang asked, falling over his words.

Kaida laughed lightly, affectionately pulling on Momo's tail. "Spit it out Aang." She said with a smile.

Kaida thought of Aang as a little brother, she was there to support him, and he was there to make her laugh. She had a new family ever since last year when she first started her journey with Aang and the rest of the troupe. Katara was like a sister, Sokka a big brother, Toph a little sister, and Aang a little brother. They were one big happy family of kids, Kaida liked it that way, just to have that sense of happiness and security and reliability.

"Um, well I just wanted you and Katara and Sokka, and Zuko to go with me to Ba Sing Se." Aang began quickly, Kaida took a breath to speak but he cut her off before she could begin. "I know that puts you in a really strange position but I think you'll like him he's a nice guy and Zuko likes him he would be really happy to and he already has people making some nice earth kingdom attire for us and Katara wants you to come and Toph thinks she's going to move there and we all just want you to come could you please please please go?" Aang said, cramming all his words into one sentence with one big, quick breath.

Kaida laughed out loud, coverhing her mouth from the sudden outburst of happiness. Aang was a goofy kid, he acted like he was three, maybe four begging his mother for a new toy or another cookie.

Zuko heard the laughter and leaned against a tree smiling. It was the first time he had seen Kaida smile like that in a long time. "Your smile looks beautiful." Zuko said, his happy smirk covering his lips.

Kaida looked up at him, looked away and blushed. "You two can't deny you're in love." Toph said, walking up behind Zuko and pushing him out of her way.

Kaida and Zuko both turned scarlet. "Toph!" Kaida said with a slight giggle, splashing water onto her face.

"Kaida!" She mocked.

"Zuko!" Aang mocked the two girls, hoping to get a response from the Fire Lord.

"Aang!" Zuko whined.

Kaida laughed at the sight, he was happy and being playful. Kaida jumped up and pulled Zuko into a tight embrace.

"Kaida!" Zuko said with the same tone, a wide smile across his lips.

Toph smiled, sensing with her feet how close the two were to one another. "So, is that a yes?" Aang asked, breaking the silence the two had built up.

Kaida turned, her arms still wrapped around Zuko. "Well, I suppose that I could use the vacation." She laughed, a cute smirk across her pink lips.

Zuko hugged her tighter. For a moment, he thought about asking her if she had amde up her mind yet, but he decided against it, he didn't want to ruin the moment between them.

"Okay okay, can't you guys let go of one another for one minute? It's freaking me out." Toph grumbled, crossing her arms.

The two blushed and released one another. Kaida stepped to the side of Zuko and their fingers laced together. "Well, I suppose that's a little better." Toph replied smugly, walking off; Aang leading her by the arm.

Toph could only see at the oasis. Everything else was ice, so she always had to have someone accompany her. Kaida put her arms around Zuko again and kissed his nose lightly. "Let me enjoy this trip, then I'll go back to decision making, okay? No pressure from you and Sokka okay?" Kaida asked, looking up into Zuko's beautiful golden eyes.

"Okay Kiki." He grinned.

"Promise Zuzu?' She smiled. He kissed her cheek and nodded.

"I promise." He hadn't been called by that nickname so tenderly since he was a child. He missed the warm feeling it gave him inside. Just hearing her voice made him warm and his heart flutter inside quickly.

Kaida blushed. There was no doubt Zuko made her feel special, the two shared special connections. After all, they were bloodbonded.

There was no doubt the two were madly in love.


	38. Almost There

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389**

**Oh, and I fully support Zutara; the only reason this story is Kataang is because I think Kaida and Zuko are cute together xD MY VERSION OF FANON xD**

Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Kaida sat on the back of Appa. They soared though the clouds, heading straight for Ba Sing Se. Xing La had sent them a message before they left for their voyage saying that she and Iroh would meet them in Ba Sing Se.

Kaida reclined on the saddle, closing her eyes and smiling. The hair blew through her half-pulled up hair and sent it waving about like waves upon an ocean. Zuko watched her with a loving gaze and smiled. The wind caught the collar of her shirt, blowing it back. The sun caught the glint of the betrothal necklace sill latched around her neck. Sokka lookd up jealousy to the snoozing Sokka who sat beside her.

Zuko then began to wonder that, if many years ago, the necklace he gave her as a child glimmered the same wa when it was revealed by wind. Or possibly never revealed all, maybe she kept it hidden inside the layers of her clothing in fear of Chief Arnook. Then he pictured a younger Kaida, sleeping peacefully in her blue room. Then tilting her neck slightly to reveal the red necklace that hung around her collarbone with the candlelight glimmering in the reflection of the stone. He wondered where she had put all of the trnets he had managed to give her. "Maybe she lost them. Or maybe she hid them away forever, trying to star ther new life as the fiance of Sokka." Zuko muttered, getting lost in his own thoughts.

His gaze drifted back to Kaida. Her palm upward, the deep blue marking in the center contrasting greatly to he pale skin. Her thick arctic robe was discarded to the side, leaving her in her lighter, more cool dress. Her hair was lighter than normal Wate Tribe people, and her eyes a brighter, lighter blue. Her skin was pale like Zuko's, only even paler. The slight curl of the hair around her face framed it like a beautiful picture. Zuko's mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of Kaida. Anything and everything that had to do with Kaida, he thought of.

Kaida opened her eyes and looked over to Sokka. She lovingly patted his cheek and sat his coat over him to keep him from getting a chill. Zuko rolled his eyes in jealousy, secretly wishing that it was him she covered up and patted.

Suddenly, hr gaze turned to Zuko. Her bright, sparkling eyes shot straight through Zuko's heart. "Why are you staring at me?" Kaida asked with a smirk and a glint of flirtatious attitude in her eyes.

Zuko looked away and blushed, his dark black hair covering his eyes. "No reason." He laughed.

Kaida rolled her eyes playfully and crawled on the saddle to sit next to him, their faces only inches apart. "Oh really?" She asked.

Zuko pulled her chin closer, their lips almost touching. "Never." He smirked and pulled her chin in for a quick, sweet peck on the lips.

Kaida was the first to pull back, touching her bottom lip an blushing. "Not in front of Momo." Kaida giggle.

Zuko laughed and sat Momo in his lap. "Momo, cover your eyes." Zuko laughed, covering the lemur's face and kissing Kaida again, this time just a little longer than the last.

Aang glance back at the two mid-kiss. He laughed lightly and Katara turned, a giant smile across her lips. "Wait, what's happening?" Toph whispered, leaning on Katara.

"It's Zuko and Kaida, they're kissing." Katara giggled.

"Again?" Toph groaned.

Zuko and Kaida parted, glancing up at three. Aang quickly turned his head and blushed. "We've been spotted." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, serves you right, you peekers." Toph smirked, reclining on Appa.

Katara chuckled and kissed Aang's cheek lightly. "I knew it was coming anyway." Katara sighed but smiled.

"At least Sokka is cool with Zuko all up on his woman." Toph yawned, flexing her muscles and acting like Sokka.

Zuko, hearing Toph's comment, glanced at Sokka and shot the sleeping warrior a jealous glance.

Kaida rolled her eyes and crawled up to sit by Toph. "What's wrong Kaida? Tired of the boy-toys?" Toph asked playfully.

Kaida shrugged an ran her fingers through Toph's silky black hair. "They're not going to ease up until I make a decision." Kaida sighe, looking down at the ocean below them.

"Oh let up prissy princess pants, enjoy this trip. Ba Sing Se is so awesome! We'll have fun." Toph laughed uneasily, hoping to comfort the upset princess.

"Yeah! And we can go for another girls day out! We can get massages and mud baths and makeovers! It will be awesome, no boys allowed. Doesn't that sound fun Kaida?" Katara added, sitting next to Kaida and playing with her light brunette hair.

"Well, that does sound pretty fun. Do you think Xing La will come too?" Kaida asked, turning to her very good friends.

"Do you think who will go where? And can I come?" Sokka asked with a yawn, crawiling up behind Kaida and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"No you can't come Sokka. Girls only." Toph replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Well, can I at least know where you're going?" Sokka asked, fiddling with the pendant around Kaida's neck.

Zuko looked on jealously, fiercly petting Momo's head. "He doesn't even know how lucky he is to have that necklace around her neck. I would kill to have been the one to ask her instead of Sokka. Hell, they don't even love each other that way! Do they Momo?" Zuko muttered, holding up Momo and looking into the lemur's eyes.

He sighed and rubbed his scar. "I'm going crazy, now I'm talking to lemurs." He muttered and sat Momo back on the saddle. He curled up in the corner and yawned, gently falling asleep.


	39. Sleepy

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Let's see if this story can get 80 reviews before the end! :D Tell your friends and everybody you know that likes this sort of stuff to read and review! :3**

****

I do not own the OC Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph.

Also, I do not own King Jonei; he belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389

Appa had landed somewhere in a field. Night had fallen and most of the gang was fast asleep. Zuko and Sokka slept on opposite sides of Appa's saddle. Aang was trying to hold open his eyes up on Appa's head, which soon failed, him giving way to a deep sleep. Toph reclined against Appa's tail, her feet dug into the earth that she had missed so much on her flight.

Katara yawned, peering over the saddle to look at Kaida. She had her thin night-dress on over her white underwrappings as she glanced at the fully dressed Kaida. "Aren't you going to bed Kaida?" Katara yawned, her darker blue eyes peering down at the lighter pair that had just looked up at her.

"Soon." Kaida replied, lighting a small white-blue fire. Katara shielded her eyes from the odd flames and yawned again.

"It's so hard getting used to that color." Katara said, half yawning and half laughing.

Kaida smiled and watched as the white flames slowly turned blue. "Don't worry, it only lasts a little bit, then it will go back to being normal fire." Kaida replied, looking up at the younger girl. Katara yawned again, the sleep slowly overcoming her.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. See you in the morning Kaida." Katara yawned, crawling over to Aang and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight." Kaida said softly. Her gaze on Appa slowly drifted to the now orange flames of the fire.

It reminded her of Zuko. His fiery attitude from the dancing flames. His quick and painful fighting skills from the fire in general. His warm, loving heart from the gentle heat of the fire. Most of all, the burning passion both had for one another. She reached out and touched a pale finger to a flame. Firebenders were naturally immune to their own fire. She smiled at the warm sensation and her mind drifted away to long ago when she and Zuko were eleven and twelve.

Kaida sat in the garden, petting one of the baby turtle ducks. The necklace that Zuko had given her merely days ago hung around her neck, catching the late afternoon sun. Her pinkish red dress sat around her legs and the sleeves were pushed up to her elbows. One sleeve hung off her shoulder, and the deep red collar contrasted greatly against her pale skin. Her red slippers were discarded to the side, her toes dipped into the cool pond.

Zuko walked out, donned in his typical fire prince clothing. Kaida looked up, her big blue eyes meeting the golden ones of Zuko. She smiled at him and blushed slightly. "Hi Kiki." Zuko said, sitting next to the young girl.

"Hi Prince Zuko." She replied meekly.

"Please, you know you can call me Zuko." He laughed, touching her hand gently. Both of them blushed.

"How about Zuzu?" She asked, giggling softly.

"If you must." Zuko replied with an exaggerated sigh.

The two giggled and Kaida wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, hugging him tightly.

A sudden crack of the flames snapped her out of the memory. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Everything was so easy back then." She muttered, reclining on the soft grass and staring up at the bright moon.

She sighed. "Oh Yue, I know you want me to follow my heart, and I know what my heart wants me to do. But, I have so many people who want me to follow what my head thinks I should do. I wish I was more like you. You never had to hesitate with your choices, and nobody questioned you. Everything is just too hard for me." Kaida said with a yawn.

She sat up and climbed onto Appa. She looked at the available places to sleep. She could sleep next to Aang and Katara, Sokka and Momo, or the lone Zuko.

Her eyes fixated onto Zuko. Without warning, one golden eye half opened and smiled at Kaida. She made up her mind and crawled to Zuko.

She nestled herself against Zuko and pulled one of his arms around her waist. Zuko pulled her tightly and smiled.

Kaida blushed scarlet, she had thought that Zuko was asleep. Obviously, she thought wrong. She sighed and gave in to the protective arm that held her. "Zuko, are you awake?" Kaida whispered.

He laughed softly. "I was waiting on you Kiki." Zuko laughed, kissing her cheek softly.

Kaida blushed scarlet and laughed. "You're crazy Zuko." She sighed.

"Yes I am, crazy in love with you." He replied.

Kaida rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're so cheesy."

Zuko laughed and kissed her again. "I'm not the best romantic, you know that." He replied.

Then, Kaida pushed up the robe of her dress. and revealed the gold dragon bracelet.

"I wore it everyday. It kept me warm with thoughts of you back at home." Kaida said gently.

"You know, you'll always have a home in the Royal Caldera City." Zuko whispered.

"Oh yeah? And where is that?" Kaida asked with a smirk.

"Right across the hall." Zuko whispered and kissed her cheek.

Kaida turned scarlet, hearing the sweet words Zuko had said to her. He smiled and a faint blush covered his pale cheeks.

Kaida yawned, her lids growing heavy with sleep. Zuko yawned as well. "Goodnight Zuko, I'll see you in the morning." Kaida said, falling gently into a sleep in Zuko's secure arms.


	40. A Little Fun

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389**

Kaida was the first to wake up the next morning. She yawned, slowly making her way out of Zuko's arms. She tip-toed off of Appa's saddle and sat next to the ashes of last night's fire. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared up at the warm morning sun. She yawned once more and sat out to find a clean spring to take a dip in.

Finally, after a few moments, she reached a peaceful lake with a waterfall coming out of a cave higher up. She smiled at her magnificent find and pulled the robe from her body. She stripped of her clothes and dressed herself in her water-wrappings. She pulled all the ornaments from her hair and sat them atop her neatly folded clothes. Her hair fell around her face and down her back, tickling her gently. She dove into the water, engulfed in the peace it brought to her.

Aang and Katara awoke almost simultaneously. Aang was excited for reaching Ba Sing Se tonight. Katara yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Morning everyone." She yawned again.

Momo woke up and tugged on Sokka's ear, waking him up too. "Ouch!" Sokka yelped, waking Zuko up with his scream.

Zuko opened his eyes and felt the emptiness where Kaida once occupied. "Where's Kaida?" Zuko asked, mid-yawn.

Toph, already being awake smirked. "She went to a lake, east of here." She replied, standing and brushing off her clothes.

"I think I'll follow her. I could use a good rinse-off." Toph said, stomping off, following the path Kaida had taken not too long ago.

"Fresh water does sound really nice right about now." Katara agreed, jumping off Appa and running after Toph.

Sokka looked to Katara, then to Zuko. He shrugged and jumped off, following the two. "Oh well Zuko, looks like it's just me, you, Momo, and Appa." Aang laughed, stretching out in the saddle. Zuko raised a brow.

"Aang, you need a rinse-off too, come one." Zuko said and pulled Aang off Appa and dragged him in the direction the rest of the gang went.

"Hey! I can walk you know!" Aang whined. Zuko laughed and rolled his eyes, releasing the young airbender's collar. Aang scrambled to his feet and ran ahead of him, catching up to Sokka and Katara.

"Cannon ball!" Toph shouted, jumping into the water.

Kaida, submerged in the water, sensed a disturbance among the element. At first she was scared of her new abilities, but soon realized she was gaining some of the powers she and La would now share. She quickly swam to the surface to see Toph, floating on the water.

"Oh Toph! You scared me! When did you learn how to swim?" Kaida asked, gracefully swimming up to Toph.

She shrugged. "You learn alot really quickly when you spend a week at the Northern Water Tribe." She laughed, spitting water out of her mouth.

She rolled her eyes and looked up to see Katara, in her bending stance, ready to spar. Kaida raised a brow and smirked. "Think you can handle me?" Katara asked, her voice full of excitement.

"Come on Katara, you know I'm a master water-bender." Kaida replied, happy to enjoy some harmless sparring fun.

Katara shrugged. "I can try!" She replied, jumping into the water.

Kaida swirled up out of the water in a strong tunnel of water. She landed gracefully inside the cave where the water flowed out of.

Sokka sat against a tree, watching the fight. Katara followed suit, only to be blocked by a thick wall of ice at the mouth of the cave. Taken back by the swift defensive move, she lost control of her bending and plopped into the lake below. She splashed Toph during her crash.

"Hey, watch it!" Toph muttered, wiping the water off her face. Katara laughed, making a stairway of ice up to the mouth of the cave.

Then she began to melt the wall, layer by layer. But before she could finish, Kaida succeeded in melting the stairway. She burst out of the wall to grab Katara by the shoulders, sending the two into a spiral under water.

Now, Kaida was breathing under water. She laughed lightly as she pinned Katara to the floor of the lake, scared fish darting by the two. Katara's cheeks were inflated with the air she had managed to hold in before splash-down. "Give up yet?" Kaida asked under the water.

Katara's eyes darkened and she smirked. She pushed Kaida off of her with her knees, darting to the surface for air.

Once Katara got her breath, Kaida pulled her back under with a strong current she created by pulling her palm down to the floor.

She hit the ground hard, a cloud of sand rising around her. Kaida waved her lighted palm above her, the water pinning her down with it's immense new pressure. "Blink if you give up" Kaida whispered with a smile.

After a few seconds, Katara blinked rapidly, needing to take a breath. Kaida released the pressure and Katara pushed herself up to the surface.

Kaida rised next, breathing normally. "You win this time." Katara muttered, out of breath.

Kaida laughed, only to see Zuko sitting next to Aang. Aang's eyes were wide and his cheeks a bright red. He was obviously not very used to seeing Katara in her under-wrappings. Katara swam to where she could rest her feet in the sand.

Where she stood the water went to her thighs. She pulled at her long dark hair, the water dripping from her long hair. Kaida glided gently in the water to the edge, sitting in the water, looking at the three boys.

"You guys should really take a dip in the water, it's very refreshing." Kaida smiled, her hands working under the water preparing to play a trick on the seemingly tough trio.

"Nah, somebody has to watch you girls." Sokka replied, reclining against a tree.

"Aang? Zuko?" Kaida asked, batting her eyes.

"Sokka's right." Aang said, mocking her fiance.

"Zuko?" She asked, the water underneath her churning wildly.

"I'm fine right here watching you guys." He replied in a cool and calm tone.

"Whatever you say!" Kaida laughed and a large wave engulfed the three, pulling them into the water; clothes and all.

Aang shot out of the water, dripping. "No fair!" Sokka muttered, his head bobbing out of the water, spitting out the water. Zuko's head appeared, his black hair sticking to his face.

The two pulled themselves out of the water while Aang dried his shirt with his airbending. Sokka pulled off the damp clothes, leaving him in his shorts. Zuko pulled off his robe, leaving him in his shorts as well.

Kaida tried not to blush. Zuko was extremely well-shapen. His arms sculpted, every muscle defined. His chest displaying his brilliant abs. She looked away, trying to distract herself.

"My turn." Zuko muttered, diving into the water and appearing before Kaida in the water.

Kaida blinked, blushing. "Your turn for what, hot-head?" Toph asked, getting out of the lake and shaking her head, causing droplets to spatter everywhere.

Zuko lighted a fire under water. Kaida felt the heat rush through her body from her palm. She raised a brow. Did he really want to do that?

"My turn." Zuko muttered, leaping out of the water and tackling Kaida under water, flames lighting on his hands.


	41. An Accident

***I do NOT own anything associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender**. **However, I do own my character Kaida. Although I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph; or King Jonei who belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389**

Kaida tugged at Zuko's soaking hair as the two fought in the once calm lake.

"Go Kaida!" Toph hollered, clapping and cheering.

Kaida turned to smile. Zuko, catching her off-guard, pulled her out of the water and pinned her to the grass. "Without an element I see." Zuko smirked, their faces only inces apart. Kaida smirked.

"Not exactly." She said, and all of the water that was covering her evaporated into hot steam, enveloping Zuko. He yelped and fell back, surprised for he had never seen Kaida do a trick like that before. He raised a brow. Kaida simply shrugged. "It's new." She replied, jumping onto the ready Zuko.

He held her back with his knees, holding her wrists firmly in each hand. "Just give up Kiki, you know I'm the best." He smirked.

Kaida rolled her eyes and with a crooked finger, a lash of water whipped at his hands, releasing her. Kaida rolled onto the grass and dove into the water. While her firebending was strong, with La's spirit inside her, her waterbending was strongest.

Zuko was smart, so he didn't follow her. The two began lashing at one another. Zuko with his fiery whips, and Kaida her water whips.

After a few moments of watching the two fight without giving way for anyone to win, Sokka sighed. "Tie!" He shouted, standing and putting his feet in the water.

Even after all they had went through, Kaida still wore the necklace Sokka had given her. Instantly, he could name three people other than him that was unhappy she still had the necklace. One was Suki. Of course she wasn't happy, she loved Sokka, and he loved her back. Another was Kaida herself. She didn't want to be forced into an arranged marriage, and she especially didn't want to marry the only man her cousin ever loved. The last was Zuko. He despised that necklace, he wanted to rip it right off her neck and burn it there. He loved Kaida more than any man could love a woman. He loved Kaida like the night loves the day.

Kaida looked up and her whips dropped. Before Zuko could react, a fiery whip lashed at her arm, knocking her into the water with a searing burn across her lower arm and stomach. Kaida stood and stared down at the horrific sight below. All across her stomach and arm was a burn. Since it was caused by a fire whip, a deep cut was engraved into her skin. Blood poured down her arm and stomach into the once clear water. It stained her light water-wrappings.

After a few moments of dead silence. Kaida let out a scream of pain so loud it rang in their ears for minutes. Her eyes were wide with fear at the mutilation done to her. She never thought, in a thousand years, that Zuko would hurt her again.

The scar from the last time he had hurt her was still visible. Kaida was going through enough as it was, and she didn't need this on her plate as well.

She stumbled out of the water. Sokka was at her side in minutes. He scooped her into his arms and walked swiftly back to Appa without looking back.

Zuko was stunned. Every aspect of his body was frozen. His eyes stared down at the remaining blood in the water. "Sparring doesn't mean go all out Zuko." Katara muttered, her words filled with venom.

She stomped off, leaving only Toph and Aang with Zuko. "I, I, I didn't mean to-" Zuko began.

"Shut it hot-head." Toph muttered, tossing a rock at his stomach before walking after Katara and the others.

Zuko finally dropped his arms and looked over to Aang with hurt in his eyes. Without words, Aang looked away, dropped his head, and walked slowly on the path the others had taken.

Zuko dropped to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he silently wept. He never meant to hurt Kaida, he thought she was going full force too. "Of course she wasn't you idiot. She's the ocean spirit, her lashes would have cut right through mine if she was even trying." He muttered, trying to gather himself.

He stood and scooped up his and Kaida's discarded clothing, walking slowly back to Appa.

Kaida leaned against Sokka, who gripped her hand and stroked her head. Even if the two didn't have love for one another, they still relied upon each other and cared deeply for the other. If they were going to be married, Sokka knew he would have to take care of her, and the sooner he started the better. Kaida's eyes were filled with tears as her breathing became quick and uneven.

Katara tried healing it with her Spirit Oasis water, but every time Kaida would cry out in pain and push it away. Toph helped Aang load the stuff back onto Appa, the sooner they left for Ba Sing Se, the more likely it was Kaida could get the help she needed.

"I-it hurts so bad." Kaida wept to Sokka.

He closed his eyes and continued petting her. "I know Kaida, I know. It's okay I'm here." He cooed.

Aang air-bended the materiels from Zuko's hands onto Appa and motioned for him to get on. "But what about Kai-" He began.

"Sokka's got her." Katara hissed, sitting across from Zuko with Aang and Toph. Zuko slumped against the saddle and kept his gaze on his fingers, not willing to look up at the two angry girls sitting across from him.

It wasn't that Zuko was weak. He was the grandmaster firebender. He was Fire Lord. But hurting Kaida made him lose any fire in him for the moment, he was hurting, and he didn't feel like fighting with her friends.

Sokka carried Kaida onto Appa and sat next to Toph. Toph touched Kaida's forehead. "Don't worry Kaida." She replied.

Toph didn't see what happened, she didn't see Kaida's injury. She didn't see the hurt expression in Zuko's eyes, or the tear-filled eyes of Kaida. She didn't see anything, but she knew it wasn't good.

Zuko watched with hurt and jealousy as Kaida slowly fell asleep in Sokka's arms. He and Katara had managed to bandage her wounds and she was sleeping quite soundly for the pain she must have been in.

Sokka kept his glare fixed on the horizon. He stared out, hoping that every dark mountain or small city was Ba Sing Se. He was worried for his fiance, and he didn't want her hurting too long. He knew that since it was a kingdom of Earthbenders, they must know special remedies and things to help her, or at least take the pain away.

Finally, Sokka looked over to Zuko. The two were friends, but for the moment Sokka felt nothing towards him but anger. "How could you have done this? Just wait until I tell Iroh and Arnook. What will they think of you then?" He hissed.

Zuko looked at his friend and opened his mouth to speak. But instead he just sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry."


	42. Arrival

***I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do claim my character: Kaida.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Let's see if this story can get 90 reviews before the end! :D Tell your friends and everybody you know that likes this sort of stuff to read and review! :3**

****

I do not own the OC Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph.

Also, I do not own King Jonei; he belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389

Sokka stroked Kaida's cheek as her eyes slowly opened. "We're almost there." He said with a gentle smile.

Zuko sat in the corner, sulking over his mistake. Toph sat next to him and punched his arm hard. "What's the matter hot-head?" She asked.

Everyone was upset with Zuko, but they couldn't totally ignore the Fire Lord. "Nothing Toph, it's nothing." He muttered.

Kaida's eyes met the blue ones above her. She smiled gently and reached up to touch his cheek. "Do you think I'll be okay Sokka?" She asked. Even when she spoke, her words were filled with a burning pain.

Sokka pushed the loose fabric from her stomach and stared at the blood-stained bandages. Sokka touched her stomach gently and his smile faded. Kaida looked down at his hand and placed her hand over his. Sokka turned his palm upward and gave Kaida's hand a light squeeze. "I guess it's a no, right?" She sighed, looking at the wraps around her arm.

Sokka rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course you're going to be okay Kaida, don't you worry." Sokka replied reassuringly.

Katara crawled to Sokka's side and leaned against her brother. She glanced down at the betrothal necklace she once wore that was now on Kaida's neck. "Do you want to try the oasis water again?" Katara asked, pulling out her small vial.

Kaida pushed herself up and sat against Sokka's chest. "It doesn't work Katara, remember?" Kaida replied quickly.

Katara shrugged and put it away again. "Worth a try." She mumbled, crawling back over to Aang.

Toph yawned and punched Zuko again. "You could try talking to Sokka again. He's not heartless you know." Toph said and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Zuko looked over at the little blind girl and smiled. She wasn't as old as Kaida or Katara, but she was still very smart. Toph was a good alliance for anyone to have. "You're right Toph, thanks." Zuko said and patted her shoulder.

"I know I'm right." She smirked. Zuko rolled his eyes and slowly approached the couple.

"What do you want?" Sokka snapped, his head turning and staring at Zuko.

Zuko looked off onto the horizon, then back at the defensive warrior. "I, I uh, I just wanted to tell Kaida that I'm-" He began.

"Sorry? I know." Kaida interrupted, turning away from the two and staring at the couple on Appa's head.

Zuko sighed. Kaida was upset still, and it was understandable, he hurt her after all. "Kaida please-" He tried to say again.

"Please Zuko, just go." She replied, her voice shaking and tears flowing from her cheeks.

"Kaida, you don't really mean that-" Sokka whispered.

"Please." She said, her body beginning to shake from unshed tears.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged sad looks. Zuko turned away, defeated.

Sokka touched Kaida's shoulder. She looked back at him and a tear dripped from her cheek.

"Hey look! There's Ba Sing Se!" Aang shouted, jumping up and pointing happily at the city.

"We're there already?" Toph asked, her head jerking up.

"Guess so." Zuko muttered, crossing his arms.

Katara rushed back to Kaida and gripped her hand. "Kaida! We're here! Do you feel like walking?" Katara asked with a grin on her face.

Kaida shrugged. "It hurts, but I think I'll be okay to walk for a while." Kaida replied with a faint smile.

Sokka helped her to her knees where she easily crawled to her bags, pulling them to her side. "You shouldn't carry things, and don't worry about that until we land." Aang said, walking back and sitting across from Sokka and Kaida.

Katara nodded, then went to Toph. "Xing La and I are going to do some major earthbending." She grinned. Even though she was blind, her eyes still sparkled with happiness. Katara nodded.

"Have fun with that." She said. Katara didn't mind earthbending, but she wasn't a huge fan on the dirty aspect of the bending technique. Kaida, her fellow waterbender, didn't mind the dirt though. For a princess, she was extremely laid back.

Finally, Appa flew over the wall. Kaida leaned over the saddle, looking at all the beautiful scenery of the kingdom. She smiled, taking in the fresh earthen scent. "It smells wonderful." She commented.

Toph laughed. "I know, right? Smells just awesome." She said, feeling her way around the saddle.

Kaida turned to Toph and smiled. "You know Toph, sometimes I forget that you're blind." Kaida said suddenly.

Zuko watched from the corner of his eye. Her bandaged hand loosely touched the wrappings on her stomach, and her other hand, which wasn't hurt, pushed the hair from her face. Toph smiled, flattered by the comment.

"Thanks Kaida, you know, sometimes I don't feel blind, because nobody treats me like I am." She replied, the wind blowing through her hair as well.

Then Toph gently hugged Kaida, careful to avoid her injuries. Zuko sighed and turned to look at Kaida.

"Kaida please I-." He began, but stopped once Toph's smile faded into a frown. She was still upset at Zuko for hurting her friend. Everyone was really, even Kaida.

Finally, Appa landed in a small patch of grass at King Jonei's palace. Aang and Katara were the first off, followed by Toph. "Xing La!" Toph shouted, running off to find the girl who was obviously near. Zuko climbed off Appa, carrying Toph and Katara's luggage, along with his own.

Sokka dropped his bag off Appa, then Kaida's luggage. He then turned to Kaida and held out a hand for her. "Ready?" He asked with a smile. Kaida weakly stood, her arm still crossed over her stomach and smiled.

She grasped his hand and nodded. Sokka swept Kaida off her feet and jumped off Appa.

The two then left the garden, hand-in-hand


	43. Away

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389**

King Jonei was at the doors, ready to greet the gang with open arms. "My dear friends! Hello and welcome to my kingdom!" He said with a smile. Katara waved sweetly and Aang embraced the young man.

"Aang, my friend, how are you?" He asked with a smile, patting the bare head of the Avatar.

"I've been okay, but we need your help King Jonei." Aang said, the mood of Jonei darkening.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the perky and happy tone from his voice changed serious.

"It's our friend, she was badly burned." Katara said for Aang. Zuko looked away, biting his lip.

"Who would do such a thing to a friend of Aang's?" He gasped, looking all around.

"He did it!" Toph shouted, randomly appearing with her friend Xing La.

"Who did what now?" Xing La asked, looking around confused.

"I did sir. I accidentally hit her with a fire whip when we were sparring after they called it a tie." Zuko muttered, not meeting the gaze of King Jonei or Xing La, but he could feel Xing La's eyes staring straight through Zuko.

Sokka appeared behind the rest with Kaida gripping his hand. King Jonei grinned widely and his eyes glazed over in a goofy and awkward way. "Aww, what a cute couple!" He squealed, running to Sokka and punching him in the arm. "So, who's the lucky lady?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

Kaida winced, the sudden pull hurting her stomach. "Ah.." She muttered in pain.

King Jonei looked over at her, then to Zuko, then to Aang, Katara, finally back to Kaida. "You're the hurt one?" He asked, seemingly clueless.

Sokka nodded. King Jonei pulled away, rushing back into his grand green palace. "Follow me!" He shouted, scrambling about like a frantic mouse.

Kaida looked to Sokka, and he looked at her. "Might as well." Kaida shrugged. Sokka swept her off her feet and walked after him, the rest trailing on their feet.

"I hate running around like this." Sokka huffed, following the crazy path of the king.

"I'm not much on being carried either Sokka, deal with it." Kaida huffed, being jerked about.

King Jonei finally stopped, pulled open two huge doors, and revealed a room full of men and women alike, and the walls were covered in hars of plants and such. "We have a burn on our hands!" King Jonei shouted cheerfully.

"Man, he sure has energy." Katara muttered. Aang laughed and nodded.

Iroh walked out of the room, sipping a cup of tea. "Hello nephew." Iroh said, taking another sip. "Leaving your mark on Kaida I see." He smirked, satisfied with his little pun.

"Uncle I didn't mean to." Zuko hissed, walking off alongside the elderly man who nonchalantly sipped his tea.

"Oh I know, it's just fun to make you angry sometimes." He laughed. The long green towers were alien to Zuko. He was used to the deep reds and gold and black of the Fire Nation, used to the warm glow of fire everywhere. Here, it was all green. Zuko was slowly growing tired of all the green.

"Green is the color of the sick." Zuko muttered, his mood down because of the day.

"They do not think so. Green the color of life and happiness to them. I advise you not to mention that around Ba Sing Se, or anywhere in the Earth Kingdom for that matter." Iroh scolded the still very young Fire Lord.

"You're right." Zuko sighed.

"You and King Jonei could become very close friends, I believe, if you ever made the effort to befriend a man of green." Iroh commented.

Zuko shot him a sideways glance. "He likes Sokka, not me." He replied. Honestly, he was speaking the truth. Zuko could tell he was a hopeless romantic and when he saw the two which looked so dazzling together he knew that was a perfect couple standing before him.

"You must dismiss some of his actions, nephew. Not all men can see behind the first layer of another." Iroh said, suddenly becoming philosophical.

Meanwhile, Kaida sat on the table as a woman looked over the exposed burn on Kaida's stomach. The oxygen, once it hit the wound, stung lightly, making Kaida close her eyes tightly and bite her lip.

"Will she be okay?" Xing La asked, standing behind Toph and gripping her shoulders.

"Yeah, will it heal okay?" Katara asked, concerned just as much as everyone else.

"I, well I think so." The woman managed to say. It was hard to get something out before another question was shot her way.

"Will there be a scar?" Sokka asked, staring at the gruesome sight.

"If there would be a scar, do you think that a healer could get rid of it?" Aang asked.

The woman rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Please, I know you all mean well, but it is so hard to focus when so many questions are asked at once." She said with an exhausted tone.

"Sorry." They said in unison, all becoming quiet.

A sophisticated man with glasses walked up and unwrapped her arm. Kaida winced once more. He prodded at it with a small needle-like tool. The woman began to do the same with the stomach wound.

After minutes of extremely painful pokes, Kaida let out a scream. "Damn it will you both stop it already? That hurts, don't you understand?" She shouted, losing her princess-like behavior.

Both blinked and looked up at the girl who had remained silent until then. "I, uh, we, we're sorry miss." The woman said, falling over her words.

"We are just trying to help." The man added.

Kaida shook her head and leapt off the table. She stumbled to the doors, pushing them open with her strength and storming off.

"Miss, where are you going?" Another woman asked, walking after her.

"Away from this!" She shouted, slamming the door in everyone's face.


	44. The Library

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389 **

**YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I'M WORKING ON A NARUTO FANFIC AND THAT IS MY MAIN PRIORITY! PLEASE REVIEW THAT AS WELL! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS SAY!**

Kaida lightly grasped her side as she stormed down the emerald green hallways. "This is too much for me! I can't take anymore of this! Why couldn't I have stayed home and never left? Why did I have to be so naieve and get myself in to all of this?" She muttered to herself, losing her way in the twisting green hallways.

For a while, Kaida kept silent, holding to her wound and storming about, yet she never once came upon a person. She kept walking until finally she reached a dead end. She raised a brow and stared down the large wooden doors. With a shove, the doors slowly creaked open to reveal a large library.

A musty scent filled her nose. It smelled of dusty windows and long forgot books. Sunlight streamed through the few large stained glass windows on the far side. Vines had grown over the lower sections of the window and the walls were covered in books, old tables were piled high with books filled with yellowed pages.

"Peaceful." Kaida muttered, walking about slowly. She ran a pale slender finger over the rough covers of books, closing her eyes and thinking of her library back at the Northern Water Tribe.

The sun wias still high in the sky when she finally settled down into a worn, overstuffed chair by a window. She glanced at her palm in the rays of sunlight, the dark blue of the symbol seemed to almost glow. Kaida looked away and opened the book, blowing off the dust that had gathered on it. "Oh books, I've missed you so." She whispered, situating herself in a comfortable manner.

Zuko walked with his uncle in silence through the long hallways. "You can stay with me at my home if you would like." Iroh said, finally finishing his tea and giving the empty cups to one of the multiple maids.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. It couldn't possibly be as green as this place." Zuko said with a disgusted look on his face. Iroh rolled his eyes and patted Zuko's shoulder. The two shared a long glance as they headed toward the large exit doors.

"But what about Kaida? She's still here? Shouldn't I say goodbye?" Zuko asked suddenly, stopping in his tracks.

Iroh rolled his eyes. Over the past few days, he became unsure as to if Kaida and Zuko should really be together. Jin had been visiting Iroh's tea shop frequently, and he had grown to like the young girl. "I believe it is best to leave her be. Besides, Jin would be delighted to see you again." Iroh said with a smile.

Zuko, wishing to forget his status, just as Kaida was doing, agreed and followed his uncle out the doors and away from the large palace.

"She has been asking about you, very often." Iroh said while walking across a bridge.

"Has she? Oh. Well I haven't seen her in, how long has it been?" Zuko asked, rubbing his forehead. He had gone through too many stressful events to remember minor details like that.

"A while." Iroh said plainly, ignoring anymore questions he might have had.

Sokka sat on the grass in a small secluded garden. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. "Peace and quiet." He muttered, letting the sun warm his skin.

The scent of the flowers filled his nose and he smiled. He had been at the Northern Water Tribe for so long before, he had began to miss the scent of earth kingdom flowers. "If only Suki was here. She'd love this nice peaceful setting." Sokka said to himself, thinking of the one woman, other than Yue, he truly loved.

Kaida finished the last few lines of the book.

It was about a goddess who had to choose between a ill-fated mortal life to be with the one she loved or to be a goddess like destiny had planned. Instead of following her heart and choosing to die with her love, she chose to remain by her father's side as a goddess and watch the one man she loved die.

She burst into tears and threw the book across the room. She listened in silence as it fell to the floor. She cried softly. The book was almost a mirror of her decision. She could choose to follow her heart, or do what she was told. Either way she had to sacrifice something. Kaida couldn't help but cry as she reviewed the events in the story through her mind.

"Why? Why damn you why?" She shouted, staring at the book. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she had really chosen that.

After a few minutes, Kaida had calmed down. She bit her nail nervously, thinking. "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe it was destiny for me to read it and understand my place. Maybe it's trying to tell me what to choose." She muttered, over and over. Never once did she look away from the book.

She removed her hand from her stomach and stared down in horror. Her entire arm was covered in blood. She looked down and saw the small pool that had soaked into her clothes and the chair. As if on cue, Kaida fell to the floor unconscious.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I DO NOT KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS ARE LEFT, MAYBE 5, MAYBE 10, MAYBE 2! JUST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**_OH AND ALSO IF YOU EVER GET THE CHANCE AND YOU WANT TO, READ MY NARUTO FANFICTION, IT IS CALLED INKSTAINED CLAY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE AT LEAST ONE OF YOU READERS WILL REVIEW MY OTHER STORY(STORIES) AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	45. New Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389 **

**YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT (idk if it's even 500 words) BUT I'M WORKING ON A NARUTO FANFIC AND THAT IS MY MAIN PRIORITY! PLEASE REVIEW THAT AS WELL! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS SAY!**

It wasn't long before one of the maids stumbled upon the open library and the frail teenager in the floor. She let out a horrifying shriek that sent half of the palace's population flooding into the room. Aang and Katara stared down in horror. Xing La gripped Toph's arm for support as the four stared at their friend,surrounded by her own blood.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked, turning to King Jonei. He was unable to look at the blood, so he kept his eyes away.

"I do not know. He left with his uncle I believe." He said simply.

"Go get Sokka." Aang said with a firm tone. Xing La released Toph's arm and ran off to find him.

Soon she found him, napping in the garden. "Sokka!" Xing La shrieked. He didn't stir.

She bit her lip and pushed the loose hairs from her face.

"Sokka, wake up now!" She yelled again, somewhat louder than before.

His eye twitched. She rolled her eyes and kicked him hard in the shin. His eyes popped open and he stared harshly at Xing La. "Ugh, why did you wake me up?" He groaned.

Xing La pulled him to his feet.

"It's Kaida. Some maids found her passed out in the old library. It looks like she's lost a lot of blood. Zuko's gone, and we need your help to get her out." Xing La began. "We don't know how long she's been like this but-." Sokka ran past her, heading straight to the room where people flocked to.

When he got there, Kaida lay on a chair while two maids cleaned the blood from the floor. "Kaida!" Sokka shrieked, running to her side.

With one hand, he gripped her marked palm, and with the other he applied pressure to the bleeding wound. "Oh Kaida, poor poor Kaida." He whispered, truly worried for her health.

Zuko sat in the tea shop, watching as the happy patrons sipped their tea and talked happily. He wondered where Jin could be.

Soon, the bright green eyes bounded into the tea shop. Her green eyes met the golden eyes of the Fire Lord. "Zuko!" She squealed, running to him and embracing him. He returned the embrace and smiled.

"How have you been? How long has it been?" He asked.

"It's been too long. I'm so happy to see you again. You look wonderful." She complimented, the crush on the fire lord still going strong as a wildfire.

"So do you, Jin." He replied with a smile, oddly enough, he was happy to see the girl again. She still looked very much the same as she did over a year ago. Her green eyes still sparkled, her smile was still charming and goofy, her spiky and messy bangs still managed to sway over her forehead, and she still seemed to act the same toward to him, something Zuko missed after being treated differently for so long.

"Oh Zuko!" She sighed as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him tight. "I've missed you so much. Life in Ba Sing Se has been so dull without you sparking things up." She said with a giggle. He raised a brow and smiled slightly. She blushed and grinned again.

"You two go on and get out of here, enjoy the fresh air. You could use it nephew." Iroh said as he nudged the two out. Jin, still the bold and outgoing girl as before, linked arms with the fire lord as the two walked the streets, many people not recognizing Zuko with the loose hair and earh kingdom robes. For a moment, he didn't even think a thought about Kaida.

Sokka sat alone in the dim library with Kaida, watching her sleep. He was never one to read anything unless he had to, but he decided to pick up one of the books and read to pass the time.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Sokka had made it five pages into the book. "Five down, three hundred and sixty four to go." He muttered, glancing up from the endless words to look at the sleeping princess. Ten more minutes passed, and he finally made it to page eight.

After thirty-five minutes of reading, Kaida finally raised up and a small groan escaped her lips. Sokka dropped the book and leaned onto the arm of the chair. "Kaida, are you okay?" He asked.

Kaida smiled and giggled slightly. Sometime during the time she slept, Sokka's hair had fallen out of his knot and it hung loosely to the sides of his face. She brushed it behind his ear with her marked hand and let her hand linger by his cheek. The two had never shared any sort of moment like this, the tension between the two was thick, then she pulled her hand back and looked away awkwardly.

Sokka smiled and sat back. "How you feeling?" He asked, popping his fingers. Kaida shrugged and touched the wraps that hugged her wound tightly.

"Weird." She replied simply. Sokka laughed and stood, offering his hand to Kaida. "Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her up gently, wrapping her arm around his neck so she wouldn't apply too much muscle strength to her wounded side.

"Back to the nurses, they found two healers in Ba Sing Se. Katara's going to try and heal you again, if you'll let her." He said, turning and looking at her with his big blue eyes, smiling slightly. He wanted her better, and Kaida could tell.

She was greeted in the waiting room by a flood of women clad in light green tunics, along with two dressed in green with a light blue sash, and then Katara. "Well, Sokka's convinced me to let you guys try and heal me." She laughed weakly.

Sokka released her hand and watched as she limped to a long table. He pulled his hair back into the knot and stood in the doorway, watching uneasily.

The three healers bended the spiritual water from their vials and placed it over the wound. The first few moments went by fine, the water and the wounds glowed, but then, Kaida let out a blood-curdling scream and jumped off the table. Tears poured down her face as she ran into Sokka's awaiting arms.


	46. A Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389**

***Read below!***

***You guys, I'm only writing for how many reviews I get. So the next chapter is guaranteed upon if I get reviews or not. The more the reviews the better motivation I have, so review!***

Sokka pulled the headpiece out of her hair, along with the ornaments on her braids. He let her hair fall over her shoulders and over Sokka's arm that held onto her around her shoulders tightly. He dropped the pieces to the floor and ran his fingers through the princess's hair. She sobbed quietly, biting her lip as she did so. "I tried Sokka. I really did. It hurt so much." She said through sniffles.

"It's okay. Don't cry, Kaida. It will be okay." Sokka cooed, glancing up to see the small smirk on Katara's face. She loved seeing the two together like that. She had nothing against Zuko and Kaida, but she didn't like the way she would always get hurt. Katara, like Iroh, began picturing the two with other people instead of one another.

Jin laughed as Zuko tripped on an invisible vine in her garden. "Are you okay, oh mighty one?" She laughed, turning and skipping to his side. He looked up at her and smirked. Over the past few hours, she had begun to call him mighty one every time he slipped or stumbled on the rocky surface.

"Please, that was nothing." He said, standing up and brushing off his clothes. She giggled and picked a bundle of lillies, then handing them to Zuko.

"Since when did you grow flowers?" He asked with a puzzled but delighted expression. She smiled and walked through the garden, her skirt occasionally getting caught on all the beautiful buds.

"Since last year, actually just a few days after you disappeared." She said, turning back to Zuko and sitting in the soft grass. He raised a brow and walked to her, sitting in front of her.

"Why then?" He asked, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"Well, I just needed something to do. I've always loved flowers, and seeing the opportunity, because you weren't around anymore, I planted some. At first, it was only a few seeds. But once I got my first few blooms, I just felt like I needed to plant more. So I did." She grinned, rubbing a flower petal between her fingers.

Everything about Jin was different than Kaida. Jin had dark brown, almost black hair. She had messy bangs and loose braids. Kaida had light brown hair with her hair neatly parted and woven into two tight princess-like braids. Jin always smiled, something Kaida rarely did. Jin couldn't bend at all, while Kaida mastered both of her elements. Jin was a happy, carefree commoner under the ruling of King Jonei, although he didn't do much to rule. Kaida was strict on herself, and tried her best to help her uncle, the chief, govern her people. Jin was built differently than Kaida. Her legs were less defined through the calves, her chest larger, and her face round. Kaida's legs were muscular and slender, she had a small, athletic chest, and a heart shaped face. Jin had a lovely olive-like complexion, while Kaida's was powder pale. Zuko kissed her once, although he pulled away. She was bold and hardly ever blushed. Everything about her was different, yet Zuko couldn't help but feel some sort of emotion for her.

"You have a way with the flowers then. They're all so beautiful and unique." He said simply, looking at the bundle of freshly picked flowers Jin had laying over her skirt. Her hands slowly made their way into the bouquet of flowers. Zuko's eyes lingered on them for a moment.

"I know about Princess Kaida, Zuko." She said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence. Zuko looked up and met the green eyes that looked at him lovingly.

"What do you know of her?" He asked the green-eyed florist. Jin shrugged and looked back at her flowers.

"Not alot. I know that you two had a history together. I know that you've hurt her alot. She's got battle scars Zuko. She's fought a long time, I suppose." Then she pushed up her sleeves and exposed her near perfect skin. "I don't have any battle scars Zuko, but I've fought for over a year now. She's engaged, Zuko. How long do you think you can win this fight? It's you versus her tribe and her family." Jin said and picked up the flowers.

Zuko sighed and looked around him at all the flowers. Everywhere he went, something changed. In the fire nation, everything was irons and metals and very few flowers. At the water tribes, it was all glittering ice and cold snow and glass. The air temples were filled with stone and clouds and blue skies. Then the earth kingdom was flowers and green with gold and kingdoms and filled with all sorts of different animals.

"Okay, I guess. But she's different, you know?" Zuko asked, standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Zuko, everybody is different. I think of people as flowers. There's a different type of flower for every person, in the earth kingdom at least. For air nomads, I like to think of everyone as a cloud, then for the firenation, everyone as a different cande, and water tribe as a different snowflake." Jin said with a smile. Zuko raised a brow, but then smiled.

"That's really cool. I've never thought of that before, but you're right." He said and held out his arm to her. She may not have been Kaida, but after feeling rejected and hated by his friends, her warm friendship and affections were welcome to him.

The two walked the gardens arm in arm. "Thanks Jin." He said with a smile. She paused and loked over at him.

"For what, Zuko?" She asked, a smile inching across her face.

"For, for just, being you." He replied and kissed her lightly on the cheek...

_...One Week Later..._

Kaida was doing fine at King Jonei's palace. He gave her everything she needed, food, herbs for her wounds, new clothes better suited for Ba Sing Se, a room of her own, and access to the old library. She hadn't seen Zuko once, but she thought that he must have been visiting with the citizens and staying with his uncle.

That was true, Zuko was visiting with citizens, but one in particular. Over the few days, he would sit in The Jasmine Dragon and have breakfast tea with Jin, walk with her about town, then return to The Jasmine Dragon to work with his uncle for a few hours, and finally in the afternoon Jin would return with a bundle of beautiful flowers to put on the tables. It became a pleasant routine for both of them, and only on sleepless nights did Zuko really think about Kaida. True, there were always thoughts throughout the day of Kaida, mistaking one of the citizens for her, or thinking he saw her. Every time though, it was a case of mistaken identity. Zuko didn't mind though, because as soon as he would turn back, he was greeted by Jin's perky grin.

Iroh grew to like Jin, just as much as he had liked Kaida. He hadn't heard word back from Jonei's palace, but he figured that by now Kaida must have been alright.

She was, that's for sure. Over the week without Zuko, she would explore the multiple hallways with Sokka. He had grown to be alright with reading, as every day just after the sun rose, the two would journey to the old library and scan the old spines. Occasionally, the two would find an interesting title and they would sit together in the overstuffed chair and flip through the pages, reading in the peaceful but happy silence between the two.

Aang walked into the library and smiled. "Hey Kaida, King Jonei needs you in the throne room." He said, breaking the silence.

Kaida looked up from the book that the two were reading. "Really, me?" She asked, surprised to think that King Jonei wanted her.

"You are a princess, Kaida; don't forget that." Sokka laughed, standing and replacing the book on the shelf. Kaida walked halfway out of the library, but stopped and turned back to Sokka, holding out her arm.

"Still my guard?" She asked with a soft smile, the early morning sun catching the gleam in her blue eyes. Sokka smiled and ran to her, linking arms.

Aang smiled as he led the two down the hallway back to the throne room. "I don't know if you'll be allowed in there, Sokka." Aang said after a few moments, his hands resting on the doors.

Kaida turned to Sokka and slipped her arm free. The thin green dress sliding across Sokka's brown tunic like silk. "But-." He began. Kaida pressed a lip to his and smiled.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'll be fine. It's just King Jonei." She said and slipped into the room, shutting the doors behind her.

She turned and smiled, curtseying before the king. "Good morning King Jonei, I'm so-." She stopped mid-sentence when she looked up and saw the king tied up, and three girls dressed in Kyoshi warrior clothes standing next to the captive king.

"Long time no see, sis."

**_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_**

**_Please; if the chapter is short-do not point it out. I would like reviews on how the story is, not the length._**

**_Oh and I was thinking of possible actresses I would like to play Kaida if she was ever in one of the movies. What do you think of Zooey Deschanel? Or any other suggestions? (Sorry; I just think of these things when I'm bored)_**

**_Thank you_**

**_-C-L-D_**

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK .:.:.:IF YOU FAVE OR ADD IT TO YOUR ALERT, REVIEW TOO PLEASE_**


	47. What You Want

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389**

***Read below!***

***You guys, I'm only writing for how many reviews I get. So the next chapter is guaranteed upon if I get reviews or not. The more the reviews the better motivation I have, so review, oh and tell your friends to read and review too!***

"Mai?" Kaida asked, shocked to see the trio before her again.

With a cloth, Mai wiped the makeup from her face and removed the headpiece. Azula sat on the large table by the window. She couldn't be too much of a threat, her bending was taken away the last time the two fought. Ty Lee could only paralyze or injure something, so she wasn't as dangerous if Kaida could focus on her. Mai, however, was a challenge. With whatever bending abilities Kaida posessed, Mai could match that with her skills of the blades.

"In the flesh, big sister." She said with a smirk. Ty Lee leaned nonchalantly on the wall and observed the scene, occasionally playing with the ropes tied around the king.

Kaida looked down, but Mai's hands weren't visible, although she knew that Mai must have had her knives gripped within the supposedly burned hands. She searched her thoughts to see if she put her vial of water around her waist as she normally did.

"How are your hands, Mai?" Kaida asked finally, breaking the silence.

Mai smirked and her sleeves stirred, Kaida could hear the metallic sound as metal scraped against fabric. "After you mercilessly burned them? At first, I thought that I could never hold my blades again." She began. Kaida stirred at the thought of Mai as a little girl, throwing knives at the wall without even thinking of the consequences. "But then I went back to spend some time with Mom and Dad, they still like me you know, and Mom helped me to take care of the burns, so now my hands are almost perfect, except for a few scars you managed to leave behind.

"Why do you insist upon hurting me, Mai?" Kaida asked, unsure of the plans the trio had.

Mai's golden eyes sparkled in the late morning sun and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Why wouldn't I? You have everything I wanted. You have power, you can bend, and you have Zuko."

Zuko. The name hung in the air like the tinkle of a shrill bell. It had been days since the name had even been mentioned to Kaida. She turned away and tugged the collar of her dress down, revealing the necklace still tied around her neck. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ty Lee asked suddenly, curiosity sparking in her eyes.

Mai looked to the blue pendant and raised a brow. "Yeah Kaida, what does it mean?" She asked, venom in every word.

Kaida bit her lip and choked on her tears. "It means that I don't have Zuko, Mai. It's a betrothal necklace, a tradition among my people. I am to be married upon my arrival back to the Northern Water Tribe." She replied, trying her best to hide her feelings for what she was saying.

Mai's eyes widened and she sighed in relief. Ty Lee giggled and skipped to Kaida's side, touching the pendant. "It's pretty! Who are you going to marry, Kaida?" She asked, tapping it with her nail.

"I, uh, Sokka." She muttered, stepping back and looking sideways at Ty Lee. Sokka had told her once about Ty Lee flirting with him. Ty Lee's finger dropped and she looked down.

"Sokka?" Ty Lee asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Ty Lee, it was an arranged marriage." Kaida said, covering the pendant up once more.

Ty Lee looked back up, the sparkle back in her eyes and her goofy grin spreading across her face. "It's okay Kaida, there are plenty of other boys for me!" She giggled, cart-wheeling back to her place beside Azula.

"How have you been, Azula?" Kaida asked, noticing Mai's tight lips.

Azula looked to her and shrugged. "Honestly Kiki, taking my bending like you did has put you in a really dark place in my heart, and mind. But I'm not hurt, and I'm also upset that Zu-zu isn't able to marry his childhood crush." Azula said with a snicker, looking at Mai. Mai winced slightly, but she didn't mind now that she knew Kaida couldn't have Zuko.

"Really, Azula?" Kaida asked, surprised to see how calm the once insane girl was. Azula smirked, her golden eyes had lost the once fiery luster, but they still sparked with cruelty and a hint of humanity.

She simply shrugged, prodding the king with her foot. "He seems weak. I know of many a good people who would make a strong, powerful king." She said, ignoring Kaida's question. Kaida slowly walked to the king and gripped his hand. King Jonei was kind to her, and she would hate herself forever if anything happened to him.

"Poor guy, I wonder how he came into power!" Ty Lee giggled, watching as Kaida looked at her with no expression.

"Please, could you at least untie him? He hasn't done anything to you." Kaida asked as she looked into the fearfilled eyes of the king.

Mai shrugged, not thinking of anything but Zuko. "Azula?" Ty Lee asked, turning to the infamous princess.

Azula sat up in the chair and glanced at King Jonei. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Go on Kaida, let him go. It just proves you're going to be as weak a ruler as him." She said with a hiss as she watched Kaida slowly singe the ropes tied around him.

"Haven't worked on your firebending much I see." Azula laughed as the king sprung to his feet and retreated.

King Jonei slipped out the door and rushed down the hallway. "Aang! Katara! Sokka! Somebody!" He shouted, frantically trying to find someone.

Sokka was the first to show up. "What's wrong?" He asked. King Jonei, bent over from running, looked up at him.

"It's Azula and her friends. They've got Kaida in my throne room, please, go help her." King Jonei managed to finally get out. With eyes wide, Sokka rushed right into the room, completely unarmed.

Zuko sat with Iroh in the tea shop, waiting for Jin to arrive. "I have noticed that you two are very close, nephew." Iroh said suddenly, looking to his nephew, who waited with anxious eyes.

Zuko looked to him and smiled slightly. "She's different, uncle. I haven't seen her in such a long time." Zuko laughed, pulling the small crown from his topknot.

"I see, how do you feel towards her though, Zuko?" Iroh asked. Zuko turned away from the door ad blushed slightly.

"Uncle, is that a neccessary question to ask?" Zuko asked with an uneasy laugh. Iroh sipped his tea and nodded.

"I only want what you want, nephew."

**_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_**

**_Please; if the chapter is short-do not point it out. I would like reviews on how the story is, not the length._**

**_Thank you_**

**_-C-L-D_**

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK .:.:.:IF YOU FAVE OR ADD IT TO YOUR ALERT, REVIEW TOO PLEASE_**


	48. Preview

_****!IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ!****_

**THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A FIERY SECRET A WATERS KISS! THIS IS A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT AVATAR STORY I WILL BE WRITING! PLEASE NO FLAMES! REMEMBER, THIS IS MY STORY AND I PUT WHATEVER I WANT IN IT WHENEVER I WANT. IF I HEAR ONE BAD THING ABOUT THIS, SUCH AS IT SHOULDNT BE HERE, THEN DON'T BOTHER LOOKING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY, WHICH IM ALREADY THINKING OF DOING.**

****FOR HARRY POTTER FANS: I'm writing a HP fanfiction, please go to my profile to check it out, I hope you'll like it****

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my characters: Tamayuki **

_...Introduction..._

_Thousands of years ago, when Tui and La still walked the Spirit World, another spirit existed among these three. Ull-the ice spirit. Ull was represented by a powerful man of the water tribe, his clothes deep like La. He was widely known in history to first sculpt the icebergs from the ocean. Exactly one thousand years ago, Tui and Ull bore a child. The child was named Tamayuki, meaning "Spirit Snow". This is the story of Tamayuki, a spirit growing up in the time of the newest avatar, Aang, and her journey walking the human world, finding her own destiny, and falling in love._

_...End..._

_...4 years ago..._

"Momma, momma wake up!" Sokka said, shaking the warm coat of his mother. Kya stirred and looked at her eldest child.

"What is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"I had that dream again." He said, his blue eyes wide.

"Of what?" She asked, looking over to his slumbering sister.

"The little girl, inside the iceberg. But this time she was glowing, one minute, I could see through her, and then the next, she was hard, like me or you momma." He said, sitting up and pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

"What?" Kya asked, raising a brow.

"Like she was mist one minute, then she was ice. But she was never mist, and she was never ice. She was like a ghost, then she was a person." Sokka mumbled, poking his mother's arm.

Kya sat up and pushed her dark hair away from her blue eyes. "Have I ever told you the story of Ull?" She asked suddenly.

Sokka looked up at his mother, a spark of curiosity in his big blue eyes. "Tell me mama, please." He said, tugging on her long coat slightly.

Kya pulled him onto her lap and hugged him close. "Well, once, long ago, Tui and La, the moon and ocean spirits, had another companion. His name was Ull, the ice spirit. At one time, Tui and Ull fell in love, but the child wasn't born until Tui left for the human world to accompany La. This child was named Tamayuki, which means "Spirit Snow." The description you've given of her so many times sounds vaguely familiar to that of Tamayuki." She said, looking down at the boy.

"Maybe." He yawned, crawling off of her lap and back to his blankets. "Goodnight mama." He yawned and turned over, going back to sleep.

_...End Flashback..._

Sokka was 11, Katara was 9. It had been a few years since he had any dreams about the little girl among the icebergs. Katara had almost forgot about those nights when he would lay awake sleepless. Kya had kept the drawings he used to make of the little girl, but hid them away, so she wouldn't remind him about the visions he once had.

Hakoda, Sokka's father, burst into the igloo where Sokka sat with Katara. "Dad?" Sokka asked, looking up at him with a puzzled face.

"There's a child! Some of my men found her on an ice floe* just off the coast. Kya agreed that you should see her, something about your old dreams?" Hakoda exclaimed before rushing out to find the elders of the tribe.

"Sokka, the girl from your dreams?" Katara asked, looking up from the doll grasped between her hands. Sokka stood with a nod and rushed after his father, his heart and mind racing.

Meanwhile, the young girl sat up, her loose and wild hair falling over her shoulders. White streaks curled around her face as she looked up at the man standing above her. "What's your name, little one?" He asked, holding out a gloved hand.

The girl was pale and petite. Her skin was as white as the inside of a shell that had bleached in the sun. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her fingernails were pale blue. She wore only a thin sky blue dress with long, kimono-like sleeves. She wore no shoes, but surpisingly she didn't seem to mind the cold.

Kanna held out a thick, furry coat to the girl. "Here my child, put it on before you fall ill." She said with a loving smile. The girl blinked and slid back, looking at the coat up and down.

"But I'm not cold." She said with a hint of defiance. There was something odd and backward about the girl.

Sokka rushed out and stopped a few feet from the girl. The two locked eyes instantly as Sokka peered at the mysterious girl. She blinked as she watched him stare at her. "Sokka, don't stare." Kanna whispered and tapped the back of his head.

The girl slowly walked up to Katara and smiled at her. "Do you think you could help me braid my hair?" She asked. Her voice was soft, but sweet in a different and odd way. Sokka had never heard a voice like hers before.

Katara grinned and took her by the hand. "Come on!" She said and ran off with the new girl.

Hakoda looked at his mother and raised a brow. Kya walked up behind Sokka and kissed his head. "What do you think?" She asked. Sokka shrugged and looked up to his mother.

"She looks alot like her. But the crazy hair isn't like what I saw in my dreams." Sokka said and walked to find his sister and the girl.

"So, what's your name?" Katara asked as she fixed the girl's hair as she requested.

She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. "Tamayuki..but you can call me Yuki." She said quickly, hoping not to add any suspicions to herself.

"That's like the spirit baby from the stories Mom used to tell my brother and I." Katara laughed, examining the white hair.

"Oh." Tamayuki said, remembering vaguely the visions she had once of a boy calling out her name.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Katara asked suddenly as she pulled it back into the loops as Yuki requested.

"I was born like this." She replied and touched the braids.

Katara raised a brow. Of course it wasn't natural, everyone knew that. You required white hair from old age. Now she was becoming suspicious. Suddenly Sokka walked in and stopped once he saw the new hairstyle. "Tamayuki?" He asked in a whisper.

She looked up from her fingers and blinked. Katara stared at her brother. "How do you know her name?" She questioned, suspicions rising.

"I, uh," Sokka glanced over at Tamayuki, "I asked her back on the ice floe" He finished. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to Katara.

"Oh." Katara muttered as she finally finished the braids.

Now she looked exactly like the little girl from Sokka's dreams. She was dressed in a light blue ankle-length dress, no shoes, no gloves, hair in a long braid down the side, four white hair-loops-two on each side, and big bright blue eyes. Katara looked out and saw her mother walking about.

"Bye Yuki, bye Sokka!" Katara waved as she went out to walk with her mother.

After Katara left, Yuki turned to Sokka. "What is your name?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Sokka, startled by the silence, blinked at her. "Huh?" He replied quickly.

She sighed and touched one of the loops of snow-white hair. "What is your name?" Tamayuki asked again, looking at him.

"I, uh, I'm Sokka." He finally managed to say. The young girl nodded and looked down at her light blue fingernails.

"You already know who I am, I see." She muttered without looking up. Sokka bit his lip and shrugged.

"I've seen you in my dreams before, but that was a long time ago." He replied with a shrug.

Tamayuki stood and flexed her toes. "My mother is in this world Sokka. I need you to help me find her." She said out of the blue once again.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked breathlessly.

"I need you to take me to the Northern Water Tribe."


	49. Be My Guest

_****!IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ!****_

****FOR HARRY POTTER FANS: I'm writing a HP fanfiction, please go to my profile to check it out, I hope you'll like it****

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida**

Sokka was in the room, he stood defensively next to the girl, glaring menacingly at the others. They shouldn't mess with Sokka, or so he thought. Naturally he always thought of himself as a strong, powerful young man. However Kaida knew that he wasn't all he thought himself to be. It was a comforting thought sometimes though. Ty Lee's eyes sparkled upon looking the man up and down. She admired his thin but muscular build, his dark skin and crystal blue eyes. Kaida had to admit, he had a certain charming aspect about his physical appearance. If only Ty Lee knew him well enough.

"Hi Sokka!" She said with a giggle, twisting and pulling at her hair while batting her lashes in a flirtatious manner.

"Let Kaida go." He demanded in a harsh tone. Kada put a hand out and touched his arm, looking up to him sympathetically.

"Sokka, don't. I can handle myself." She muttered, her gaze switching between him and her half-sister. The harsh golden eyes pierced through her skin, more easily than a knife. Yet the subtle blue eyes seeped through her skin like a gentle stream of water. Either way, she couldn't hide anything in front of them both together.

"Yeah, Sokka, she can handle herself. She's a big, tough girl." Azula teased, looking at her with a tight smile. Kaida didn't know whether to fear it or to brush it off as a simple smile. Her head was a little jumbled at the moment anyway.

Sokka turned and gripped Kaida by her arms and looked her from head-to-toe with a stern gaze. "No way am I doing that." He hissed. Was he really upset at her for that? Or was he just in his defensive mode still? She really couldn't tell.

She pulled away and rubbed at the wound hidden beneath her robes. Situations like this had a tendency to stress her out more than needed. "Sokka." She whined, looking between all of them. No, she didn't have her vial of water, and she was weak from her wound, so bloodbending could hurt her more than help her at the time.

Bravely she strode up to Mai. She pushed her fears to the back of her mind and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her hands out, both which were gripping sharp knives. She held the position for a moment, glaring into the yellow eyes that she once knew to be the loving eyes of her sister.

"Mai, look at us. Look at how we've changed. What happened to the little girl I had to protect? Where's that loving, fiery drive inside you? The shyness? You were such a good kid, so obedient. I never thought of you as anything but a sister. A sister that I loved and would do anything for. I didn't know that I was a princess. You know I would've taken you with me if given the chance. Do you think I wanted to leave? Look at what has happened since then. People we loved have died, our love for eachother died with that. You were such a beautiful, good girl. You never gave up, always such a persistant but loving girl. Where has that gone, Mai?" Kaida ranted, gripping her fists as tight as possible. Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

"And what about you, Kaida?" Mai began with a hiss. "You were my big sister, you never let me go without. I came first to you, not some silly boy, or some stupid duties. What happened to the firebender in you? Did that water put out the flames? You were nothing like how you are now. You were flighty, sometimes a bit stupid. You froze up around royalty, it was the funniest thing. Still you had that same awful elegance about you, not the kind you have now. Those water tribe people have filled your mind with water and arrogance. You're not as important to them as you think. I'm better than how I was, I've grown better and stronger. You? _You're nothing_." She retorted, pulling free of Kaida's grasp and whipping out a dagger from her kimono.

She sliced at Kaida's stomach. Sokka, shocked, jumped up and tried to defend her. Kaida pushed him to the side and twisted her fingers about, glaring straight at her. Within minutes, Kaida's blood rushed and burned through her veins as she twisted her sister to the ground, a screech of pain dripping from her lips. She stepped back and placed a hand over the gash. "Get out of here." She hissed, pushing past the three and opening the windows.

"Get out, and if I ever see you again, I won't hesitate in killing you." She muttered, her eyes flashing a glowing blue for a moment. The three rushed out just as Aang and the king came in through the doors.

Zuko sat with Jin. He managed to avoid the awkward conversation with his uncle. The two sat in the shop sipping tea happily, talking about each other and how Jin's flowers were. Everything was nice between the two. "Anything new, Zuko?" She asked with a smile, tapping her fingers against the smooth wood.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lazily resting his chin on his hand, looking over to the girl.

She smiled bashfully and shrugged. "Just anything new, that's all. When will your vacation be over?" She asked, thinking about what she would do once Zuko returned to the Fire Nation.

He sat up straight and blinked, he hadn't thought of that yet, actually. "Well, I, I really don't know. Possibly soon, possibly another month from now. No matter the case, soon I will be having another of my multi-nation parties and I would adore it if you..." He trailed off and blushed slightly.

She began to blush and she leaned over the table. "If I what?" She asked in a whisper.

"If you would like to be my guest."*

*Guest is the same as date in this case*


	50. New Plans

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However, I do lay claim to my character Kaida.**_**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

Jin blinked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her? Go with Zuko to a royal party? A party where only the best of the best were? Leaders from all over the would would be there! Heroes, kings, aristocrats, princes and princesses! Then there would be Jin, just a common little girl from the earth kingdom. "Zuko.. Zuko I.. I wouldn't fit in." She said shaking her head, trying to see herself around the most celebrated people.

He chuckled, the red scar wrinkling under his eye as his smile widened. He placed a hand over Jin's and shook his head. "Don't worry Jin, you will be dressed in the finest clothes the Fire Nation has to offer. It's to celebrate the summer solstice. You'll fit right in, everyone will be dressed in reds and golds. It's to symbolize the unity of all four elements. Please Jin, it would mean so much to me." He said, a slight tinge of pleading in his tone.

She laughed. "Zuko, look at me. I'm no fire nation girl." She continued. Of course she wanted to go, but she just knew how different she would be from the others.

He continued to shake his head. "Please Jin? You will be treated like a princess, I would feel awful if you didn't come." He wasn't going to let this one slide.

What came over Zuko? What ever happened to the passionate love he had for the water tribe princess just miles away? Did he really just stop loving her? There was just something, something special about Jin. He was drawn to her like a moth to light. WAs it love? No, he couldn't answer that. But he just knew that Jin had to be there. Something inside him told him that it was the right thing to do.

Iroh then approached them, placing more tea on the table. "I overheard your conversation, nephew. The party is planned to be as soon as you arrive. The others are preparing this week. The ships will be here by the end of the week, it appears that the solstice is closer than we thought. He turned his attention to the girl. "I do so hope you have accepted the Fire Lord's invitation." He said with his fatherly grin.

Jin couldn't resist it anymore."Of course I'll come." She said with a smile, and Zuko laughed happily. Now he could hardly wait until the ships were to arrive.

~Meanwhile~

Kaida sat in the library with Katara. "Do you like my brother?" She asked with a childish tone in her voice. Kaida loved Katara, she was so much like her in a way. She sometimes thought she saw a bit of herself in the younger one.

"Of course I do Katara." Kaida replied with a smile, her pale hands folded delicately in her lap.

Katara nodded. "Do you love him?" She continued. She blinked and leaned back in the chair. She couldn't really say that she loved him as she should. True, the two were to be married soon. Yet somehow she couldn't actually say that love was what she felt for Sokka.

"Katara, you know I, ah, I love him like my brother." Kaida finally said, hoping the answer would satisfy the waterbender.

The tan girl stood and walked out of the room without another word. She was taller than Kaida, and built much more like a fighter. Kaida was as frail as a sheet of glass when she stood next to her.

She sighed and pushed her light brunette hair back behind her shoulders. The braids weren't as comfortable as she had remembered. She tugged at them for a moment before standing up and gliding out of the room to meet with Sokka or Aang, whichever she came upon first.

As always, things didn't go according to plan. One of the nurses rushed up to her and for a moment she thought she was going to give her more medicine. However, the nurse just bowed and held a letter up to her. "A message for you, princess." She said in a shrill voice before skittering down the hall.

Kaida delicately opened the letter and read it. The paper was red with gold letters. Her blue eyes scanned it quickly before she flded it back and put it in the envelope. "Summer Solstice, already." She said with a sigh, turning to go to her room and begin packing.


	51. Thinking

_****!IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ!****_

****FOR HARRY POTTER FANS: I'm writing a HP fanfiction, please go to my profile to check it out, I hope you'll like it****

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida**

By the time Kaida made it to her room, three dark-skinned women dressed in blue robes were already scurrying about the room. She looked around and blinked, had they known before her? Was that even right for them to know while she was oblivious. "Ladies?" She asked, a slender hand over her stomach where her wounds were. It had grown into a habit over the past few days to clutch her stomach everytime she was surprised.

The three stiffened and turned with bright smiles on their faces. "Princess." The cooed as they bowed low in recognition. Kaida scurried over to the little wooden chest where she kept all of her jewery.

"What is the meaning of all this?" She asked, clutching the box to her chest. She didn't know of anything happening so soon. She didn't want to leave, everything was so peaceful and sorted out here. There wasn't anybody telling her what to do and when to do it, she wasn't being pressured to rush the wedding, nothing. Kaida was smart enough to know that once she returned from the celebration her life would get hectic once again. She and Sokka couldn't keep up the act for much longer. It was evident that he missed Suki, he shouldn't be stretched as much as he was at the moment.

And yet, there was Zuko.

While Kaida and the women packed, Sokka sat in the library. He was alone, utterly alone save for the books and memories. Everything in his mind was jumbled up, nothing was going the right way. Suki was off with the Kyoshi warriors doing her job, and he dearly missed her. Yet here he was, with Kaida, and he couldn't deny that something inside him was blossoming for the young princess. "I can't tell though, I can't tell if I'm falling for Kaida, or for the part of Yue inside her." He muttered, thinking about when he fell in love with the white-haired moon spirit. Yue's blood flowed through Kaida's veins, and come to think of it, so did Zuko's. HE remember when Yue blood-binded the two. He did it out of love for her, just like Yue did. Yue would do anything for her cousin, she still did.

Maybe it was their destinies that connected him and made him fall for both. Somehow, both were bound to the very spirits he worshipped-the moon and ocean. Yue was the white-haired glowing beauty that lit the way for him in his darkest times. Kaida was the strong-willed blue torrent that pushed him forward. Then there was Suki.

Suki-the little warrior girl. The completely human girl who he loved with all of his might. There were no spirits that interfered with her life, no relatives telling her to rule a nation. Just a simple, loving woman. That's what Sokka loved about her, her sheer simplicity. Yet, he couldn't decide between Kaida or Suki anymore.

Zuko was back at his uncle's home. He had to leave a few days early to make sure all the preparations were exactly to his specifications. Jin was going to come with Aang, as he had already sorted it out with him earlier in the day when he came to visit.

The fire lord sat on the bed, looking at the golden cases filled with his belongings. It was just like that, and he was gone. He didn't have anything left to pack, no one was really going to miss him as all those he cared about were coming to his solstice celebration. Jin, Iroh, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph. He paused, thinking of who he left out. He knew there was someone else, then it came to him. Kaida.

That was who he had left out. Actually, that was who he hadn't thought about since really the first week he had arrived. The princess that he had known most of his life, the girl connected to the ocean through her soul. The one that he was in love with. At least, he thought he was in love with her.

Now? Now there was no way of telling what exactly he felt for her. It had been weeks since he saw her face or even heard her name. He leaned against the bed, looking down at his hands. He thought about if she was okay, and if she was doing well with Sokka. He thought about if maybe she had heard about he and Jin. Maybe she would like her and everything would be okay. Yet with Kaida, nothing is ever really okay-not in Zuko's eyes.


	52. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida. But I do not own Xing La; she belongs to NejisDarkNymph and King Jonei belongs to VaMpIreRoCk2389 **

The voyage to the city didn't take nearly as long as usual, as Arnook had armed each ship with a team of waterbenders to make the trip speedy. Of course that would be something he would do-sucking up to all of the important people. Kaida's uncle seemed to try so hard to keep everything just so, and in a way where he could still pull on the reins. He wasn't a bad man, but his upbringing had taught him values that had been lost in the changing times. He sat next to the young princess, Kaida, with a look of mixed emotions.

"Kaida?" He asked, breaking the silence between to two.

She looked up from the deep red seat that she sat in. "Yes, uncle?" She replied, her tone weary from the voyage.

"I do hope that you understand I only have your best interest at heart. Marrying Sokka will do your people a great duty, and I can assure you, that happiness will follow." He said. Kaida's blood was boiling, this was how he believed she would be happy, when he had seen her numerous times extremely unhappy, due to the choices he made.

Just as she was about to explode, Sokka walked into the room. He looked at the two for a moment and shrugged. "Kaida, your room's all ready. Katara wanted me to come find you and tell you. So, yeah, it's ready." He said with a goofy smile, typical Sokka. He always could make her laugh.

She got up without another word to her uncle and followed Sokka out of the room. "I saved you right there." He snickered once they were out of earshot. Kaida took a deep breath and laughed slightly, it was true.

"I almost blew up on him in there! Sometimes I wish he would just leave me alone for one day, it would do me so much good." She replied, rubbing her forehead.

Kaida couldn't believe she was here again, yet this time something was different. All the halls were the same, the doors and flowers. It was still the home of the Fire Lord, it was the place she played at as a child, all of this was the same. But the people that walked the halls, something was different. At least there was a change in her. She could remember perfectly how Zuko had promised she always had a home here, but that was before the last accident. She would have forgiven Zuko, but her heart still ached when he left her there, never once coming to check on her. Of course, she loved him, but now something was different. The days that she was at the Earth Kingdom with Sokka, she could feel Zuko growing distant from her. She had lost him once, many years ago. Although then it was different. Losing a childhood friend hurts only for a little, as those can be replaced. Losing a love, is something she knew she couldn't replace.

Katara ran out of the room, hugging Kaida tightly. "Can you believe it? The Summer Solstice is tonight! We have to get ready together, just like we did last time there was a party!" She exclaimed, grabbing Kaida's hand and pulling her from Sokka's side. "No boys allowed!" She called out as she shut the door behind her, in Sokka's face.

Zuko sat in the Throne Room, watching as guests shuffled about, not exactly preparing for the party, although there were still a few hours before it officially began. Iroh came into the room, dressed as splendid as ever. He always did like to dress up for the right occasions.

"Zuko, you are hardly ready for tonight. Shouldn't you be in your room preparing? Polishing that crown of yours?" He asked, sipping his cup of hot tea.

He rested his chin on his hand, looking over to his uncle. He rubbed the scarred tissue on his face, closing his eyes and sighing. "I don't know, should I? I thought I was going to see Jin before tonight and-."

"No, nephew. That is the fun of the party, you wait to see the pretty ladies. Then when the enter, your eyes are drawn to one in particular. I've got a great feeling you'll be staring at Jin the entire night, I hear she can clean up nice." He said with a wink before going on his way.

Zuko sank into his chair, tugging at the loose hair cascading around her face. "I remember another time when I couldn't take my eyes off someone." He muttered, thinking about the last party, and how Kaida and Zuko were so close then. It seemed like nothing could tear them apart.

Yet now he could feel the changes. It was like he lost her completely. In a way, he was upset that Kaida never came to see him. Yes, he loved her, but something inside of him had changed. All that time he spent with Jin made him feel that Kaida was slowly drifting away. It was an odd feeling, as he never felt that way about her before.


	53. Relax and Enjoy

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing associated with Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do own my character: Kaida.**

******Whoo! It's been a long time since I've done anything with this. Let's see if anyone still reads it anyway.**

****Katara perched at the edge of Kaida's bed as she smoothed out her common light blue attire. She smiled warmly at Kaida, who returned it. "I know you're going through a lot right now Kaida. But don't worry so much, try and let your hair down tonight. I know you're all upset about Sokka and Suki, and that whole situation. But hey, maybe if you two were loose around each other you'd find something about him you liked just a little more. Just try it tonight, okay? Let your hair down." Katara's soothing words definitely helped Kaida. She really needed something like that right now.

There was no doubt in Kaida's mind that she missed having a family like that. She didn't have a mother, her father was, well, off somewhere else, and Mai, well she hardly counted as a sister. Katara was the closest thing she had, and she was grateful for it too. She moved to sit next to her and hugged Katara. "Thanks. I really needed that." Kaida paused and pulled away, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Promise me you'll help me have fun tonight?"

It was an odd thing to have to promise. But Katara loved challenges. A wide grin spread across her face and nodded. "Best Solstice celebration ever!" She squealed in a girlish tone. Kaida hoped she was right.

She decided that it would be best to just forget everything that had happened over the past few weeks. She needed to enjoy the night with her friends, and let her heart lead her where she needed to go when the time was right. Right now she needed to be light and merry.

"Alright then, let's start getting ready!" Kaida said in a cheerful tone.

The two chests that held their dresses sat ominously in the corner. They stared at them with dread. "Last time somebody got me a dress to wear, I looked like a frost bit pumpkin." Katara muttered as she stared at her chest.

"I liked mine. It was a bit much, but what can you expect? Arnook likes flashy. Besides, Aang will think you look lovely in anything you wear. Even if you decided to go in an ugly brown night robe." Kaida replied, still looking at the chests.

That got a laugh out of Katara. "Ew, brown!" She giggled and slid off the bed, opening her chest.

"Hey, it's not as bad as I expected!" She called out happily.

"Really? Let me see!" Kaida said, leaning over the bed eagerly.

Being it was at the Summer Solstice, it would be customary to wear the colors of the Fire Nation. So everything would be red and gold, with pins and embroidery that would resemble the person's nation. Katara's was quite stunning.

The dress was knee-length and a dark, silky red. Around the waist was a thick beaded band of gold strands and beads that sparkled with every movement. The neckline was high, and the same pattern of the band wrapped around her collarbone. It fit her perfectly, short and girlish, everything that was Katara.

Kaida waited to see the emblem of the Water Tribe on her dress, but it was nowhere to be found. She raised a brow and waited anxiously.

"Oh! Look at these!" Katara squealed and pulled out a pair of red silken heels. As a buckle sat the large, golden water symbols. So that's why she had a short dress, to show off the emblems. "I actually want to wear this!" She giggled. Kaida added in the giggling and helped Katara into her dress.

They stood in the mirror and she placed hands on her shoulders. "You look stunning." Kaida smiled as she pushed a strand of hair from Katara's face. Her hair was so curly and beautiful by nature, Katara only had to brush it out and she would be ready to celebrate the night away.

Now it was Kaida's turn to show-and-tell. Katara sat delicately on the bed, already dressed. It was nearing the time, but they weren't in any sort of rush. It was okay to be late when you were royalty.

It was definitely not what she was expecting. The dress was completely gold, and floor-length. It was a slender, body hugging style that flared out right below the knees similar to that of a fish's tail. The entire body was done with gold sequins that mirrored that of large, magnificent fish scales. The top, in a higher heart shape, was glittered with red beading, along with the hem of her gown. Her shoes were silken red, nothing fancy like Katara's.

"Where's the emblem?" Katara asked.

Kaida raised a brow and held out the dress, examining it. "I'm wondering the same thing." Kaida turned to the chest and rummaged through. Upon inspection she found a small, carefully wrapped package. She opened it and pulled out what she had been looking for.

It resembled the ornament she typically wore as a Princess, but instead it was red and gold. "Oh! It's beautiful!" Katara complimented, helping Kaida into her dress and braiding her hair in an ornate fashion that still included the use of the ornament.

..._Meanwhile_...

Zuko now sat in his room, glaring at his reflection. Donned in the robes only worn by the Fire Lord, it took him a minute to recognize himself. His emblem was his crown. The party had just begun, and he didn't mind being a few minutes late.

Soon a knock came to the door. "Yes?" He called out.

"I believe someone is waiting to see you, and may I say, she looks absolutely stunning." It was Iroh's voice.

Something alien happened to Zuko. Just the thought made his face light up, all the dread and worry disappeared at the thought of dancing with her. Yet, only this time he wasn't thinking about Kaida, but another woman.

**So, if people still want me to continue this, review! Send me a message or something! I'm currently working on a new Hunger Games fanfic, and if you guys are interested, you should check it out! Until next time!**

**-C.L.D**


	54. Grand March

_Disclaimer: So, since people reviewed, I feel like I should try and continue on with the story! I might not update the chapters as often as I wish I could, but I promise I'll continue if I keep getting reviews and views. Thank you guys so much for the support!_

__Kaida was somewhat unsure as to what she should do. She stared at herself in the mirror, giving her eyes a hard glare. Did she really want to be here? Well, evidently not. But what could she do? She had duties that she had to do, and a life she must continue the way she was told to. Even though her world had taken a wild turn, it seemed that it managed to find the old beaten path once again.

"Don't look at yourself like that." Katara said, patting her back and looking in the mirror as well. Katara's gaze was much softer, a sweet worldly look in her eyes. Even though she was young, she had experienced much of the world, it's perils and traps as well as the happiness and beauty. Kaida thought that she would certainly make a wonderful mother one day. She was loving and gentle, and yet fierce all in one.

She plucked a deep gloss from the vanity and turned to Katara, brushing a light glaze over her lips. "You're turning into a woman before our eyes, Katara." Kaida said gently, pushing herself off the seat and admiring the dress once again. She could see herself diving into the cool ocean, shimmering as she sank far below the surface. It was as if the dress had a light of it's own, and she would glow like the morning sun beneath the waves.

After a few minutes of dreaming, she snapped out of it and moved away from the mirror. "I suppose it's time we celebrate with the rest of the nations." And with that, the two girls left the comfort of the room.

Jin didn't know what to think. Everything was so overwhelming, there were so many browns, and bronze, gold and red, things she wasn't used to. There were no greens or mossy smells. The flora and fauna was few and far between, it wasn't something she was used to. Trying to adjust the the darker hallways was definitely different as well. She missed all the pretty greens back in the Earth Kingdom, but she felt that she could get sued to it if she really had to.

She certainly had feelings for Zuko, he was a young, handsome man when they first met. Now he was the lord of a nation, it was nearly mind blowing. Two servants came into her room and placed a chest on the floor in front of her.

Jin sat on her bed for a while, wrapped up in her old green robe from home. Her shoes were tossed haphazardly to the side, and her hair was a springy mess about her face and neck. She didn't know what to think of the chest that was put in front of her. Sure, Jin had an idea of what was inside, but would it suit her? She never wore red, or gold, she liked greens and browns.

However, it was hard to resist temptation. She found herself standing over the trunk, and her fingers fumbled a bit as she opened the heavy wood lid. Upon opening it, she found a thin piece of tissue covering the insides. Jin tugged it away and found the contents nothing short of lovely.

She pulled out the dress, it was a creamy pink color, made of a silky material. Her hands ran over it multiple times before she could put it down again. She gently placed it on her bed and was sure to smooth out every wrinkle. Now she was excited. It was floor length with a small slit in the side that stretched up to where she guessed would be the bend of the knee. The sleeves were long and flared out in a trumpet kind of design. Definitely tasteful, she thought. Jin moved back to the chest and pulled out the other part. It was a dark red sash made of the same silky material as her dress. She was certainly enjoying this. She opened the little jewelry box placed in the corner and could help but squeal.

A beautiful necklace made of gold and glittering rubies filled the box, and Jin found she was almost afraid to touch it. She hurriedly and excitedly dressed, tying the sash in big beautiful bow at her back and slipping on the pretty gold-colored slippers she had received as a gift when she first arrived. Her ring was gold with a pretty woven Earth symbol in the middle.

Jin combed back her wild mess of hair into bun at the nape of her neck. She pushed her bangs back from her eyes as best as she could and applied a heavy dose of pink gloss to her lips. She wanted to look as best as possible, especially for Zuko.

The time was now, and Zuko couldn't believe it was already here. Now that he was older, the years seemed to fly by, and it was getting quicker and quicker every year. He watched as the common folk entered, some in groups, others individually. The music grew to a hush, as it was time for the grand march of the nations. Jin would be in the Earth's grand march, and he nearly felt his heart skip a beat. Zuko stood proud at the end of the aisle, looking regal and wise beyond his years. Air was first, and consisted mainly of Aang and a few followers he had rounded up from around the world. The women weren't particularly striking, but they had some lovely qualities, as most do.

Fire was next, and it was Iroh along with a few nobles he had invited. They were obviously in their element, as their smiles were radiant and their clothes moved as fluid as an undisturbed flame. He smiled and greeted each with a bow, and Iroh took a seat next to him. "Earth is next, nephew." Iroh muttered, hinting to Jin being amongst them.

Zuko could hardly pay attention as the first few people came in, his eyes were searching for Jin.

That's when he saw her. She looked extravagant, he couldn't believe his eyes. That's when he knew he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The music chnged to that of a more soothing tone, flutes were played and with the drums it sounded almost like raindrops. Arnook was first, and he looked merry as he walked about. He greeted the common folk from his nation, as well as others. He certainly was good with politics. Katara was next, and she always looked vibrant. Zuko smiled, but his eyes drifted back to Jin.

The entire room fell silent, and Zuko couldn't help but look up to see what was the matter. The only sound was that of a small flute playing almost a sad melody. He scanned the crowds then made his way up the stairs, and that's when his eyes fell on Kaida.


	55. Continue On

_So happy people are still reading my story! I'll continue to update it as often as I can. Thanks so much for being loyal (:_

She looked as if a beautiful fish had fallen into a liquid fire and painted itself in the flames. She stood at the top of the stairs, sequins shimmering and glistening each as a separate flame, and as fluid as the ripple of a wave on the ocean. Not only was Zuko left without words, but everyone else in the room as well. Kaida had an otherworldly beauty, worthy of a thousand goddesses. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like an eternity, and even now she looked so alien, and yet he somehow felt at home when he looked at her. His stomach was in knots, there was a lump in his throat, and he could feel his forehead grow hot.

Kaida gracefully descended the stairs, taking each step one by one and slowly grew closer to Zuko. People crowded around the aisle, holding out hands and she gingerly touched many, smiling as she went. The gold water tribe emblem glittered in the firelight, and she beamed royalty. Zuko, or any others, could hardly believe what they were seeing.

She took careful and slow steps, smiling all the way. Kaida saw many familiar faces, people who supported her, loved her, cherished her. Then there were those that she didn't recognize, and the people she wasn't all together happy to see. Either way, there was nothing she could do about it except smile and continue on. What else was a princess supposed to do anyway?

Kaida had a hard time bringing herself to look at the man she once knew. She knew Zuko was at the end of the aisle, she knew he would look at her and their eyes would meet. She couldn't stand that right now, Kaida didn't think herself strong enough. Not yet.

For a second she managed to look up from the crowd, it was only polite and she knew for certain that Arnook would never let her live it down if she decided not to look at him. It was nearly a sign that you detested someone, at least in his eyes. Just in those few moments she looked at him, Kaida could feel the lump in her throat and the nervous jumping in her heart. She quickly averted her eyes and melted into the crowd around her.

Sokka, who had came in just before her, was waiting at the end to take her by the arm. It was only customary, as they still remained engaged. He had grown closer to her, much more close than Zuko was at the moment. In many ways, he was her rock. She held fast to his arm and looked earnestly up at him. "Such a princess." He smiled reassuringly, hoping she would recover quickly from her nervous spell.

Kaida nodded, somewhat jingling with every movement. After a while she felt as if she would make too much noise. "I try."

Zuko was still left without words as she was absorbed into the crowd. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like a lifetime, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. It was hard for his mind to process what his eyes had just seen, and what his heart had just felt. "Nephew, there is no one there." Iroh said in a hushed tone, urging him to leave his seat and mingle with the rest of the crowd. "Dance, drink, be merry. Enjoy the solstice, it only comes once a year, nephew." His words were soothing, and they somewhat snapped Zuko back into place. He nodded and stepped from the platform.

What other choice did he have? The show had to go on.


End file.
